Adikku Sayang Kakakku Malang
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: ‘Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, Byakuu. Apakah kau akan mengekangnya lagi?’ kata Senbonzakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Byakuya yang masih tetap menatap guguran bunga sakura itu. LAST CHAPTER! Plis repiuuu... Okeh!
1. Awal dari Segalanya

Ah… saya malah bikin fic baru lagi deh, padahal 2 fic saya yang lain blom beres tuh (mati ide sih, huks… huks… huks). Aduh-aduh, tapi… ya sudahlah, daripada ngomong gak penting, langsung aja deh.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Bleach and It's Characters is Tite Kubo's

but this story is mine

Genre : Family/Humor

Rated : T (aman-aman dan dijamin halal).

.

.

.

**Adikku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

**Chapter 1 : Awal dari Segalanya**

Ah…, sungguh pagi yang indah dan tenang. Angin pagi berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang berguguran, pertanda musim gugur di pagi yang cerah di Sereitei. Di suatu ruangan yang menghadap taman di sebuah mansion termewah se-soul society, seorang pria tampan berambut hitam legam sedang duduk sambil menyesap secangkir teh hijau, suatu jenis minuman yang dapat mengembalikan kesegaran jiwa dan raga yang sangat lelah. Amat sangat lelah.

Byakuya, sosok seorang kakak yang begitu protektif dan menyayangi adiknya itu –adik yang dulunya begitu menghormati dan menyeganinya- kini sedang menikmati pagi yang indah sebelum ia kembali kepada aktivitasnya sebagai seorang kapten divisi 6, sampai tiba-tiba… drap… drap… drap… BRAK!!! Pintu geser ruang santai itu terbuka dengan kasarnya. Byakuya yang sedang meneguk teh hijaunya seketika tersedak.

"Hei… kau! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku hah? Kau tau' hari ini hari apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu bermata violet yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sang adik, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Tidak," jawab Byakuya singkat, padat, jelas.

"Kau…,"desis Rukia, kedua tangannya terkepal, dan urat-urat bermunculan di kepalanya pertanda amarahnya meledak.

Byakuya mengkerutkan keningnya."Ah… hari ini hari Minggu kan?" katanya datar.

"Kalau sudah tau' kenapa masih berdiam diri di sini, hah?" teriak Rukia.

"Lalu?" tanya Byakuya singkat.

"Lalu… katamu? Hari Minggu adalah hari di mana aku bisa berlibur, dan… dan aku bangun kesiangan. Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi dan berarti aku kehilangan 3 jam waktuku bersenang-senang di real world," kata Rukia panjang lebar.

"Ya sudah pergi saja! Kalau sudah tau begitu, kenapa malah makin membuang waktu dengan marah-marah disini?" kata Byakuya dingin.

"Uh… ini semua salahmu! Salahmu! Baik, aku akan pergi dan jangan pernah mencariku lagi," Rukia sedikit terisak, air matanya menggenang dan kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya berlari menjauh dari sosok sang kakak.

_Itukah Kuchiki Rukia, adikku tersayang, yang imut, baik dan menghormati semua orang? Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini?_

"Ya sudah. Eh… apa? Hei, Rukia tunggu!" seru Byakuya.

**-Flashback : On-**

Rukia dan Byakuya sedang berada di kota Karakura atas perintah Soutaichou untuk melakukan penyelidikan di kota itu. Mereka menuju ke suatu kuil yang ada di kota itu. Menurut informasi yang diberikan oleh Sasakibe fukutaichou, di kuil tersebut terdapat arwah yang tersegel selama 100 tahun. Di dalam kuil tersebut terdapat sebuah kotak kayu bersegel tulisan huruf kanji kuno. Byakuya dan Rukia melakukan kidou untuk melepaskan segel tersebut.

Segel terlepas dan kotak kayu itu terbuka. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus dari dalam kotak membawa serta asap putih yang mengepul dari dalamnya. Seketika suasana di kota Karakura menjadi gelap gulita seolah-olah terjadi gerhana matahari total. Suara jerit tangis memecahkan gendang telinga membuat Byakuya dan Rukia menutup kedua telinganya dan seorang roh anak perempuan kecil berkimono ungu dengan motif bunga sakura muncul dari dalam kotak tersebut.

Byakuya menyipitkan matanya, menatap datar pada sosok di depannya dan Rukia menyiapkan zanpakutounya. Si gadis kecil menyeringai, tangan kanannya terangkat di dadanya yang membentuk suatu segel tangan. Kemudian tangannya terentang ke depan, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengarah ke dada Rukia.

"Terkutuklah orang yang telah menganggu tidurku!" katanya dingin.

Suatu kilat putih keluar dari ujung jari gadis kecil itu, menyambar ke arah Rukia dan… BLARR!!!! Sebuah ledakan berskala kecil membuat Rukia terpental beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Rukiaaaa!" seru Byakuya.

"Terkutuklah orang yang telah menganggu tidurku!" gadis itu mengucapkan mantra itu lagi dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh Byakuya. Kilatan kecil menyambar dari kedua jari mungil itu, namun dengan gesit Byakuya menghindarinya dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang gadis itu. Gadis kecil itu terbelalak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kata gadis kecil itu setengah kaget.

"Hal sepele seperti ini, bukanlah masalah besar bagi seorang kapten," kata Byakuya datar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Roku bantai taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini. Ini bukan tempatmu," kata Byakuya sambil mencabut zanpakutou-nya.

"Tu-tunggu…,"teriak gadis itu.

Terlambat. Byakuya telah memukulkan pangkal gagang pedangnya ke dahi gadis kecil itu, dan seketika itu pula ia berubah menjadi kupu-kupu hitam yang terbang ke langit. Kegelapan pun berangsur-angsur memudar, sinar matahari kembali memancar menyinari bumi.

"Rukia… jawab aku! Bangunlah, Rukia!" Byakuya mengguncang bahu mungil adiknya.

"Ugh…!" Rukia membuka matanya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena terbentur balok kayu saat ia terpental tadi.

"Ni… ni-sama?" kata Rukia agak bingung.

"Hn… bagus sepertinya kau tidak apa apa," ujar Byakuya lega."Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke seretei." Rukia mengangguk.

**-Flashback : Off-**

'Hah… kemana dia?' kata Byakuya dalam hati. Ia kini sedang berkeliling di seluruh soul society untuk mencari sang adik tersayang yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ngambek seperti itu. Sejak misi mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, perubahan mood Rukia yang sangat aneh membuatnya benar-benar stress. Bagaimana tidak, bila tiba-tiba adiknya yang selalu berkata sopan dan menghormatinya itu dapat berubah menjadi sesosok gadis yang kasar dan suka membentak. Perubahan moodnya benar-benar sangat cepat dan drastis. Kadang kala ia menjadi sensitif oleh hal-hal tertentu dan mudah sekali menangis, namun sedetik kemudian ia bisa tertawa-tawa layaknya orang gila lalu detik berikutnya bertingkah seolah-olah dia orang paling menderita di dunia. Walaupun demikian, tingkah polah Rukia yang di luar batas kewajaran ini bahkan belum terendus oleh siapapun di komunitas roh. Byakuya, sebagai kakak yang baik dan pemimpin klan yang paling disegani se-soul society, sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga kerahasiaan ini, demi nama baik Rukia dan demi klan Kuchiki.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kuchiki-taichou." Itulah sepenggal kalimat yang selalu ia dengar sedari pagi. Sapaan penuh formalitas dari para shinigami, dan Byakuya hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

Setelah hampir 2 jam ia mengelilingi seluruh kominitas roh, melakukan pengintaian ke beberapa divisi –tidak mungkin seorang jenius seperti Kuchiki Byakuya merendahkan hatinya untuk menanyakan keberadaan sang adik, bukan? Gengsi tau'- akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

'Tunggu… apa yang Rukia katakan tadi? Hari Minggu? Berlibur? _Real world_?' batin Byakuya.'Kupikir, seharusnya aku mencarinya di sana saja.'

**-Karakura Town- **

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…," seorang gadis berhakama hitam sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kenapa… kenapa tidak ada yang mempedulikanku?"

"Ru…Rukia?" Byakuya yang tanpa sengaja melihat gadis berhakama yang ternyata sang adik tersayangnya akhirnya lega. Ia pun mendekati Rukia. "Rukia, ayo pulang!" perintah Byakuya.

"Ni-ni sama? Huweeeeee… ni-sama jahat, kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat kita sedang bermain di taman hiburan tadi?" tangis Rukia pun pecah.

"Taman hiburan?" tanya Byakuya bingung.

"Hah… kau lupa ya? Hari ini kau janji mengajakku jalan-jalan, dan sekarang kau lupa? Tega benar kau?" bentak Rukia. Telunjuk kanannya teracung ke hidung Byakuya dan tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang.

"Kau memalukan, Rukia! Sekarang pulang atau kuseret kau!" kata Byakuya tegas.

"Kau tega sekali, ni-sama. Hisana nee-chan, apakah hidupku ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi? Nee-chan, mungkin aku akan segera menyusulmu!" Rukia menghunuskan Sode no Shirayukinya ke lehernya.

"RUKIA!!! Jangan bodoh!" pekik Byakuya.

"Tidak, jangan berani-berani mendekat! Atau… atau aku akan mengambil hidupku yang tak ada artinya ini," Rukia berjalan mundur begitu Byakuya mendekatinya.

"Baik. Aku menyerah. Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Byakuya menyerah.

Mata Rukia membulat. Senyum merekah dari kedua bibirnya. Ia pun menurunkan pedangnya.

"Kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan selama satu hari penuh," kata Rukia sambil melemparkan segumpal kertas lusuh kepada Byakuya. Ia pun membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di atasnya. Keningnya berkerut tanda ia berpikir keras.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Kau sudah janji, bukan?" kata Rukia sambil menghunuskan ujung pedangnya ke arah Byakuya dengan tangan kanannya. Mata Rukia berkilat tajam.

"Tapi… jangan bercanda!" tolak Byakuya.

"Kau tidak mau? Kau mengingkari janjimu, ni-sama?" Rukia kemudian menempelkan sisi tajam pedangnya ke lehernya. Darah segar merembes keluar dari kulit yang terkoyak oleh pedang itu.

Byakuya menahan napas atas perubahan drastis tingkah laku adiknya itu dan akhirnya, ia pun menyerah juga."Baiklah, aku akan turuti kemauanmu," katanya.

"Bagus,'' kata Rukia tersenyum puas dan ia pun memasukkan zanpakutounya ke sarung pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya. "Dan jangan berani-berani kau mengingkari lagi, ni-sama!" kata Rukia tajam penuh penekanan.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

Ahahaha, kesambit apa saya sampai bikin fic aneh seperti ini. Chappie ini belum ada segi humornya malah lebih menonjolkan sisi kekeluargaan. Awalnya mau saya bikin one-shot, tapi saya bukan tipe orang yang bisa membuat cerita dengan lebih dari 2500 kata dalam satu chapter, jadi yah… saya potong. Ceritanya di sini Rukia kena kutukan, makanya jadi OOC kayak' gitu dan Byakuya sayang banget ma Rukia. Mungkin cerita ini akan selesai dalam 2 atau 3 chapter doang. Gak mau panjang-panjang ah… ya sudah pokoknya plis ripiu yah. Mau apa kek terserah deh. Makasih dan akhir kata, saya mau mengucapkan

"**Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin"**


	2. Ngambek ?

"Ugh… loe sayang gak sih sebenarnya sama gue?!" tanya Senbonzakura cemberut.

"Iya… gue sayang kok. Sayang banget!" jawab Byakuya panik.

"Trus kenapa loe milih nyariin adik loe dulu? Kenapa gak mentingin gue?" Senbonzakura sudah kesal tingkat tinggi. Hatinya sakiiittt banget diduain(?)

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Bleach and It's Characters is Tite Kubo's

but this story is mine

Genre : Family/Humor

Rated : T (aman-aman dan dijamin halal).

Warning : super ultra high level OOC tingkat tinggi!!! Gak jelas… aneh banget…! Suka gak suka harus baca dan REPIU !!! *disambit readers* Jangan baca saat sedang makan !!

.

.

.

**Adikku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

**Chapter 2 : Ngambek (?)**

"Uwaaaaa… keren!" seru Rukia sambil memeluk boneka chappy super jumbo yang di dapatnya di taman hiburan. "Ni-sama… bagaimana kalo kita ke sana?" tawar Rukia dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru sambil menunjuk kea rah stand komedi putar yang penuh dengan tunggangan dan hiasan kelinci.

'Apa?!' pekik Byakuya dalam hati, tapi dari luar, wajahnya masih datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

Rukia mengendus tanda penolakan dari wajah Byakuya dan kemudian menodongkan moncong senapan angin yang ia ambil dari salah satu stand di dekatnya ke kepala Byakuya."Turuti atau kubunuh kau!" desisnya.

"Huff…," Byakuya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni_

_Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e_

_Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke_

_Itsumou arigato hontou arigato_

_Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni_

_Kansha shiteru yo…_

Ringtone lagu Arigato-nya Home Made Kozaku dari handphone Byakuya berbunyi saat ia berada di loket antrian salah satu wahana hiburan di taman ria dengan Rukia yang berada di depannya.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Byakuya datar. "Unohana-taichou, bagaimana? Hn…tiga hari lagi? Tidak bisa dipercepat? Minta bantuan Kurotsuchi-taichou? Hah… sudahlah lupakan saja, yang jelas segera temukan penawarnya. Secepatnya! Hm… baik, aku tunggu hasilnya."

Ceklek… Byakuya menutup handphone model kerangnya. Rukia menoleh ke Byakuya,"Kenapa? Penawar apa? Siapa yang sakit?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hn… tidak," Byakuya memasang wajah dinginnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia, menatap lurus ke depan pada antrian sepanjang 50 meter di depannya itu.

"Ni-sama! Jangan pasang wajah dingin seperti itu! Kalo gitu terus, kau bakalan jadi duda seumur hidup!" teriak Rukia cemberut. Dengan gemas ia mencubit kedua pipi Byakuya, menariknya dengan tujuan memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

Para pengunjung mulai dari gadis-gadis, ibu, nenek, dan kakek-kakek yang ada di sekitar mereka kontan saja menoleh ke arah sumber keributan itu.

"Eh… psst… psst, dia duda? Aih… duren kalee, duda keren!" bisik seorang tante-tante kepada temannya.

"Wah… dia ganteng banget! So perfecto! Heh… daripada dia," kata salah seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka yang kemudian melirik ke cowok yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dan kontan saja membuat cowok itu langsung jongkok berpundung ria, frustasi, merasa dirinya kalah telak dari Byakuya, dilihat dari segala hal.

"Hey bo'… kenalan dongk sama eike. Eike masih seger loh, nama eike Ryuki. Yee… syapa?" sapa seorang bencong berwajah menor nan norak sambil noel-noel pinggang Byakuya.

"Duh… rambut ye' lembut bener, kayak bintang iklan aja dueh. Idih ganteng deh… jalan yuk!" ajak seorang bencong lain sambil merangkul pundak Byakuya, membelai-belai rambut hitamnya nan indah dan tangan yang satunya mencolek dagu Byakuya.

Tubuh Byakuya kontan saja membeku, dicolek-colek dua orang bergender gak jelas itu.

"NOOO!!! Hisanaaaa! Selamanya kau adalah cintakuuu!" teriak Byakuya lebay penuh ke-OOC-an sambil ngibrit melarikan diri dari tempat laknat itu setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari colekan maut dua makhluk gak jelas itu.

"Ni-ni sama?" kata Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu.

.

***

.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh," Byakuya terengah-engah setelah berlari selama 1 jam penuh menghindari kejaran fans-girl dadakannya. Malahan dia juga dikejar sama satpam karena dikira mengintip di toilet wanita karena gak sengaja salah masuk waktu kebelet pipis tadi.

"Hosh… hosh… duh sial banget sih gue hari ini?" kata Byakuya dengan bahasa gue-elu nya itu sambil membungkuk, tangannya menumpu pada kedua lututnya (posisi orang ruku'), di salah satu sudut taman.

"Byakuya! Woy… Byakuya!" seru seseorang agak jauh di belakang Byakuya sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya.

'Suara itu…' batin Byakuya. Tubuhnya otomatis berdiri tegap. Dengan memasang wajah stoicnya, ia berbalik menghadap orang yang memanggilnya itu."Kurosaki Ichigo," desis Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-san, apa kabar?" sapa seorang cowok berkaca mata, Ishida Uryuu.

"Hn…," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Sedang apa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku sedang… Rukia!" kata Byakuya setengah shock setelah mengingat kembali bahwa ia telah meninggalkan Rukia tadi.

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Byakuya singkat lalu bershunpo, melesat pergi untuk mencari adiknya itu.

"Hey… Ishida," panggil Ichigo pada temannya itu.

"Hm?" jawab Ishida singkat dengan nada setengah bertanya.

Ada apa ya dengan Rukia? Sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus," tanya Ichigo kepada Ishida setelah Byakuya menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Entahlah," jawab Ishida sambil mengangkat ke dua bahunya."Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya?" tawar Ishida.

"Okey," kata Ichigo yang akan bersiap lari namun sebelum itu terjadi, Ishida sudah mencengkeram kerah baju Ichigo.

"Hey… apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menghalangiku hah?" sembur Ichigo sewot.

"Kau mau cari ke mana?" tanya Ishida dengan nada kalem.

"Ya ke semua tempat lah! Cari mulai sekarang, jangan buang-buang waktu!" kata Ichigo emosi.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ishida menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Aww…! Apa katamu?" semprot Ichigo sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Ishida dengan kedua tangannya, tidak terima oleh kata-kata Ishida barusan.

Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot (Ishida style) dengan posisi masih dalam cengkeraman Ichigo. "Kenapa musti repot-repot pake cara manual, pake penelusuran reiatsu 'kan lebih simpel dan cepat," katanya.

Ichigo mencerna kata-kata Ishida, kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah baju Ishida. "Oh iya ya. Instingmu kan tajam buat nyari reiatsu. Bodohnya gue," kata Ichigo sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri pake tangan kanan Ishida(?)

"Bagus kalo dah nyadar," bisik Ishida pelan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah… gak," kata Ishida sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya, sedikit panik kalau-kalau Ichigo mendengar kata-katanya barusan –mungkin Ishida bakalan ditebas pake Zangetsu yang sudah karatan kalau hal itu terjadi- . Hah… masih untung kalo Zangetsu Ichigo tajam, setidaknya ia hanya akan merasakan sakit selama beberapa detik sebelum ajal menjemput. Tapi berhubung Ichigo orangnya sedikit gak peduli, ia sering lupa buat ngasah ntu pedang gede, wah… bisa-bisa dia akan mengalami penderitaan seumur hidup. Makanya Aizen sering banget mengirimkan surat protes ke Soutaichou karena hollow-hollow yang ditebas Ichigo gak langsung mati, alih-alih hollow tersebut malah ngesot balik ke Hueco Mundo sambil mewek dan nangis-nangis gaje dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang hanya menggantung dengan tidak sempurna di badan, membuat pimpinan para hollow itu stress berat tiap kali ada hollow yang terluka karena Ichigo. Pengen muntah rasanya liat pemandangan para hollownya yang malang itu, -lebih baik mati seketika daripada tetap hidup tapi dengan cacat seumur hidup- begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan oleh Aizen.

"Ya sudah cepet no cari!" perintah Ichigo seenaknya pada Ishida membuat teman berkaca matanya itu cemberut berat, gak terima atas perlakuan Ichigo padanya yang seperti majikan pada babunya.

"Apa? Berminat untuk merasakan sentuhan Zangetsu nih?" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengancam.

"Uh… iya deh," Ishida akhirnya menuruti kata Ichigo, pilihan yang dirasa lebih baik daripada dicium sama Zangetsu.

Ishida berdiri diam, menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi. Di sekeliling Ishida kemudian telah muncul berbagai macam pita kehidupan yang menghubungkan dengan pemiliknya. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu pita berwarna merah dengan tangan kirinya."Ketemu!" serunya.

"Huh? Cepet banget, arah mana?" tanya Ichigo setengah gak yakin.

"Sudut 13 derajat arah utara, lintang 10, bujur 135. Jaraknya sekitar 1,003 km dari sini," jawab Ishida.

Ichigo sweatdrop plus cengo."Loe ngemeng ape? Gue kagak ngarti dah," tanyanya dengan logat Betawi.

"Haaah…," Ishida menghela napas. "Kota Karakura distrik 3, arahnya sekitar 1,003 km sebelah utara dari tempat kita berdiri," Ishida menjelaskan layaknya seorang guru kepada muridnya.

"Nah gitu dong. Kalo ngomong tuh yang jelas, jadi yang dengerin tuh ngerti!" ujar Ichigo sewot.

'_Halah… loe aja yang bego. Penjelasan astronomis sesimpel gitu gak ngerti. Pantes rangking loe jeblok_,' batin Ishida sambil bawa pentungan mencak-mencak gak jelas di alam pikirannya.

"Ya udah… nyok cari!" ajak Ichigo dan Ishida pun mengangguk. Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari Rukia.

.

***

.

"Duh kenapa gue teledor gini sih, pake acara dikejar bencong lagi! Hilang lagi deh, Rukia… haah!" Byakuya berjalan tak tentu arah sambil getokin kepalanya pake gagang sapu yang udah patah yang ia dapat dari tong sampah.

Groarrr….Groarrrr!!

"Hm? Hollow?" kata Byakuya pelan kemudian ia keluar dari tubuh gigainya dan berubah menjadi shinigami. Byakuya mengeluarkan handphone miliknya untuk melihat jenis hollow yang akan menjadi lawannya. "Hah… cuma hollow kelas teri," katanya kemudian memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke balik shihakusounya.

"Grorrrr! Shinigami… kau harus mati!" seru hollow tersebut.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!" komando Byakuya untuk melepaskan bentuk shikai zanpakutounya tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Grorrrr! Mati kau, shinigami!" Hollow itu mengayunkan salah satu cakarnya yang besar ke arah Byakuya.

Dengan gesit Byakuya berhasil menghindarinya sehingga cakar hollow itu hanya menghantam tanah, menimbulkan getaran yang cukup hebat dan suara retakan tanah yang keras.

"Cih… sial. Woi... Senbonzakura! Keluar loe!" seru Byakuya setelah agak jauh dari hollow itu.

Ratusan kelopak bunga sakura berwarna merah muda keluar dari bilah pedang Byakuya seiring dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Kelopak sakura itu kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu dan mengalami materialisasi menjadi sosok pria muda.

"Nih… gue udah keluar. Loe udah bisa liat gue kan?" kata pria itu sambil bersender di salah satu pohon rindang dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bukan gitu maksud gue, Sen! Bantuin gue napa?" kata Byakuya sewot kepada sosok pria itu yang ternyata wujud materialisasi dari jiwa zanpakutounya.

"Gak mau!" kata Senbonzakura sebal seraya membuang muka.

"Kenapa? Loe mau berkhianat lagi ya? Blom puas loe udah berencana mo ngebunuh gue gara-gara ulah Muramasa, si mumi gila itu?" berondong Byakuya setengah emosi.

"Ya… bisa aja sih. Abis loe blom ngasih makan ke gue hari ini. Gue laper! Kalo dah laper, kelopak sakura gue layu jadi gak tajem lagi!" kata Senbonzakura. "Lagian, loe juga hari ini udah lupa sama gue. Biasanya tiap pagi, gue dimandiin pake air kembang tujuh rupa trus diolesi pake minyak putri duyung. Beh… boro-boro, di elus aja kagak, eh loe seenak jidatnya ngegotong-gotong gue seharian tanpa minta persetujuan gue. Ucapin selamat pagi dulu, kek! Gue kan juga lagi kangen banget ama si rose, kanthil, kenanga, krisan, ama melati. Mereka 'kan cewe-cewe' gue yang paling cantik. Biasanya kan tiap pagi pas loe mandiin gue pake kembang tujuh rupa, mereka 'kan bisa jadi temen gue di inner world," Senbonzakura akhirnya mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dengan muka manyun.

"Duh," kata Byakuya seraya mukul jidatnya pake sarung pedangnya."Iya-iya gue lupa, sori bro. Abis tadi adik gue, si Rukia tiba tiba ngambek trus ngilang deh, jadi gue nyariin dia dulu," kata Byakuya ngeles.

"Ugh… loe sayang gak sih sebenarnya ama gue?!" tanya Senbonzakura cemberut.

"Iya… gue sayang kok. Sayang banget!" jawab Byakuya panik.

"Trus kenapa loe milih nyariin adik loe dulu? Kenapa gak mentingin gue?" Senbonzakura sudah kesal tingkat tinggi. Hatinya sakiiittt banget diduain (?)

"Duh… jangan gitu dong! Masa' ngambek sih! Bilang aja maunya loe apa, ntar gue turutin deh mau loe," kata Byakuya berusaha menenangkan Senbonzakura.

"Kan tadi udah gue bilang, gue laper! LAPER!!!" jerit Senbonzakura kayak anak kecil, matanya udah sembab.

Ya udah, nih makan!" lanjutnya sambil melemparkan sebuah kantong hitam ukuran sedang kearah Senbonzakura.

Senbonzakura menangkap kantong hitam yang dilempar Byakuya itu dan membukanya."Apaan nih!? Masa urea lagi sih!? Bosen tau', lagian ntu pupuk 'kan bisa beracun kalo overdosis, trus juga susah di recycling oleh alam. Loe mau bunuh gue ya? Balas dendam nih?" tolak Senbonzakura emosi. Ia melempar kantong berisi urea itu ke tanah, membuat isinya betebaran dan kontan saja rumput-rumput liar tumbuh dengan ganasnya.

"Trus mau loe apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Duh bego banget sih loe. Ya pupuk organik lah. Hari gini pake urea? Modernisasi pertanian bro! Sekarang saatnya back to nature, kembali ke alam!" kata Senbonzakura setengah teriak.

"Udah… trus maunya apa, sekarang?" tanya Byakuya lagi, sewot, empat buah tanda siku dengan suka rela muncul di pelipis kirinya.

"Hm… gue mau pupuk yang seratus persen organik. Terbuat dari campuran 45 % kotoran sapi yang sudah difermentasi dengan jerami selama 1 minggu, 17% daun-daunan yang telah mengalami pembusukan dan terurai oleh bakteri anarob sehingga membentuk humus, 10% cacing tanah yang membantu sirkulasi udara dalam tanah sehingga akar-akar gue bisa bernapas, 8% kotoran kambing yang masih segar, 13% sampah organik manusia dan 7% air yang telah mengalami destilata hingga 2 kali sehingga benar-benar air murni, pure H2O2," kata Senbonzakura panjang lebar.

Byakuya sweatdrop mendengar permintaan aneh bin nista dari zanpakutounya itu."Trus gue mau cari kemana ntu ramuan aneh?" tanya Byakuya setengah memelas, minta sedikit keringanan.

"Terserah. Sebelum loe dapet ntu makanan bergizi tinggi buat gue, gue gak bakalan nurutin apa mau loe! Jaa…," kata Senbonzakura yang kemudian tubuhnya berangsur-angsur terurai menjadi guguran kelopak sakura dan terbang tertiup angin.

"Sen-chan! Tu-tunggu! Jangan tinggalin gue!" seru Byakuya sedikit mewek.

'_Bodo amat. Gue mau tidur! Lemes gue!_' kata Senbonzakura dari inner world. Dalam inner world-nya Byakuya dapat melihat Senbonzakura yang ngambek dan menutup pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga bangkai raksasa dengan agak keras.

"Hah… ya sudahlah," kata Byakuya menyerah dari keegoisan zanpakutounya itu. "Apa boleh buat, terpaksa deh pake katana biasa dan kidou,' katanya dalam hati seraya menghadapi sosok hollow yang terlupakan keberadaannya selama kurang lebih 2 menit karena pertengkaran yang terjadi antara zanpakutou dan masternya tadi.

"Grorrrr…!" Hollow itu mengayunkan kedua cakarnya dengan membabi buta ke arah Byakuya. Suara gedebum dan retakan tanah membahana di siang bolong, dengan gesit Byakuya bershunpo menghindari terjangan ganas hollow itu.

"Hadou no san juu ichi. Sakahou!" desis Byakuya melepaskan kidou berbentuk bola api merah ke arah tubuh hollow berkepala serigala itu. Namun dengan gerakan yang gesit pula, hollow itu berhasil menghindarnya sehingga hanya lengannya saja yang terkena sedikit gesekan bola api kidou Byakuya.

"Cih… kurang ajar!" Hollow itu mengeluarkan bola api berwarna merah kehitaman. Byakuya yang tiba-tiba gerakan refleksnya lambat akhirnya hanya bisa memandang kearah datangnya bola api itu. Dengan wajah dinginnya dan sok merendahkan lawannya, ia pun merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, berusaha menangkis bola api itu dengan tangan kosong.

BLAARRRR!!!!

Bola api menghantam tubuh Byakuya dan menimbulkan efek ledakan yang cukup besar. Debu dan asap hitam beterbangan dari arah ledakan itu hingga mencapai radius 25 meter dari pusat ledakan.

"Uhuk… uhuk!" Baku… uhuk.. -dou no-… uhuk… roku: uhuk… Rikujyou Kourou! Uhuk…," Byakuya melemparkan kidounya ke hollow itu sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Hollow yang mendengarnya sweatdrop, namun enam buah lempengan balok cahaya berwarna kuning menancap pada perut hollow tersebut, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dari balik asap yang mengepul tadi, Byakuya muncul tiba-tiba, melompat ke arah hollow tersebut. CRASH !! Byakuya mengayunkan zanpakutou-nya, memisahkan kepala hollow itu dari tubuhnya. Darah hitam kental memuncrat dari tubuh hollow tersebut, menyisakan debu pasir hitam yang kemudian terurai dari tubuhnya.

"Fiuh… uhuk… uhuk… hoekh! Mpeh! Cuh-cuh!" Byakuya terbatuk-batuk dan meludahkan air liurnya yang terasa pahit akibat terlalu banyak menghirup asap ledakan. "Hah… repot juga ya, kalo bikin Sen-chan ngambek," katanya pelan penuh rasa penyesalan sambil menghela napas." Duh mana shihakusou dan scharf gue jadi lecek lagi. Muka gue lecek gak ya? Waduh… kenseikan gue retak nih! Ini kan mahal banget! Gaji seratus tahun sebagai shinigami juga gak bakalan mampu membelinya!" keluh Byakuya setengah panik sambil berjongkok dan berkaca di air kolam yang ada di dekatnya.

Byakuya kemudian berdiri. "Biasanya kan, Rukia yang selalu sewot kalo baju gue lecek dikit, apalagi kalo gue lupa gak creambath gara-gara sibuk ngurusin divisi 6, hah…," katanya lirih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hn… Rukia?" Byakuya mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu, pandangannya menerawang lurus ke arah air kolam di depannya.

Siiingggg… hening seketika. Mata Byakuya terbelalak setelah ia mengingat suatu hal yang amat penting yang telah ia lupakan.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Byakuya super panik, shock mendadak. Dengan kalang kabut, Byakuya kemudian membasuh mukanya dengan air kolam yang sudah mengalami pewarnaan itu, merapikan penampilannya dan bershunpo melesat mencari Rukia yang telah ia lupakan keberadaannya selama kurang lebih 2 jam tadi.

"Rukia, tunggulah! Kakak akan segera menyelamatkanmu, adikku sayang!" kata Byakuya ditengah-tengah acara bershunponya mencari Rukia.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Author Note :**

Panjang ! Wah malah melebar juga ke konflik ma Senbonzakura segala nih. Ohoho… Byakuya OOC banget. Tapi OOC-nya beda, Byakun cuman OOC kalo sedang sendirian aja atau pas sama zanpakutounya. Trus bahasa elu-guenya Byakun cuma berlaku pas sendiri or pas ngemeng sama Senbonzakura, jadi kalo pas sama orang lain tetep pake bahasa aku-kamu-anda-saya dan masih dengan tampang cool, datar, dingin, n stoicnya. Katanya sih buat menjaga kehormatan klan Kuchiki gitu. Begitu pula Ishida, dia juga OOC cuman di alam pikirannya saja.

Sumpah saya gak tega banget pas nulisin yang pupuk organik itu. Gila… pake mikir lama banget di depan kompi (bingung mo ditulis apa enggak ya) plus ketawa-ketawa gaje kayak orgil pas ngetik adegannya Byakun.

Destilata itu kalo gak salah artinya penyaringan untuk memperoleh senyawa murni. Kan air itu gak cuma mengandung H2O2 saja, ada campuran bahan2 lain meski sedikit. Jadi air dipanaskan kemudian didinginkan dan ditampung dalam bejana kimia, dalam bejana cuma ada H2O2-nya saja, unsur lain masih tertinggal pada bejana lain yang tadi buat tempat air sebelum dipanaskan.

Muramasa itu tokoh di Bleach. Ia materialisasi dari zanpakutou yang mendalangi pengkhianatan para zanpakutou pada masternya. Kalo dah nonton yang episode 225-an ke atas pasti dah tau kayak apa dia. Menurutku sih kayak mumi hehehe… ya sudahlah saatnya membalas review.

**MaskicHy. ZaoLdyEcK** : hah? Byakuya OOC ya? Wah… gak nyadar nih saya hehehe. Ya sudah chappie ini sekalian aja deh dia tak bikin super-OOC ha3. Kan gak asik kalo gak dibikin OOC. Iya ini pure family, masih blom rela kalo saya bikin pairing ByaRuki. Makasih repiune.

**Nanakizawa l'Noche** : sebenare Rukia gak selamanya saya bikin kasar kok, kan sudah dibilangin perubahan moodnya cepet banget. Makasih reviewnya.

**RabicHan kawaii. na** : Rukia emang tak jadiin OOC. Iya ini udah ada Ichigonya kok, Ishidanya juga ada walaupun RabicHan gak minta. Makasih repiune.

**Vi. D. Z** : sebenare sih nasib Byakuya kan sudah bisa ditebak dari judulnya. Iya gak? Rukia jadi kayak gini ya… 100% karena ulah saya mwahahahaha *ketawa setan* -disambit sode no shirayuki n disabet pake senbonzakura-. Makasih dah repiu.

**BinBin-Mayen. Kuchiki** : Wah penggemar Byakuya ya? Aduh minta maap nih, Byaku jadi digituin. Rukia mah gak manis di sini tapi jadi nyebelin kayak anak kecil. Hehehe makasih dah repiu.

**Ruki. ya. cH** : iya ini Naomi, cuman tak bikin beda aja tulisannya jadi 'naOmi' biar lebih estetis (halah). Maap buat Rukia FC, dia tak jadiin sinting huhuhu… makasih repiune.

**Rin Primula Bernkastel** : uweee… lagi pengen ngerjain Byakuya sih sebenare? Abis dari dulu dia kok jadi maha sempurna terus, Byaku kan juga manusia, punya sisi OOC juga kan (Byakuya : Hoi… enak aja gue kapten shinigami, dah mati bukan manusia lagi! *emosi mode*). Hah? Rukia dibawa ke psikiater? Hmm… sepertinya seru tuh. Makasih repiune.

**yuinayuki- chan** : hohoho… iyo Rukia strees, tapi Byaku juga ikutan stress nih huwehehe. Psikiaternya ntar juga datang kok.

**MayonAka- nO- shAdOw- Girl **: hahaha… iya kasian bener. Lagi pengen ngerjain sang cowok paling sempurna se-anime Bleach nih. Trims sudah merepiu.

**shena blitz** : hum aku suka sosok Byaku juga karena rasa sayangnya sama adiknya yang begitu besar itu dan karena itu… tak bikin sedikit humornya. Jadi keras kepala yah… hum… mungkin sih. Kalo chappie ini sih Byaku malah jadi ngalah sama Senbonzakura. Makasih repiu'ne

**Ni- chan d' Sora Yuki** : Hahaha… iya Rukia sedang kesambit nih ceritanya tapi Byakuya gak ngerti harus di gimanain, makanya minta lontong eh tolong ke Unohana taichou. Isi gumpalan kertas itu nanti akan terungkap kok jadi tenang aja yah. Trims reviewnya.

.

Hummm… terima kasih buat yang ngasih repiu. Ohohoho jadi… kalo tertarik mau repiu lagi, arahkan kursor "tikus" anda ke kotak ijo di bawah ini !!!

.


	3. Hadapilah Aku !

'_Siapa bilang gue mau mengeluarkan bankai? Gue masih ngambek tauk_!' kata Senbonzakura tiba-tiba dari inner world Byakuya, menyadarkannya kembali bahwa sang zanpakutou sedang tidak mau diajak kompromi dan bekerja sama.

Ishida bersiap untuk melepaskan anak panahnya, dengan 1200 tembakan dalam satu detik.

"Bankai. Tensha Zangetsu," kata Ichigo merelease bentuk bankai zanpakutounya.

'_Mati gue_!' kata Byakuya dalam hati.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Bleach and It's Characters is Tite Kubo's

but this story is mine

Genre : Family/Humor

Rated : T (aman-aman dan dijamin halal).

Warning : masih dengan kata-kata emas saya "OOC Tingkat Tinggi!!! Tapi tidak sampai tingkat super seperti kemaren. Humor tapi juga ada konflik. Kalimat cetak miring dengan tanda petik satu buah berarti berkata dalam hati. Selamat membaca !!

.

.

.

**Adikku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

**Chapter 3 : Hadapilah Aku !!!**

"Ni-sama jahat sekali. Kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini? Hiks… hiks… selamat tinggal, ni-sama," kata Rukia memandang ke arah keramaian kota Karakura di bawahnya. Rambut hitam sebahunya berkibar indah tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus di senja hari kota Karakura.

"Hisana nee, aku merindukanmu," lanjutnya sambil menutup mata, bersiap untuk melompat dari atas atap gedung pencakar langit setinggi 75 meter. "Kita akan segera bertemu, nee-chan."

"Rukiaaaa! Hosh… hosh… Berhenti! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah?" seru Ichigo di belakang Rukia.

Rukia membatalkan niatnya, ia kemudian membalikkan badannya, matanya terbelalak kaget. "I-Ichigo?" katanya.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia dengan mata sendu. Sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, ia berkata,"Rukia… turunlah! Jangan seperti ini, dasar bodoh! Jangan membuatku merasa kehilangan lagi! Kumohon, Rukia!"

"Ta-tapi Ichigo. Hisana-nee pasti sangat merindukanku. Aku ingin sekali menjenguknya," kata Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo, menatap jauh pada langit senja kota Karakura.

"Kau tau, Rukia…," kata Ichigo menurunkan tangannya dan kemudian menatap langit senja yang indah itu. "Lihatlah bintang yang paling cerah di langit itu! Mungkin… Hisana-nee sudah bahagia di atas sana," katanya sambil menunjuk bintang alpha-centaury A di langit selatan.

"Ichigo… benarkah itu?" tanya Rukia lirih, yang juga menatap bintang paling cemerlang itu. Rukia masih tetap berdiri di tepi atap gedung itu, tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Ya, aku yakin itu. Walaupun, aku belum pernah memahami sosoknya, ia pasti tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Oleh karena itu, ia selalu tersenyum sebagai sosok bintang di langit sana, dan kasih sayangnya akan selalu di hatimu," kata Ichigo sambil menyentuhkan tangan kanannya ke dada kirinya.

Rukia tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ichigo," katanya.

" Jadi Rukia… kumohon turunlah! Hisana-nee pasti tidak akan senang bila kau berbuat seperti itu," kata Ichigo yang kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya lagi ke arah Rukia.

Rukia menerima uluran tangan Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memeluk boneka chappy superjumbonya. Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia, dan kemudian memeluknya. Rukia terisak, "Ichigo… terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

"Hm… sudahlah," kata Ichigo menenangkan.

"Ehem… ehem," Ishida berdehem. Ia merasa jengah dengan adegan sok romantis itu. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi dia sebel aja kalo dari tadi ia cuma berdiri saja seperti kambing congek. Mukanya sudah merah padam melihat Ichigo dan Rukia saling berpelukan.

Rukia yang mendengar suara deheman yang lumayan keras itu, otomatis mendorong tubuh Ichigo ke belakang dan kemudian menengok ke arah Ishida.

"I-Ishida? A-ano… i-itu," kata Rukia terbata-bata dengan wajah yang mirip kepiting rebus, menunduk malu. Matanya melirik-lirik galau ke segala arah.

'_Sial… gangguin orang aja. Padahal lagi romantis-romantisnya juga_,' batin Ichigo kesal.

"Jadi Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tadi Byakuya mencarimu?" tanya Ishida agak canggung, masih teringat dengan peristiwa beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ni-sama? Ichigo… kau bertemu dengan ni-sama? Dimana?" tanya Rukia antusias, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ishida kepada Ichigo.

'_Huh… gue dicuekin lagi. Yang tanya gue, kenapa yang dapet respon Ichigo? Grrrr… dasar nyebelin_,' geram Ishida dalam hati.

"Hm… iya, tadi sewaktu kami, aku dan Ishida jalan-jalan di taman," jawab Ichigo.

'_Jalan-jalan katanya? Berdua sama Ichigo? Enak aja, gue masih normal tau'! Loe aja yang tadi nyeret-nyeret gue buat nyari Kon. Salahin adek loe tuh si Karin yang buang Kon! Loe cuma manfaatin gue 'kan, karena insting gue nyari reiatsu tajem_,' kata Ishida dalam hati, super sewot. Dalam imaginasinya, Ishida sedang ngacungin pentungan ke Ichigo trus melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Ichigo, dan Ishida tersenyum puas, gak nyadar kalo di dunia nyata ia cekikikan gak jelas, membuat dua makhluk bergender berbeda yang tadi nyuekin dia kini memusatkan perhatian penuh padanya.

"Eh? Ishida? Woi… kenapa loe?" tanya Ichigo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di depan muka Ishida, namun Ishida tetap saja tak bergeming, masih cekikikan dan tersenyum setan(?)

"Hah," Ichigo menghela napas dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kanan Ishida sedangkan kedua tangannya membentuk corong. "WOY… Ishidaaaaaa! BANGUUUNN!!! Dah maghrib nihhhh!" teriak Ichigo. Kelelawar pun sampai beterbangan, saking kerasnya suara cempreng Ichigo, sedangkan Rukia menjatuhkan boneka chappy kesayangannya kemudian dengan cepat menutup kedua telinganya.

Ngiiiinnnnggggggg… telinga Ishida berdenging.

"Aww! Pelanin dikit napa? Sakit tauk!" ujar Ishida sewot banget sambil menutup telinganya yang sekarang berdarah-darah.

"Makanya jangan tidur saat mata terjaga," kata Ichigo santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jeans hitamnya.

"Maksudmu?" kata Ishida dengan nada suara tinggi, kacamatanya berkilat-kilat.

"Ah sudahlah," kata Ichigo, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin mengelak karena gak ngerti maksud kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan tadi.

'_Ugghh… dasar orang ini! Bilang aja kalo sebenarnya loe gak ngerti barusan udah ngomong apa_!' geram Ishida dalam hati, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Ah… iya. Kuchiki, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sedang ada misi?" tanya Ishida kemudian setelah berhasil meredam amarahnya yang bergelora.

"Hn? Tidak, sebenarnya hari ini aku lagi jalan-jalan dengan ni-sama," kata Rukia menggeleng. "Eh… lihat-lihat! Boneka chappy ini, ini pemberian ni-sama loh waktu di taman ria tadi," katanya antusias sambil menunjukkan boneka putih yang tadi sempat terlepas dari pelukannya.

"What?! Bya-Byakuya ke taman ria?" pekik Ichigo kaget, benar-benar gak nyangka orang sedingin Byakuya mau merendahkan martabatnya untuk memasuki dunia nista (menurut versi Byakuya) yang bernama 'taman ria.'

"Hm…," Rukia mengangguk. "Ni-sama keren banget waktu memperebutkan boneka ini, padahal sebagian dari mereka adalah anak-anak dan para gadis remaja," lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Ichigo cengo, sedangkan kacamata Ishida sudah retak di sana-sini mendengar pernyataan yang hampir mustahil tentang kelakuan seorang pria sedingin Kuchiki Byakuya itu.

"Kau… serius?" tanya Ishida yang tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Aku punya foto kami berdua saat kami menaiki biang lala dan permainan lain," kata Rukia seraya membuka tas selempangnya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar fotonya dan Byakuya saat di taman ria, kemudian memberikannya pada Ichigo.

Ishida dan Ichigo memperhatikan satu persatu foto-foto tersebut dengan muka shock. Foto Byakuya saat sedang makan es krim dan memakai bando telinga kelinci, saat di colek-colek bencong, saat sedang duduk manyun nungguin Rukia yang lagi asik main sama badut kelinci, saat beraksi memperebutkan obralan chappy superjumbo yang kini ada di pelukan Rukia layaknya seorang ibu-ibu, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya, ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Seperti bukan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya saja," kata Ishida setelah selesai mengamati foto-foto nista Byakuya.

"Tak kusangka, orang yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan suatu klan seperti dia bisa berbuat hal bodoh semacam ini," kata Ichigo mendramatisir suasana.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, "Bwahahahahahaha! Byakuya, dikejar bencong! Hwahahahaha… li-lihat foto-foto ini!" tawa Ichigo meledak seketika sedangkan Ishida hanya berdehem menahan tawa.

"Apa katamu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dingin.

"Hahaha… a-aku… hahaha… ti-tidak percaya, orang seperti dia bisa seperti ini, hmph…bwahahaha," kata Ichigo masih dengan tawanya yang meledak-ledak, perutnya sampai sakit akibat tawanya yang hebat itu.

"Jangan. Berani-berani. Menghina. Kakakku!" kata Rukia yang kini telah berwujud shinigami, menghunuskan ujung pedang zanpakutounya ke dagu Ichigo.

"Rukia… Rukia, sudahlah aku cuma bercanda kok," kata Ichigo sambil menyingkirkan katana Rukia dari dagunya dengan kedua jari tangan kirinya.

"Mae Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia merelease bentuk shikai zanpakutounya. "Tsugi no mae Hakuren!" Kabut putih dingin menyembur keluar dari ujung katana Rukia, membekukan setiap benda yang mengenainya.

"Huwaaaaaa!" Ichigo berteriak menghindari serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Dan kau!" Pandangan Rukia beralih kepada Ishida yang berada disamping kanannya. "Hadou 4 Byakuchi!"

Kilat petir putih menyambar dari jari telunjuk kanan Rukia, mengenai dada Ishida yang kurang waspada karena terlalu shock dengan peristiwa yang menimpa Ichigo. Ishida terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. BUK!! Benturan yang cukup keras terjadi antara punggung Ishida dengan pintu darurat yang ada di atap gedung itu.

"Ugh!" Ishida mengerang kesakitan."A… apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"Hey Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi, sedikit geram juga karena tiba-tiba -tanpa tau masalahnya- diserang begitu saja oleh Rukia, yang notabene adalah rekan sekaligus partnernya selama ini.

"Karena kau, telah menghina ni-sama ku," kata Rukia dingin.

"Oke-oke, aku kan cuma bercanda. Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakannya," kata Ichigo berusaha menenangkan emosi Rukia.

"Kata-kata yang telah diucapkan, tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Itulah prinsip, seorang shinigami," kata Rukia dengan nada dan tatapan sedingin es. "Oleh karena itu, pecundang sepertimu harus dihukum." Rukia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Ichigo."Hadou no san juu ichi, Sakahou!" serunya.

Ichigo hanya bisa diam mematung sambil membelalakkan matanya, memandang nanar pada bola api merah yang melesat ke arahnya. BLAARRRR!!! Bola api kidou milik Rukia menghantam telak tubuh Ichigo, membuat tubuh Ichigo kini nyaris menghitam, gosong dan luka di mana-mana.

"Ru-Rukia… uhuk…," kata Ichigo terbatuk. Darah segar merembes dari sudut mulutnya.

'_Cih… apa boleh buat kalau begini, walau aku tak tahu dia kenapa_,' batin Ishida sambil membidik Rukia dengan busur panahnya yang besar. Panah itupun akhirnya terlepas dari busurnya, melesat dengan cepat ke arah Rukia yang berdiri sekitar 30 meter di depannya.

TRANGGG!!! Sebuah pedang beradu, menangkis anak panah itu sehingga gagal untuk mencapai targetnya.

"Ni-sama?" kata Rukia setelah melihat sang malaikat penolongnya.

Byakuya berdiri membelakangi Rukia, menatap dingin pada Ishida. Siapapun yang berani menggores kulit Rukia sedikitpun, maka ia harus mati di tangannya. Itulah prinsip dan janji yang dipegang teguh oleh Byakuya. Janji yang ia ucapkan kepada istri tercintanya sebelum ajal menjemput satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang sedingin es.

Byakuya mencabut katananya, bershunpo, melesat ke arah Ishida sedangkan Ishida sudah bersiap-siap dengan membidikkan anak panahnya. Slaassshh! Byakuya mengayunkan katananya, Ishida menarik busur panah Ginrei Kujaku-nya. Trang! Tiba-tiba Ichigo sudah berdiri di antara Byakuya dan Ishida. Zangetsu yang besar beradu dengan Senbonzakura yang ramping.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, menyingkir dari hadapanku!" desis Byakuya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Byakuya! Tak 'kan kubiarkan siapapun menyakiti teman-temanku,"kata Ichigo dengan seringainya.

"Kurosaki!" seru Ishida.

"Kau bukan lawannya Ishida. Setidaknya aku pernah berpengalaman bertarung dengannya," kata Ichigo datar, masih tetap pada posisi semula.

'_Grrrr… dia meremehkan gue ternyata. Lama-lama ni duren busuk makin nyebelin aja_,' geram Ishida dalam hati. "Tapi… Kurosaki. Setidaknya, aku juga ingin bertarung dengannya," katanya.

"Tidak, Ishida," kata Ichigo sambil mendorong dengan kuat zanpakutounya, membuat Byakuya mundur beberapa meter ke belakang. Ichigo memanggul Zangetsunya, menatap Ishida dan berkata,"Aku punya bankai, dan bisa shunpo, kau tau kan? Kalo dia mereleasekan bentuk shikai atau mencapai bankai, kau akan kesulitan bila menghadapinya sendiri," kata Ichigo.

Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot, kemudian menatap Byakuya. " Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu? Ginrei Kujaku milikku bisa menembakkan 1200 anak panah dalam satu detik dan aku juga bisa melakukan shunpo. Jadi, bukan alasan bagimu untuk melarangku bertarung dengannya," kata Ishida datar sambil mengarahkan busurnya ke Byakuya.

"Kau ini! Dikasih tau malah tambah sok hebat!" seru Ichigo sedikit emosi.

"Asal kalian tahu, perbedaan kekuatan kita bagaikan langit dan bumi. Jadi, majulah kalian berdua!" kata Byakuya dingin dan datar.

"Hm… begitu?" tanya Ichigo. Ishida hanya sedikit tersenyum mendengar tantangan itu.

'_Siapa bilang gue mau mengeluarkan bankai? Gue masih ngambek tauk_!' kata Senbonzakura tiba-tiba dari inner world Byakuya, menyadarkannya kembali bahwa sang zanpakutou sedang tidak mau diajak kompromi dan bekerja sama.

Ishida bersiap untuk melepaskan anak panahnya, dengan 1200 tembakan dalam satu detik.

"Bankai. Tensha Zangetsu," kata Ichigo merelease bentuk bankai zanpakutounya.

'_Mati gue_!' kata Byakuya dalam hati.'

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Pojok Shinigami(?) **

Uwaaaa full of IchiRuki! Maap chappie ini full of Rukia yang stress jadi sedikit banget humornya dan sepertinya fic ini akan menjadi panjang deh. Apakah Byakuya akan mati? Tunggu chapter berikutnya!

**Rukia** : Dasar author gak konsisten! Katanya mau selesai dalam 2-3 chapter!

**Author** : Ya gimana ya… abis idenya banyak sih, tuangin aja daripada mubazir tapi… sudahlah sekarang saatnya mengulas beberapa repiu yang masuk dari chapter kemarin. Sen… Byaku dimulai sekarang!

**Sen n Byaku** : Okey, Siap Bos.

**Senbonzakura : **pertama2 dari** Nanakizawa l'Noche. **Lah gue kan emang tumbuhan, otomatis biar seger musti dikasih pupuk n disiram pake air. Eh? Nanakizawa-chan baru tau toh kalo si Byaku itu sebenarnya sok jaim gitu, padahal ya ada sisi bego2nya dikit. Kalau pernah baca yang manga-omake bleach ada loh, trus yang di shinigami illustration book juga. Cuma emang gak terlalu keliatan kalo dia juga ada sisi itunya juga. Makasih dah repiu.

**Byakuya** : Eh? Loe berani banget menghina gue ya? Master loe yang cakep ini?

**Senbonzakura : **Ah sudahlah.Selanjutnya dari** Toshihiro Fumi**, namanya juga "Super Ultra High Level OOC Tingkat Tinggi". Iya tuh authornya udah pikun kali ya… namanya Reiraku toh?

**Byakuya** : Halah… loe juga gak tau, sok banget sih. Yah… masa' author suruh ganti rugi sih. Ntar gimana nasib gue di fic ini? *nangis* Sen… dapet salam tuh dari Fumi?

**Senbonzakura** : Huh? Ogah… gue masih ngambek. Gak bersedia terima tamu.

**Byakuya** : (deathglare)

**Senbonzakura** : Uh… iya-iya. Hai… halo fumi-chan. O genki desu ka? Hai… selanjutnya **DeiDeichan. CaptainOfTheHell**

**Byakuya** : Wah panjang nian namamu. Peluk-peluk dei-dei (dapet deathglare dari Sen-chan n Sasori no Danna). Ma-maksudnya… bukan Deidara 'kan? (panik mode) Kalo ntar author meluk Deidara kan dosa, bukan muhrim sih *dibom*.

**Senbonzakura** : Jiah alesan ajah loe. Eh gak ada humornya? Pasti karena summary-nya 'kan? Hohoho… jangan liat buku dari covernya hehehe… hahaha… hihihi… *dilempar batok kelapa ma kuntilanak karena nyuri trademark* Makanya summary chappie ini diganti. Makasih repiunya.

**Byakuya : **selanjutnya **MikidaCAT**. To-toshirou? Anakkuuu!!! Uwaaahh author munculin dong ya… ya… ya!

**Author** : Iya-iya… ntar gue munculin. Gue kan juga naksir ma shiro.

**Byakuya : **(nangis terharu)… hiks sroot… Eh apa?? Sutralah. Selanjutnya **RabicHan kawaii. na**. Iya sama-sama. Ugh… silau, dari kemaren ada puppy eyes no jutsu melulu. Lah mbok dikasih coklat-ice brownies no jutsu dongk (?), 'kan lebih enak hehehe. Ichiruki? Tuh sudah ada… chappie ini full of Ichiruki. Makasih repiunya.

Lalu dari **Kuchiki Rukia- taichou**. Eh… Rukia? Kamu kemana aja sih? Akang cariin kamu tau'! Akang kangen banget huhuhuuuu.

**Senbonzakura** : (ngelus dada) Sabar-sabar. Orang sabar di sayang Jashin(?)

**Byakuya** : Ishi n Ichi tuh emang suka banget bertengkar kok. Ishi yang grusa-grusu dan Ichi yang super hati2. Udah liat bleach episode 144 kan? Keliatan banget bedanya Ichi n Ishi. Selanjutnya dari** Ni- chan d'Sora Yuki**. Hmm… di-diterusin? Ma-maksudnya?

**Author** : maksud dia, gue disuruh nerusin penderitaan loe sebagai seorang kakak. Salah sendiri sister complex.

**Byakuya** : APA??? Tega sekali kau jadi author!

**Author **: Sesuka aku, fanfic 'kan emang ada untuk memutar balikkan karakter. Mau dibunuh silakan atau sekedar bikin orang kayak loe itu jadi super OOC. Sudahlah terusin aja deh repiune.

**Senbonzakura : **Okedari **MayonAka- nO- shadOw- GirL**. Tauk tuh, dasar author gila. Eh psst… psst Byaku tuh emang dari dulu jaim kok, hehehe. Sok banget dingin n cuek sama Rukia padahal dia sayang banget n overprotektif gitu. Makasih repiunya ya.

**Author **: sekarang giliran gue dong yang ngomong! *nodongin samehada* dari **Ruki_ya_cH**. Uwaaa… iya bener seperti itu tulisannya *sorak autis.* Senbonzakura dan Byakuya tuh sebenarnya saling membutuhkan loh kalau saya tarik kesimpulan dari animenya. Shinigami tidak akan menjadi kuat tanpa zanpakutou dan zanpakutou tidak akan dapat mengembangkan kekuatannya tanpa komando dan latihan dari masternya (sok tau). Ugh… entah kenapa, Tite Kubo menciptakan chara Muramasa yang membuat para zanpakutou jadi pengkhianat gitu… Makasih repiunya.

**Byakuya** : fiuh terakhir dari **BinBin-Mayen. Kuchiki**. Huehehehe… yang bikin penawarnya Unohana ntar juga ada Mayuri nya juga kok. Dasar author stress, masa ganteng2 gini cuma bencong yang mau goda gue? Huh… sebel.

**Senbonzakura** : Eh Byaku… emangnya adik loe tuh sebenarnya berapa sih? Rukia apa Mayen? *bingung mode*

**Byakuya** : Hm… Rukia. Tapi… kalo Mayen mau daftar jadi adik gue juga boleh. Gue bisa punya adek banyak truz kan kulindungi dengan sepenuh jiwaku (berapi-api dengan background gunung meletus).

**Senbonzakura** : dasar sister complex stadium 4! Hadoohh… bisa-bisanya gue punya master kayak gini! (geleng-geleng kepala).

**Byakuya** : Apa loe bilang?

**Senbonzakura** : Eh… e-enggak kok. Ya udah deh ngucapin makasih aja buat yang bersedia baca apalagi yang ngasih repiu. Truz kasih pesan, kalo tertarik lagi mau repiu arahkan buntut "tikus" ke kotak ijo di bawah ini ya !!! Salam manis dari naOmi juga. Eh?? Author dimana loe?

**Author** : (mendengkur di bawah selimut)… iya-iya, gue disini. Sampai jumpa chapter depan. Oyasuminasai… hoahm!


	4. Putus ?

'_CHILDISH!!! Kalian pikir umur kalian berapa, hah!? Memalukan! Dasar kekanak-kanakan!'_ seru Ichigo super-sewot melihat kedua orang di depannya itu.

'_Ichigo… inilah yang dinamakan menikmati hidup,' _kata Zangetsu layaknya seorang kakek yang menasehati cucunya sambil memejamkan mata dan menyesap kopinya.

.

**Disclaimer**

Bleach and It's Characters is Tite Kubo's

but this story is mine

Genre : Family/Humor

Rated : T (aman-aman dan dijamin halal).

Warning : masih dengan kata-kata emas saya "OOC Tingkat Tinggi!!! Cetak miring berarti percakapan inner world atau berkata dalam hati. Selamat membaca !!

.

.

.

**Adikku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

**Sebelumnya …**

'_Siapa bilang gue mau mengeluarkan bankai? Gue masih ngambek tauk!_' kata Senbonzakura tiba-tiba dari inner world Byakuya, menyadarkannya kembali bahwa sang zanpakutou sedang tidak mau diajak kompromi dan bekerja sama.

Ishida bersiap untuk melepaskan anak panahnya, dengan 1200 tembakan dalam satu detik.

"Bankai. Tensha Zangetsu," kata Ichigo merelease bentuk bankai zanpakutounya.

'_Mati gue!_' kata Byakuya dalam hati.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Putus (?)**

'_Peduli amat kalau loe mati!_' kata Senbonzakura ketus.

'_Sen… ayo dong! Bantuin gue kali iniiii aja! Kalo gue mati gimana?_' pinta Byakuya.

'_Ya gampang, gue tinggal cari master baru lagi 'kan!_' jawab Senbonzakura santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanan ke depan wajahnya. _'Udah sana jangan gangguin gue! Atau loe mau ngerasaain lagi timbunan kelopak sakura gue hah!_' bentaknya.

Sebesar apapun kesabaran seseorang, namun akhirnya akan pupus juga bukan? Begitu juga dengan Byakuya yang merupakan tipe orang yang cenderung tenang walaupun dulu saat masih remaja, emosinya meledak-ledak.

'_Hah sudahlah, percuma berdebat sama loe! Bikin sakit hati saja. Oke… gue gak akan pernah minta bantuan lagi sama loe! KITA PUTUS!!!_' kata Byakuya tegas sambil keluar dari inner worldnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan wajah yang merah menahan amarah.

'_Eh? A-apa?_' Senbonzakura terkaget mendengarnya tapi kemudian dengan membuang muka dan berkata ketus serta setengah berteriak ia berkata,_'Huh… terserahlah! Putus ya putus, gue juga udah bosen sama loe!' _

Sakit hati rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Byakuya. Agak menyesal juga sih sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat Senbonzakura-lah yang memulai pertengkaran itu, walaupun kelewatan juga sebenarnya sampai Byakuya marah besar, namun ego dan harga diri yang tinggi menolak hatinya untuk meminta maaf kepada sang master. Sebenarnya Senbonzakura bohong kalau ia akan mencari master baru kalau Byakuya mati –sejujurnya ia khawatir juga kalau seandainya masternya itu mati karena jiwanya juga akan lenyap, zanpakutou ada karena ada master yang selalu membimbingnya bukan?-

"Hei Kuya! Udah selesai bengongnya?" seru Ichigo.

"Kuya?" tanya Ishida.

"Ya… daripada repot-repot mengucapkan tiga suku kata, lebih enak manggil dengan nama Kuya aja yang dua suku kata," kata Ichigo santai.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, ayo mulai!" tantang Byakuya sambil mengeluarkan katana dari sarung pedangnya.

"Baiklah ayo mulai!" kata Ichigo tersenyum.

Ichigo berlari ke arah Byakuya sambil mengayunkan zanpakutounya, dengan sigap Byakuya juga mengayunkan katananya ke depan wajahnya untuk menangkisnya. "Heyaaaa!" Ichigo mengayunkan Zangetsu ke sisi kiri wajah Byakuya yang berusaha menangkisnya dengan katana miliknya, tapi saat Zangetsu hampir menyentuh katana Byakuya, zanpakutou itu tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri untuk menghindari tangkisan Byakuya.

"Huh?" Ichigo bingung dengan zanpakutounya itu, akhirnya Ichigo mundur beberapa meter ke belakang untuk menjauh dari Byakuya. _'Heiii… kakek Zangetsu! Kenapa gerak sendiri sih?'_ tanya Ichigo sedikit sewot kepada jiwa zanpakutounya di inner world.

'_Ichigo… kau lupa?_' tanya Zangetsu sedikit dingin sambil menatap awan-awan yang bergerak vertical di inner world.

'_Hah? Tentang apa?_' tanya Ichigo balik sambil menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke rambut orangenya.

'_Zanpakutou adalah jiwa yang terbentuk dari reiatsu seorang shinigami. Zanpakutou adalah sosok pedang yang memiliki jiwa tersendiri. Ia bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan dan perlakuan yang terjadi pada pedang yang dihuninya_,' kata Zangetsu berbelit-belit.

Ichigo sweatdrop. _'Hah… kakek, jadi intinya apa?_' tanya Ichigo yang tidak mengerti apa perkataan Zangetsu.

'_Intinya… aku juga bisa merasakan setiap kali kau menebas zanpakutou itu ke benda lain_,' jawab Zangetsu. '_Kau tahu…,_' Zangetsu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Ichigo dan kemudian menurunkan resleting jubah hitam panjangnya.

'_Ja-jangan! Apa yang kau lakukan, Zangetsu_!' pekik Ichigo sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan Ichigo? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ini padamu!_' Zangetsu melesat ke arah Ichigo kemudian mencoba melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang menutupi wajahnya.

'_Ja-jangan! Tidak, kumohon jangan paksa aku!_' pekik Ichigo menutup mata. '_Oh tidak, Za-Zangetsu…_,' kata Ichigo terbata saat melihat ke arah Zangetsu setelah Zangetsu berhasil memaksa Ichigo untuk membuka matanya. _'Apa yang terjadi padamu, kek? Kenapa dadamu lebam-lebam begitu?_' tanyanya dengan nada datar.

'_Kau memang bocah kurang ajaarrrrr!_' kata Zangetsu geram. Ia merasa sedikit sakit hati dengan respon Ichigo. _'Gak tau apa gara-gara kamu gak pernah mengasah pedangnya, aku jadi lebam-lebam gini!?_' teriak Zangetsu sewot sambil menggenggam telapak tangannya sendiri di samping tubuhnya.

'_Kok bisa?'_ tanya Ichigo dengan tampang tanpa dosanya itu.

'_Intinya_…,' Zangetsu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas sebelum semua perasaan hatinya selama ini tumpah ruah. _'Kau… sebagai shinigami masterku, tidak pernah merawat diriku! Kau jarang mengasah zanpakutoumu! Jadi… selain jurusmu tidak mempan lagi, kau juga melukaiku. Karena tidak tajam, setiap berbenturan dengan pedang atau benda lain, tubuhku juga ikut terluka karena tidak mampu menebasnya!'_ sembur Zangetsu sambil menuding Ichigo dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

'_Oh jadi gitu ya. Pantas selama ini, selalu menghasilkan tebasan yang tidak sempurna,'_ kata Ichigo mengerti sambil memukulkan kepalan telapak tangan kanannya ke atas telapak kirinya.

'_Oleh karena itu, sebelum kau mau merawat diriku secara rutin ya… paling tidak hari ini kau mau mengasahku sampai benar-benar tajam, aku MOGOK KERJA!!!'_ protes Zangetsu sambil menautkan posisi kedua tangannya bersedekap dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebal tingkat tinggi.

'_Ta-tapi… Zangetsu!'_ bantah Ichigo sambil menepuk pundak kiri Zangetsu dengan tangan kanannya.

Zangetsu menepisnya dengan sedikit kasar.'_Hah… sudahlah Ichigo, aku ingin mengistirahatkan badanku yang mulai menua ini sejenak bersama Hichigo. Jadi… untuk hari ini, kau bertarung sendiri saja,"_ kata Zangetsu dingin seraya berjalan menjauh dari Ichigo menuju sosok hollow Ichigo yang bernama Hichigo.

'_Za-Zangetsu,'_ kata Ichigo yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Zangetsu menuju tempat Hichigo berada, sekitar 20 meter di depannya.

'_King…!'_ kata Hichigo menoleh ke arah Ichigo kemudian melambaikan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang setumpuk kartu remi. _'Selamat bersenang-senang ya! Maaf, hari ini aku juga sedang malas bertarung!'_ seru Hichigo yang kini sedang duduk bersila sambil membagikan kartu remi yang akan ia mainkan bersama Zangetsu di inner world. Zangetsu kini ikut duduk bersila di depan Hichigo, di antara keduanya terdapa dua cangkir kopi panas mengepul dan sepiring cake coklat manis yang sangat enak. Ah… sungguh dunia yang sangat damai, begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Hichigo dan Zangetsu.

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam membatu, terheran-heran dengan tingkah polah dua jiwa yang menghuni dirinya itu. Tidak biasanya mereka kompak, bertindak seperti manula yang sedang menikmati hari tua pula.

'_Hei…King! Kenapa masih di sini? Sudah sana keluar, kita lagi main nih! Nanti kalau sudah bosan atau kau sudah mau mengasah pedangmu, kami akan membantumu kok,'_ kata Hichigo datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sederet kartu remi yang ada tangannya. Hichigo menjatuhkan salah satu kartu remi itu ke tumpukan kartu di depannya. _'Yak… aku menang! Kau kalah, Zangetsu!'_ sorak Hichigo kekanak-kanakan sambil berdiri dari posisinya.

'_Ka-kalian?'_ Ichigo hanya bisa ternganga melihatnya.

'_Hah… kalah lagi deh,'_ kata Zangetsu lesu seraya menghela napas. Hichigo kemudian kembali duduk di hadapan Zangetsu, seringai jahil yang tertoreh jelas di wajahnya membuat kedua alis Zangetsu saling mengkerut. Hichigo mengambil salah satu spidol boldmaker berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di samping piring cake coklat di depannya yang kini isinya tinggal separuh. Hichigo membuka tutup spidol itu kemudian menorehkan tintanya ke wajah Zangetsu membentuk suatu kumis yang lucu.

'_CHILDISH!!! Kalian pikir umur kalian berapa, hah!? Memalukan! Dasar kekanak-kanakan!'_ seru Ichigo super sewot melihat kedua orang di depannya itu.

'_Ichigo… inilah yang dinamakan menikmati hidup,' _kata Zangetsu layaknya seorang kakek yang menasehati cucunya sambil memejamkan mata dan menyesap kopinya. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan coretan spidol. Motif kumis dengan ujung melingkar di bawah hidungnya, bentuk spiral di pipi kiri, bintik-bintik mirip jerawat di pipi kanan, lingkaran di kedua matanya serta sebuah titik hitam di antara kedua alisnya. Sedangkan wajah Hichigo lebih sedikit coretannya, hanya berupa garis-garis yang membentuk seperti jenggot di dagunya serta sebuah motif kaki anjing di dahi kirinya.

"Ichigo? Hei… Ichigo!" sebuah suara panggilan dari dunia nyata menyentak lamunan Ichigo yang sedari tadi berada di inner world. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dunia sana, hm?" tanya suara yang berasal dari Ishida itu.

"Hah…," Ichigo menghela napas, berat rasanya mengetahui kenyataan ini. "Zangetsu dan Hichigo lagi mogok kerja," katanya kemudian.

"Mogok kerja? Maksudnya?" tanya Ishida.

"Arrrghhh!" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut durennya dengan kedua tangannya. Sambil berjongkok layaknya orang yang terkena masalah besar ia berkata,"Karena aku lupa mengasah Zangetsu, mungkin belum pernah kali ya? Dia ngambek. Sebelum aku mau mengasah zanpakutouku itu, ia gak mau bekerja sama."

"Loh… bukannya ada Hichigo?" tanya Ishida lagi.

"Hah… itu dia masalahnya. Entah kenapa dia lagi males bertarung hari ini. Bahkan ia dan Zangetsu malah lagi main kartu sekarang. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan," kata Ichigo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_Ichigo… inilah yang dinamakan menikmati hidup,'_ Zangetsu tiba-tiba mengulangi kata-katanya.

'_Iya-iya,'_ kata Ichigo dengan nada malas. _'Sudahlah main saja sana, aku akan menghadapinya tanpa dirimu. Nikmati saja hari tuamu, Pak Tua!'_ kata Ichigo penuh keyakinan.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, setidaknya masih ada aku yang bisa menghadapinya," kata Ishida sambil menaikkan kaca matanya dan kemudian mengarahkan kembali anak panahnya kepada Byakuya.

Syuuut… syuut… syuutt… Tiga buah anak panah cahaya berwarna biru melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Byakuya. Shunpo yang dilakukan Byakuya berhasil menghindarinya.

"Hadou no yon, Byakurai!" Byakuya melemparkan kidou dari udara ke arah Ishida. Kilat putih menyambar dari telunjuk Byakuya, mengarah dengan tepat ke tubuh Ishida. Sebelum itu terjadi, Ichigo mendorong tubuh Ishida sehingga kidou itu meleset dari sasarannya. "Hadou no san juu san, Soukatsui!"

Blarrr…. Blaarrr… Blarrr…! Ledakan api biru terjadi di semua tempat di atap gedung itu, membuat Ishida dan Ichigo kesulitan untuk menyerang balik. Ishida melesat ke udara, mengarahkan panahnya ke Byakuya. Satu panah dengan kekuatan reiatsu yang besar meluncur ke arah Byakuya. Ia berusaha bershunpo untuk menghindarinya. Panah melesak dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan menancap di tanah yang jaraknya hanya beberapa sentimeter dari kaki Byakuya.

'Fiuh… untung saja tidak kena,' batin Byakuya lega, namun beberapa saat kemudian sorot matanya menunjukkan suatu keterkejutan ketika ia melihat seringai muncul di wajah Ishida.

"Bakudou no hachi juu san, Inverted Crystal Mountain!" Byakuya mengucapkan kidou perlindungan. Sebuah pilar tinggi berbentuk piramida terbalik muncul di sekeliling Byakuya.

BLAAARRRRR!!! Panah itu akhirnya meledak dengan sangat dashyat, bahkan pilar kidou itu pun retak dan pecah berkeping-keping menyebabkan Byakuya juga terkena efek ledakan itu.

Angin kecepatan tinggi berhembus dengan cepat dari arah ledakan itu, menerbangkan debu-debu sisa ledakan. Ichigo otomatis menutup matanya untuk menghindarinya.

"Cih… sial. Kalau begini aku cuma bisa bengong saja," kata Ichigo yang kesal karena hanya bisa terdiam tidak jauh dari mereka sedangkan Rukia membelalakkan matanya melihat kejadian itu.

"Cukup… kumohon hentikan semua ini," bisik Rukia seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat shock melihat pertarungan tiga orang yang disayanginya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan mereka sampai saling membunuh seperti itu.

"Hadou no san juu ichi, Sakahou!" Byakuya kembali mengucapkan mantra kidou. Bola-bola api berwarna merah menghantam tubuh Ishida, membuatnya terpental ke belakang dan menubruk tubuh Ichigo.

"Hadou no roku juu san…," desis Byakuya yang segera mengucapkan kidou penghancur tingkat tinggi itu. Ego-nya sebagai seorang Kuchiki tidak bisa menerima sebuah kata tabu yang dinamakan dengan kekalahan.

"Cukup, ni-sama!" kata Rukia sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Byakuya. "Kumohon, hentikan semua ini," lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Minggir Rukia!" desis Byakuya dengan nada memerintah. "Hadou no san juu ichi, Sakahou," bisik Byakuya dengan ekspresi wajah dingin saat mengucapkan kidou itu.

Blaaaarrrrrrr!

Kidou Byakuya menghantam telak tubuh Rukia yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di antara Byakuya dan Ishida serta Ichigo. Tubuh Rukia terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Byakuya hanya bisa menatap nanar pada tubuh Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri dan kini membentur kawat pembatas atap gedung pencakar langit itu.

"Rukiaaaaaa!" teriak Ichigo yang kini bershunpo dan ikut melompat untuk meraih tubuh Rukia yang mulai terjun bebas dari ketinggian 75 meter.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Pojok Shinigami (?) **

Lah… ini malah makin melebar lagi nih konfliknya, jadi tambah gak jelas saja… ah maafkan saya. Uwaaa Sen chan n Byakuya putus, jadi di chapter ini saya lebih banyak memunculkan kidou untuk Byakuya. Repot juga sih harus searching dulu… dan buka animenya lagi... beberapa kidou saya tulis dalam B. Inggrisnya karena kurang jelas saat dengerin versi jepangnya. Fiuh mana chappie lalu kidounya juga salah tapi sudah saya ganti kok. Nah sekarang saatnya bales repiu yang masuk.

**Senbonzakura** : Hah… banyak juga ternyata yang merespon. Oke pertama datang dari **BinBin Mayen. Kuchiki**, yang memberi semangat juang kepada master gue yang super-OOC. Terima kasih banyak dukungannya, kalo dia gak lupa ngasih makan ke gue pasti gue gak bakalan ngambek. Betewe Byakuuun… Binbin mau daftar tuh jadi adek loe!

**Byakuya** : Ah… hontou ka? Ketik aja Reg(spasi)Nama(spasi)AdekByakuyaImut kirim ke 9090… mwahahaha… Mayen dchan mau foto gue? **MayonAka- nO- shadOw- GirL** juga pengen liat gue pake bando kelinci? Gak boleh! Itu cuman buat koleksi pribadi gue. Titik. Makasih repiunya.

Selanjutnya dari **KuchikiRukia. Taichou**, cih… bisa-bisanya author gila itu bikin IchiRuki, mana bagian gue dikit paling akhir pula. Sebel gue. Hah? Minta romance gue ma Rukia? Waduh… kalo gue dikutuk Hisana gimana dong? Udah cukup yang dikutuk Rukia aja… gue pengen tobat! Makasih repiunya.

**Ichigo** : hey… Ishida. Katanya **Nanakizawa l'Noche**, loe cemburu ama gue ya?

**Ishida** : (membuang muka) Huh…! Gue benci karena cuma gue yang gak ada pairingnya!

**Ichigo** : Makanya jangan kutu buku kayak author. Jadinya strees gitu deh, suka banget down n pundung gak jelas gitu.

**Author** : Ichigooooo! Apa loe bilaaaaangg? Grrrr… gue bunuh loe!

**Ichigo** : (ngibrit lari).

**Ishida** : selanjutnya dari **Raeru Nikaido**. Rukia kenapa? Sudah jelas kan dia disambit eh… dikutuk ama roh gadis itu, tapi Byaku ngira Rukia salah minum obat jadi minta tolong Unohana taichou. Makasih repiunya.

**Senbonzakura** : dari **Jess Kuchiki**. Gak papa kok langsung, yang penting bersedia membaca (nangis terharu). Mau nyate benchong itu? Iya betul-betul, gara2 mereka gue gak dapet makan n Byaku gak mandiin gue. Apek deh badan gue… huweeee mana sekarang dia minta putus pula.

**Byakuya** : Putus ya putus. Itukan katamu? Dasar taneman, makan tuh urea n pupuk kandang! *sewot mode* Ho oh… dasar brengsek kok si Sen-chan itu, pake ngambek segala lagi. Awas ya… bakalan gue bales huh… Hah? Baru sedikit OOC blom sarap sepenuhnya ya? *ngelirik author*

**Author** : (evil smirk) khekhekheee… Jess Kuchiki, makasih atas idenya, fufufu…

**Byakuya** : (bergidik ngeri)

**Rukia** : Ni sama… dengerin tuh kata **Byabun Kuchiki**, katanya lebih baik ni-sama pake bando kelinci aja daripada genteng keramik gak jelas itu.

**Byakuya** : Rukiaaa… itu namanya trendsetter. Mana ada shinigami yang pake jepit yang terbuat dari keramik berkualitas tinggi kayak gue… paling2 mereka paling banter cuma pake tusuk konde dari tulang ikan…

**Shinigami** **lain** : Hatchiuuuuu…!

**Author** : dari **shena blitz**. Nasib Byakuya? Terserah gue dong! Nah… sudah tahu kan siapa yang nolongin Byakuya? Jadi saya gak perlu jadi tameng, sudah ada yang rela mewakili sih.

**Ishida** : **RabicHan kawai. na **… jangan berani-berani ngelus kepala gue! Mahkota tauk! (sewot mode). Jiah… laper eyes no jutsu? Mau adu jutsu nih ceritanya… baiklah Authorr… woi!

**Author** : Rice ball, Onigiri no jutsu! Fufufu… gimana masih laper gak? Makasih repiunya ya.

**Byakuya** : dari **DeiDeichan. CaptainOfTheHell**. Fiuh… ternyata bukan Deidara, ntar gue di bom lagi sama dia. Hehehe… makasih udah mendukungku agar Sen-chan gak ngambek terus hiks… sroot….Shirou chan? Iya nanti…

**Senbonzakura** : dari **Toshihiro Fumi**. Wah… urea ma pupuk kandang? Se-serius? Mau-mau-mau (pose anjing kelaperan). Kalo gitu… gue mau menerima salam darimu, ureanya juga deh plus NPK, TSP, de el el…. Huwaaaa senengnya… Fumi-chan sini aku peluk!

**Byakuya** : Hiks… kenapa zanpakutou-ku jadi childish gituuu! Hiks… lalu… hiks… dari **Ruki_ya_cH**. Ho oh… adikku kok tambah sinting gitu ya…? Kok hidupku penuh liku gini… dasar author jahat ! hiks makasih repiunya.

**Rukia** : **Quinsi Vinsis** benar, Ishida lagi apes kale ya. He em… adegan ni-sama chapter lalu emang sedikit, soalnya udah diulas penuh di ch. 2, jadi ch. 3 bagian gue dong (pose nice guy) makasih repiunya… selanjutnya dari…

**Byakuya** : **MikidaCAT** yang lagi males login. Lhah… tega bener, kok suka sih ngelihat gue yang cowok tertampan dan terkeren ini menderita! (narcis mode on). Hey Rukia… dia tanya sebenarnya loe kenapa sih?

**Rukia** : au'ah gelap, lah aku kan pingsan waktu itu, harusnya ni-sama yang lebih tau! Piye to iki?

**Byakuya** : Hah…terakhir dari **Hikari Kinomoto**… syukur alhamdulilah kalo gak bisa ngebayangin tampang o'on gue. Iya… anakku shiro-chan akan tampil kok.

**Senbonzakura** : gue bingung deh ama loe. Loe, istri n adek loe rambutnya item, trus kalo loe ngaku shiro itu anak loe, kenapa rambutnya putih? Gak item kayak loe? Jangan-jangan….

**Author** : Shiro-chan itu anak loe ama bencong-bencong kemaren ya? Hayooo ngaku!

**Byakuya** : Enggak! Gue straight, selera gue gak rendahan kayak gituuuuuu…

**Shiro** : jadi loe bilang… ibu gue rendahan menurut penilaian loe! Soten ni saze Hyourinmaruuuu!

**Byakuya** : Ugyaaaaa… (membeku)

**Shiro** : (menyeringai sadis). Khekhekhe… jangan lupa buntut tikusnya diarahin ke kotak ijo di bawah ya… n mewakili author yang sibuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada pembaca. Arigato gozaimasu (bungkuk-bungkuk).


	5. Rukia Aku Datang !

**Disclaimer**

Bleach and It's Characters is Tite Kubo's

but this story is mine

Genre : Family/Humor

Rated : T (aman-aman dan dijamin halal).

Warning : Saya bosen mengatakannya, warningnya mirip kemarin aja ya, cuma saya memasukkan sedikit unsur angsty di sini. ByaRuki n sedikit RenRuki. Ya sudahlah selamat membaca aja deh!

.

.

.

**Adikku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

**Chapter 5 : Rukia… Aku Datang !!!**

Teriakan Ichigo menyentak alam sadar Byakuya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa shock yang menyelimuti otaknya selama beberapa detik itu.

'_Oh tidak. Kumohon… maafkan aku Rukia. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu,_' batin Byakuya yang kemudian bershunpo mengikuti Ichigo yang telah meninggalkan atap gedung itu.

Ketiganya terjun bebas. Tangan kanan Byakuya terjulur ke bawah, berusaha meraih tubuh Rukia yang jatuh melesat di bawahnya dan Ichigo hanya berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari Rukia.

'_Aku harus melakukan kidou bila ingin menolongnya,_' batin Byakuya. Syuut… tiba-tiba sebuah panah meluncur dari atas, mengarah kepada Byakuya. '_Hah… lagi-lagi. Dasar pengganggu! Kau kira aku mau melukai temanmu itu? Perkiraanmu salah, Ishida. Saat ini aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu,'_ batinnya sambil melirik ke arah Ishida yang berada di atas atap gedung dan dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, ia menghindari serangan Ishida.

Srash!

"Arrgh!" Panah itu menggesek telapak tangan kanan Ichigo yang hampir meraih tangan Rukia yang terjuntai ke atas, menyebabkan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa dan menggoyahkan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Panah itu mendorong tubuh Ichigo untuk meluncur ke bawah lebih cepat di bandingkan Rukia. "Rukiaaaaaaa!" kata Ichigo parau dengan pandangan sendu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke atas. Tangannya terjulur ke atas, berusaha meraih tubuh Rukia di atasnya yang kini jauh dari jangkauan dirinya yang kini jatuh bebas dengan posisi terlentang.

BYUURRR!!! Ichigo jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi ke dalam kolam renang yang ada di bawahnya, menyebabkan lonjakan air ke udara yang cukup besar akibat peristiwa itu. Orang – orang yang ada di sekitar maupun di dalam kolam itu hanya bisa menatap bingung pada peristiwa yang terbilang aneh di mata awam seorang manusia biasa. Mereka hanya bisa melihat air yang tiba-tiba melonjak ke udara dan kemudian kembali lagi ke kolam yang menimbulkan efek gelombang seperti ombak, menyebabkan orang-orang yang berenang di dalamnya terhempas ke sisi kolam dan air yang sedikit meluap dan keluar dari kolam renang itu.

Ichigo segera berenang untuk mencapai permukaan air untuk mendapatkan oksigen. _'Ah… sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan sama Ishida itu?_' tanyanya dalam hati dengan sedikit rasa kesal sambil mendongak ke atas dan menyemburkan air yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Ia dapat melihat Byakuya yang berusaha meraih tubuh Rukia. Kedua tangan Byakuya menjangkau tubuh Rukia dan kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Bakudou no san juu nana : Suspending Star!" teriak Byakuya saat melepaskan kidou yang mirip seperti jaring laba-laba berwarna biru kehijauan di bawahnya. Byakuya membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga posisi Rukia berada di atasnya. Mereka terjatuh ke atas jaring itu dengan Rukia masih berada dalam pelukan erat Byakuya.

Jaring kidou itu agak melentur ke bawah saat mereka terjatuh ke atasnya, dan sedikit terpental ke udara hingga kurang lebih 3 meter ke udara sebelum akhirnya kembali jatuh ke atas jaring dengan Rukia yang masih berada di pelukan Byakuya. Mereka terguling-guling sekitar 3 kali sebelum akhirnya Byakuya dapat menyeimbangkan badannya dengan memegang erat pada tempat itu. Byakuya kemudian membaringkan tubuh Rukia, kedua telapak tangannya berada di perut bagian atas Rukia yang terluka. Cahaya berwarna hijau berpendar keluar dari tangannya. Pertolongan pertama Byakuya kepada Rukia.

'_Maafkan aku Hisana, aku… aku akan berusaha untuk menolongnya,'_ gumam Byakuya dalam hati sambil berupaya menyembuhkan luka Rukia. Nafas Rukia yang tersenggal-senggal membuatnya agak panik juga. _'Tidak bisa, seranganku tadi terlalu kuat untuknya. Aku harus segera membawanya ke divisi 4 sekarang juga, atau aku akan…,_' pikir Byakuya cemas. _'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Kumohon Rukia… bertahanlah!'_ Byakuya segera menepis pikiran buruknya dan kemudian menggendong Rukia menuju soul society.

.

.

Suasana di klinik divisi 4 seketika menjadi kalang kabut saat Byakuya dengan kasarnya menerobos masuk ke dalam dengan Rukia yang berada di atas kedua lengannya yang kekar. Unohana taichou terbelalak kaget saat melihat keadaan Rukia yang begitu lemah itu. "Kuchiki taichou, kenapa menjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya pada Byakuya.

"Sudahlah… rawat saja dia," katanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa walaupun sebenarnya perasaannya sedang bercampur aduk. -Seorang Kuchiki… tidak seharusnya untuk menunjukkan emosinya bukan? Walaupun sebenarnya keadaan berkata dengan sangat bertolak belakang-

"Hanatarou, Isane! Segera siapkan peralatan medis dan injeksi reiatsu!" perintah Unohana kepada kedua bawahannya itu dengan nadanya yang lembut. "Kurasa anda perlu keluar sebentar, Kuchiki taichou!" pintanya pada Byakuya.

Byakuya berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kamar perawatan Rukia. Sedikit menghela napas, ia kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ke divisi 6. Tiba-tiba saja di tengah perjalanan, terlihat suara derap langkah kaki orang yang sedang berlari. Abarai Renji, fukutaichou-nya yang berambut nanas merah dan hobi mentato tubuhnya menubruk tubuh Byakuya dan kemudian mencengkeram scarf-nya yang sedikit kusut itu.

"Taichou! Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia!? Berani sekali kau menyakitinya!?" geram Renji yang mukanya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari muka Byakuya. Wajah Renji sudah merah padam, ia berusaha untuk tidak mencabut Zabimarunya dan menggorok leher Byakuya yang memang sudah sejak dahulu kala menjadi incarannya. Sebagai gantinya ia mempererat cengkeraman tangannya, membuat Byakuya hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena tercekik.

"Kenapa diam saja, hah!?" Cih… kau tidak bisa menjawab bukan? Dasar kakak yang tidak bertangung jawab!" semprot Renji.

Byakuya mengkerutkan keningnya, ia sangat tidak bisa menerima perkataan kasar fukutaichounya itu, tapi hati kecilnya menyatakan suatu kebenaran yang sungguh nyata di balik pernyataan tidak sopan itu. Matanya menatap tajam menusuk ke dalam kornea mata Renji yang kini berubah menjadi merah mengkilat oleh amarah yang membuncah. _'Kuakui… ia lebih baik dariku dalam hal ini,_' batinnya agak sedih walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat dingin dan tidak perduli di mata Renji.

"TAICHOU!!!" teriak Renji marah, tangan sebelah kirinya melepaskan cengkeraman scarf Byakuya, beralih memegang gagang zanpakutounya dan mulai mencabutnya.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Abarai fukutaichou!" kata seorang wanita sambil tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Renji sebelum Zabimaru tercabut sepenuhnya dari sarungnya.

Renji menoleh ke arah suara itu, sedikit bergidik juga melihat raut mukanya yang tersenyum manis tapi di mata Renji sangatlah mengerikan. "A… a… Unohana ta-taichou?" katanya tergagap yang kemudian memasukkan kembali Zabimaru dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari leher Byakuya.

'_Unohana taichou… kau telah menyelamatkanku dari cekikannya,'_ batin Byakuya lega sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Rupanya cekikan Renji membuatnya tidak bisa menjawab berondongan pertanyaan Renji, selain perasaannya yang begitu bercampur aduk.

Byakuya menoleh ke arah Unohana, seakan memahami arti pandangan itu dengan lembut ia berkata,"Rukia-chan tidak apa-apa. Kau telah melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan sempurna, Kuchiki taichou. Kurasa ia hanya butuh istirahat setidaknya sampai 2 hari mendatang, mungkin besok pagi ia sudah akan sadar."

"Hn…," Byakuya meresponnya, dan dengan dinginnya ia meninggalkan mereka berdua keluar dari divisi 4.

"Hey… taichou!" Panggilan Renji yang semakin samar –samar hanya ia anggap sebagai angin lalu saja saat ia bershunpo mennjauh. Ia tidak tahu kemana kakinya itu akan melangkah kini. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Cih dasar, orang itu," desis Renji sebal. Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkannya akan satu hal.

"Sudahlah, Abarai fukutaichou. Kurasa ia hanya bingung akan perasaannya kini. Mungkin ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan adiknya itu," kata Unohana.

"Dasar pengecut," katanya dingin.

"Daripada memaki seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik kau menjenguknya saat ini?" tawar Unohana dengan sedikit nada memerintah. "Kurasa aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua saja, konbanwa Abarai fukutaichou," lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan Renji yang mematung sejenak di depan kamar rawat Rukia.

"Ah… hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Unohana taichou," balas Renji sambil membungkukkan badannya. Renji berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Rukia tertidur dengan tenangnya. Nafasnya naik-turun dengan ritmis, wajahnya agak pucat saat itu.

"Hah…" Renji menghela napas. "Seharusnya… dulu kau tidak kuizinkan memasuki keluarga Kuchiki kalau jadinya seperti ini," lanjutnya sambil menyingkirkan rambut hitam Rukia yang jatuh di wajahnya yang kini sedang tertidur dengan damai. "Rukia… kenapa? Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu," Renji menggenggam lembut tangan mungil Rukia.

Hari siudah beranjak malam. Renji melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamar itu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. "Kurasa aku harus kembali ke divisi 6. Walaupun saat ini aku enggan bertemu dengannya, tapi… aku harus bertanggung jawab terhadap jabatanku bukan?" katanya lirih. Ia berniat untuk mencium kening Rukia tapi diurungkannya niat itu. Entah kenapa nasibnya akan menjadi buruk dan hidupnya akan sengsara seumur hidup bila ia melakukan hal itu.

Byakuya menggeser kaca jendela yang ada di kamar Rukia setelah ia merasakan bahwa reiatsu Renji tidak ada di sana. Selama Renji berada di dalam, Byakuya sudah dengan sepenuh hati membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak melumat habis Renji yang berani-beraninya menyentuh adik tersayangnya itu. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam telapak tangannya sendiri untuk meredam emosi hatinya.

Ia memandang sedih pada Rukia. Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia telah melanggar janji yang ia ucapkan kepada Hisana dulu –untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Rukia selayaknya adik kandungnya sendiri-

"Ni… sama!" Rukia mengigau dalam tidurnya sambil memanggil-manggil nama Byakuya. "Kenapa?" Salah satu tangannya menggapai-gapai ke udara seakan-akan mencari sebuah pegangan.

Byakuya menggenggam tangan Rukia yang kini mencengkeran erat hakama Byakuya. "Rukia…," panggilnya lirih namun ia kini merasakan sesuatu yang panas keluar dari cengkeraman tangan Rukia. Byakuya pun berusaha melepaskannya namun sia-sia saja karena cengkeraman Rukia yang semakin lama semakin erat.

"Shakahou…!"

BLARRRR!!! Dalam tidurnya, Rukia mengucapkan kidou dan mengenai dengan telak dada Byakuya, membuatnya terlempar ke dinding kamar tempat Rukia dirawat.

"Hn?" Renji menengok ke arah sumber ledakan yang terdengar dari divisi 6. "Ah… kurasa Kurotsuchi taichou sedang melakukan percobaan aneh-aneh lagi," gumamnya sambil mengorek-orek telinga kirinya dengan jari kelingking kemudian melanjutkan menulis di kertas tugasnya.

"Ugh…!" rintih Byakuya. _'Rukia… kau mau balas dendam nih?_' tangisnya dalam hati.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Author Note :**

Bantai!!! Clif-hanger lagi???

**Renji** : Emang kayak gitu di sebut cliff hanger?

**Byakuya** : Hey author! Loe mau bikin Rukia balas dendam ke gue ya?

**Shiro-chan** : Kapan gue muncul?

**Readers** : "Mana humornya? Mana? MANA?" Para readers pada demo gara2 chappie ini humornya GAK ADA. *author langsung dilempari kulit pisang dengan sadisnya*

**naOmi** : Arrrghh!!! Satu-satu emang napa sih. Nah sebelum ngebantai saya lebih jauh, saya mau menjelaskan bahwa chapter ini lebih saya tujukan untuk hubungan ByaRuki. Perasaan Byakuya yang campur aduk saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyakiti Rukia (huks3x… srooot), makanya inner Byakuya gak memakai bahasa gue-loe lagi. Jiah walaupun ia balik dingin n stoic lagi tapi hatinya masih OOC kok, hohoho… dasar Byakuya super sister complex tingkat tinggi nih.

**Shiro-chan** : Bagian gue kapan? KAPAN? (nodongin hyourinmaru)

**naOmi** : saya janji untuk menampilkan humor lagi di chapter depan dan kemunculan shiro-chan.

**Shiro-chan** : (tersenyum puas), terus mana balesan repiunya? Gue mau ngomong nih!

**naOmi** : Balesan reviewnya digabung di chapter depan saja ya. Hape saya yang bisa buat buka net' dibawa kakak saya 2 hari jadi saya gak bisa menuliskan balesan nya walaupun repiu kalian udah saya baca –nah masa' musti ngesot dulu ke warnet?- Maafkan saya (bungkuk2).

**Ichigo** : Ishida….!!! Loe gak bener amat sih manahnya?

**Ishida** : (menaikkan kacamata) Targetku tidak seburuk itu.

**Ichigo** : perasaan gue kenal deh ama kalimat itu

**naOmi** : itu loh di adegan Ishida saat manah hollow bejibun di Bleach Movie 2 : The Other Hyourinmaru.

**Ichigo** : Oh.... tapi loe blom ngejawab pertanyaan gue? *sewot*

**Ishida** : kalau Byakuya gak menghindar, pasti dah kena dia daripada loe. Ah ya sudahlah mohon kritik dan sarannya saja deh. Klik tombol ijo-ijo dengan semangat masa muda!!!


	6. Harga Diriku Akankah Mati ?

Mata Ryu terbelalak lebar, membuat bola matanya hampir meninggalkan tempatnya saat melihat isi tulisan di dalamnya. "Apa itu?" tanya Ken dengan nada malas.

"A… a…," Ryu cuma bisa tergagap-gagap, membuat Ken merebut kertas itu dari tangannya.

"Apa sih?" tanyanya sebal serasa merebut kertas itu. "Heeeeeeeee? Tidak mungkin!" pekik Ken.

.

**Disclaimer**

Bleach and It's Characters is Tite Kubo's

but this story is mine

Genre : Family/Humor

Rated : T (aman-aman dan dijamin halal).

Warning : kembali super ultra high level OOC tingkat tinggi, OC, gak jelas banget, lebay… Selamat membaca saja ya!

.

.

.

**Adikku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

**Chapter 6 : Harga Diriku, Akankah Mati? **

Byakuya kini memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Serangan tiba-tiba dari Rukia membuatnya tidak dapat berkutik. _'Ah… Rukia, adikku sayang kenapa kau jadi begini?'_ batin Byakuya sedih.

"Hei… cepat-cepat! Sepertinya suara ledakan tadi berasal dari kamar rawat Rukia-sama," kata salah seorang shinigami dari luar kamar.

'_Waduh… gawat nih. Kalau ketahuan bisa hancur image gue. Hakama gue kan bolong! Oh Rukia… ni-sama pulang dulu ya, mau ganti baju dulu dan berendam. Sampai jumpa… mmuah!_' batin Byakuya sambil memberikan kiss-bye kepada Rukia, lalu membuka jendela kamar itu. Angin pagi yang dingin mulai berhembus menerbangkan gorden jendela yang berwarna hijau muda itu dan menerpa rambut hitam panjang milik Byakuya. Ia menoleh sejenak, memandang wajah Rukia yang manis saat tertidur. "Maaf Rukia…!" bisik Byakuya yang kemudian melompat keluar dari jendela itu.

Brak! Pintu kamar Rukia terbuka, menampakkkan dua orang shinigami medis yang tampaknya sedang gusar dengan ledakan tadi. Keduanya terbelalak saat melihat kamar Rukia yang sedikit porak-poranda. Meja yang terjungkal, vas bunga yang pecah, dan ada sedikit jejak terbakar di dindingnya. Seorang shinigami mendekati salah satu sudut dinding, matanya memicing dan ia membungkuk mengambil sesuatu. "Ken… kalau tidak salah ini seperti… kenseikan?" tanya salah seorang shinigami berambut biru cepak kepada temannya yang berambut hitam berantakan.

"Hn? Masa sih?" Ken tidak percaya dengan perkataan rekannya itu. Ia mendekatinya dan mengambil benda itu dari tangan temannya. Dahinya mengkerut, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Kau benar, Ryu. Kalau ini memang kenseikan, berarti Kuchiki taichou tadi ada di sini," katanya.

"Tapi kenapa kita tidak melihatnya. Kalau memang mau menjenguk adiknya, kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini," gumam Ryu sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang tanpa sebab menjeplak terbuka. "Seperti maling jemuran saja," desisnya.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk seperti itu, Ryu. Sifat dia itu memang jaim kok, jadi tidak usah heran. Keren-keren gitu terkadang dia juga konyol loh," kata Ken memulai gossip. Keadaan kamar Rukia yang porak-poranda seketika telah mereka lupakan saking asyiknya mereka membicarakan tentang taichou paling keren sejagad soul-society itu.

"Hooo? Benarkah?" tanya Ryu antusias sambil menggelar tikar yang terbuat dari jerami yang ia ambil dari bawah tempat tidur Rukia dan kemudian duduk bersila di atasnya.

Ken mengangguk dan mengikuti Ryu duduk bersila. Mereka duduk berdampingan sambil menghadap ke arah jendela berdaun rendah itu seraya menikmati matahari terbit. Sungguh pemandangan yang cukup indah walaupun hanya dilihat dari dalam kamar rawat inap di sebuah rumah sakit. Ken mengeluarkan dua bungkus lollipop dari balik hakamanya dan memberikan satu buah kepada rekannya itu. "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

Ryu menerimanya dengan enggan. "Jadi… bagaimana dengan Kuchiki taichou, hm?" katanya sambil mengelupas bungkus loliipop itu tanpa menatap wajah teman yang kini duduk di samping kirinya dan kemudian menjilatnya. "Manis," katanya kemudian.

Ken tersenyum dan kemudian ikut membuka bungkus lollipop itu, mengemutnya dan memulai gossip yang entah bisa dipertanggungjawabkan kebenarannya atau tidak. "Kadang-kadang aku melihatnya membelai-belai zanpakutounya layaknya anaknya sendiri. Oh iya… aku juga menemukan ini tadi sore di halaman depan divisi saat aku mau mengantarkan kotak obat-obatan. Aku sendiri belum sempat melihatnya," katanya sambil mengambil kertas lecek dari balik hakamanya dan memberikannya kepada Ryu.

Mata Ryu terbelalak lebar, membuat bola matanya hampir meninggalkan tempatnya saat melihat isi tulisan di dalamnya. "Apa itu?" tanya Ken dengan nada malas.

"A… a…," Ryu cuma bisa tergagap-gagap, membuat Ken merebut kertas itu dari tangannya.

"Apa sih?" tanyanya sebal serasa merebut kertas itu. "Heeeeeeeee? Tidak mungkin!" pekik Ken.

Kertas itu memuat gambar Byakuya yang sedang tidur pulas memeluk boneka beruang super besar yang di bagian dadanya bertuliskan "Byakuya Love Hisana Sampe Mati" dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan jempol sebelah tangannya dengan suka rela basah oleh air liur di dalam mulutnya. Ia memakai piyama berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan teddy bear kecil-kecil berwarna putih semu hijau. Rambutnya penuh dengan roll dan sepertinya pipinya agak berwarna kemerahan karena riasan wajah.

"Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya," kata Ryu shock dan tidak sadar akan perkataannya. Ken mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju sambil memejamkan wajah dan menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hnnn…? Sepertinya kalian sedang asyik sekali ya?" kata seorang dari arah belakang. "Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ken dan Ryu tentu saja kaget mendengarnya. Mereka kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan wajah panik dan perasaan was-was. "Ma-Matsumoto… fukutaichou?" sapa mereka bersama sambil tergagap. Lolipop yang menggantung di mulut mereka yang menganga kini terjatuh bebas ke lantai. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Matsumoto yang kini membungkukkan badannya. Mereka terpaku sejenak kepada wajah cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Eeehhh? Kertas apa itu?" tanya Matsumoto penasaran sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk saat dilihatnya sebuah kertas yang sudah tidak karuan itu.

"Waaaaaaa," pekik mereka kaget lalu berdiri seketika dan memundurkan badan mereka. Matsumoto menegakkan badannya dan kemudian berkacak pinggang. Sebal karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris. Ryu yang sedang memegang kertas itu langsung menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa, Ma… Matsumoto fuku… taichou," jawabnya tergagap. Keringat dingin mengalir dengan derasnya dari wajah mereka berdua.

Matsumoto menyeringai, matanya yang berkilat-kilat membuat shinigami yang ada di hadapannya hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Matsumoto mendekati mereka, dan keduanya hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuh mereka menabrak bingkai jendela di belakangnya. Tidak ada lagi jalan untuk lari. Hanya ada dua pilihan, jatuh dari lantai 3 dengan cedera parah atau babak belur oleh Haineko. Benar-benar dua pilihan yang amat sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"Berikan!" kata Matsumoto tegas sambil megulurkan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menakutkan, kontras dengan kepribadiannya yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan kekanak-kanakkan yang bahkan melebihi taichou-nya sendiri.

Ryu menggeleng. Ia tetap bersikukuh dengan posisinya. Kedua tangannya masih tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, memegang erat pada foto Byakuya. Hidupnya benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Mati sekarang di tangan Matsumoto atau selamat untuk sementara tapi pada akhirnya ia akan dihujani dengan guguran seribu kelopak bunga sakura oleh Byakuya. Kenapa hidup ini benar-benar sangat kejam bagi seorang shinigami rendahan seperti dia? '_Oh… Tuhan!_' batinnya pasrah sambil menangis dalam hati.

Tangan kiri Matsumoto memegang gagang zanpakutou yang terselip di pinggangnya dan dengan cepat menariknya keluar, menempelkan sisi tajamnya ke leher Ryu yang sudah pasrah akan nyawanya kini. Ambisi dan cita-citanya sebagai seorang shinigami medis yang hebat mungkin akan mati saat itu juga. Begitu juga dengan Ken yang telah mengucapkan seribu kata maaf kepada istrinya yang telah ia tinggalkan 2 bulan lalu untuk berpoligami. _'Mungkin ini balasannya karena aku telah durhaka kepada istri,'_ batinnya sambil menerawang dalam alam pikirannya.

Matsumoto makin menempelkan Hainekonya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkeram siku Ryu dan dengan paksa menariknya ke luar dari balik punggungnya. Masumoto menyeringai senang saat melihat apa yang ia inginkan kini berada di hadapannya. Ia memasukkan kembali Haineko ke sarungnya dan tangan kirinya kini ia gunakan untuk merebut kertas itu dari genggaman Ryu. "Ah… jangan!" seru Ryu saat kertas itu lepas dari tangannya.

Seringai Matsumoto kini berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang lebar saat ia melihat kertas itu. Matannya berbinar dan wajahnya kini berseri-seri. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada Kuchiki-taichou," katanya tersenyum puas sambil membalikkan badannya dari hadapan mereka dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Rukia. "Ufufufufu… Rukia-chan, aku salut kepada loyalitasmu terhadap Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita. Hasil kerjamu bagus sekali!" katanya dengan nada senang. "Nah… ini akan menjadikan majalah kita yang akan terbit minggu depan menjadi best seller. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu, semoga lekas sembuh, Rukia-chan."

"Ma-Matsumoto fukutaichou?" panggil Ryu saat Matsumoto sudah mencapai ambang pintu.

Matsumoto membalikkan badannya, dengan senyum yang tersungging ia berkata, "Kurasa aku juga harus berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada Kuchiki-taichou."

"Be-benarkah… itu?" tanya Ken tergagap.

" Hn… tentu saja. Kerahasiaan kerja adalah prioritas utama kami, jadi kami melindungi para informan kami." Matsumoto kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menghilang dari tempat itu dengan hati riang.

Ryu terjatuh pada lututnya. Ia memegangi dadanya dan menangis terharu. "Matsumoto fukutaichou, te-terima kasih banyak," katanya dalam tangis. Seakan memahami perasaan Ryu yang juga serupa dengannya, Ken juga turut larut dalam rasa haru itu. Bahagia karena hidupnya akan lebih lama, setidaknya mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri. Mereka pun berpelukan dan menangis bersama. "Huweeeee Matsumoto fukutaichou! Kaulah idola kami!" kata mereka.

.

***

.

Byakuya kini sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Entah kenapa semangat dan etos kerjanya hari ini benar-benar drop. Pagi tadi berkali-kali ia bersin, padahal ia tidak merasa demam atau sakit.

'_Haaah… perasaan macam apa ini?_' batinnya sambil menghela nafas. "Ah… kertas itu!" katanya kemudian saat mengingat kertas lecek yang di pakai Rukia untuk mengancamnya.

"Aduuuh… dimana sih?" Byakuya kini sedang berada di kamarnya. Mengacak-acak pakaian kotor yang di pakainya kemarin. "Gawat, kok nggak ada sih!" gumam Byakuya panik. Kamarnya kini benar-benar berantakan. Semua barang-barangnya kini berserakan di mana-mana di dalam kamarnya. Ia benar-benar pusing di buatnya. Putus asa, ia pun kembali ke kantornya dengan lesu.

Byakuya menenggelamkan mukanya ke dalam kedua tangannya yang kini bersedekap di atas meja kerjanya. Stress berat. _'_'Kenapa gak gue bakar aja pake kidou sih,'' bisiknya sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" tanya seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan meja kerja. Byakuya masih saja tidak bergeming, masih memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan penuh frustasi. Tok… tok… tok… orang itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerja Byakuya. "Spadaaa… ada orang gak ya?" tanyanya.

"Arrrrgggh! Apa sih!?" teriak Byakuya sewot sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Gak tahu apa, gue lagi strees nih. Pusing tauk!"

"Ehm… Kuchiki-taichou, apa ada masalah?" tanya orang itu.

Byakuya mendongakkan pandangannya kepada orang itu. "Aaah… setaaannn jabriiikkk! NOOO!!!" serunya panik sambil memegangi pipi dengan kedua tangannya. Frustasi dan stress membuat matanya rabun seketika. Tidak bisa membedakan kapten cilik berambut putih di hadapannya dengan tuyul yang biasa muncul di film-film horror yang sering dilihatnya di malam hari sambil ngemil popcorn dan soft drink.

Hitsugaya mengambil setumpuk kertas kerja yang ada di hadapannya, menggulungnya dengan geram, meremasnya sedikit dan kemudian PLAK!!!

"Hitsugaya taichou!" teriaknya sewot sambil memukulkan gulungan kertas itu ke kepala Byakuya. Sakit hati rasanya di kira setan oleh kapten di hadapannya itu.

"Oh… ehm, Hisugaya taichou. Ada perlu apa anda datang ke sini?" tanyanya sok dingin setelah pandangannya terfokus an kesadarannya kembali, dengan kepala benjol dan muka yang sedikit memerah karena malu. '_Duh… image gue_,' tangisnya dalam hati.

"Kau melihat fukutaichou-ku? Matsumoto Rangiku, biasanya dia kan main ke sini sama anak-anak Asosiasi," tanya Hitsugaya masih sambil memukul-mukulkan gulungan kertas itu ke telapak tangan kirinya, layaknya seorang satpam yang sedang menginterogasi maling ayam.

"Tidak," jawab Byakuya singkat. Jelas saja dia tidak tahu, sejak pagi hingga siang ia mengobrak-abrik kamarnya mencari foto nistanya itu. '_Matsumoto… buruk sekali bila jatuh ke tangannya_,' batinya panik.

"Cih… dasar orang itu. Tidak bertanggung jawab sekali. Padahal tugasnya kan menumpuk, terpaksa deh aku lagi yang harus menyelesaikannya," kata Hitsugaya kesal. Ia melemparkan kertas yang ada di pegangannya itu ke luar kantor, dan jatuh berserakan ke dalam kolam ikan yang ada di taman.

'_Ah… kerjaanku! Haaah… ngulang lagi deh,'_ keluh Byakuya dalam hati saat melihat kertas kerjanya yang malang kini telah menjadi sasaran piranha yang kelaparan. "Kau ke sini cuma untuk itu, Hitsugaya taichou? Kurasa aku bukan orang yang tepat sebagai tempat curhat tentang fukutaichoumu itu," kata Byakuya datar dan dingin.

'_Orang iniiii! Dasar Kuchiki, sok banget sih!_' umpat Hitsugaya dalam hati. "Ah… tidak sebenarnya. Selain itu aku juga mau sekalian memberikan perintah dari Soutaichou-sama tentang hasil rapat kapten kemarin," jawab Hitsugaya dengan muka yang enggan.

'_Apa!? Rapat kapten? Kok bisa lupa sih gue!_" pekik Byakuya dalam hati, mengumpat tentang kelalaiannya sendiri. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Kita… maksudku aku, kau dan Matsumoto, diperintahkan untuk mencari arwah seorang gadis yang kau kirim beberapa hari yang lalu. Menurut informasi dari divisi 12, ia kini berada di rukongai distrik 43," kata Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

"Mengapa dia ada di sana, bukankah di sana banyak sekali hollow?" tanya Byakuya.

"Hn… justru itu. Kurasa ia bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain termasuk para hollow. Atau… entahlah, yang jelas kita harus membawanya hidup-hidup," kata Hitsugaya sambil memandangi dengan antusias pada para piranha yang dengan brutalnya melahap habis dokumen Byakuya. "Selain itu, Kurotsuchi taichou juga ingin menyelidiki arwah anak itu," lanjutnya.

"Eksperimen gila apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya?" tanya Byakuya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa.

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni_

_Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e_

_Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke_

_Itsumou arigato hontou arigato_

_Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni_

_Kansha shiteru yo…_

Tiba-tiba handphone Byakuya berdering. Ia menatap nama pada layar handphonenya itu. "Bisa tunggu sebentar, Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Byakuya. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja Byakuya, karena ia begitu menunjung tinggi privasi orang lain tidak seperti fukutaichou-nya.

"Unohana taichou, moshi-moshi?" sapa Byakuya kepada orang yang ada di seberang telepon. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya to the point.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan penawar. Kurasa penyakitnya karena kutukan. Apa kau tahu itu, Kuchiki taichou?" tanya Unohana.

"Hn… aku juga merasa begitu. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kau harus mencari orang yang mengutuknya. Satu-satunya cara membalikkan kutukan itu hanyalah orang yang memberikannya," kata Unohana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat tingg…"

"Tunggu, Kuchiki taichou!' seru Unohana yang membuat Byakuya membatalkan niatnya untuk menutup sambungan telepon itu. "Kutukan itu bisa bersifat permanen, semakin cepat kau temukan maka akan semakin bagus. Kalau terlambat maka Rukia-chan tidak akan bisa disembuhkan untuk selamanya," lanjutnya.

Deg. Kata-kata Unohana begitu menusuk hatinya. "Berapa lama waktuku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Lima hari, paling lama. Untuk sementara aku akan memberikan obat-obatan yang membuatnya tertidur sehingga efek kutukan itu dapat ditekan," kata Unohana.

"Baik… aku akan mencarinya," kata Byakuya yang kemudian menutup pembicaraan itu. Byakuya keluar dari kantornya, menghampiri Hitsugaya yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ayo berangkat!" ajaknya.

"Kurasa kau lupa, kita harus mencari Matsumoto terlebih dahulu," kata Hitsugaya mengingatkan bahwa mereka harus bertiga dalam satu tim.

Byakuya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Mereka kemudian bershunpo mencari Matsumoto. '_Kenapa juga aku musti satu tim dengan perempuan itu, haah,_' keluh Byakuya.

"Karena aku pikir seorang wanita akan lebih mudah memahami perasaan wanita lain, jadi ini akan bermanfaat bagi misi kita ini," kata Hitsugaya spontan seakan memahami perasaan Byakuya. " Selain itu, tugas utama divisi 10 adalah pemgintaian dan mata-mata, " lanjutnya datar.

'_Eeeeehhhh?_' batin Byakuya kaget.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Pojok Shinigami (?)**

**naOmi** : Ken dan Ryu adalah OC… cuma itu nama yang terpikir dan maap kalau garing banget chapter ini. Ahaha… akhirnya mulai sekarang saya kasih judul pada tiap chapternya. Nah udah pada tau toh isi kertas yang dilempar Rukia ke muka Byaku di chapter 1 lalu. Ohoho… sederhana saja tapi dapat membuat Byaku tunduk layaknya seorang budak pada ratunya.

**Shiro** : Oh… itu toh isinya (ngangguk2) Uwaaaa… author akhirnya gue muncul juga! *peluk-peluk Hyourinmaru*

**Ishida** : Cih… sekarang balesan repiu pertama dari **MikidaCAT** yang males login. Kalau Byakuya gak menghindar pasti gak bakalan meleset kena Ichigo.

**Ichigo** : alesan… Selanjutnya dari **Byabun Kuchiki**. Lah… sama hitsu or byaku? Kan lebih enak ma Zangetsu.

**Byakuya** : dasar olders complex . Hahaha harusnya Sen minta maap kan ma masternya. Betul? Lalu dari **D31-ryuuken Hakuryuu**. Hn… itulah prinsip seorang Kuchiki –menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabat klan-

**Rukia** : walaupun bikin sakit hati dan sengsara (meneruskan kata-kata Byaku)

**Byakuya** : betul itu… Iya gue kira Rukia mau ngatain cinta ke aku, ah… tak taunya seperti itu hiks3x. Shiro chan emang tipe darah tinggi… mungkin bakalan mati muda karena stroke.

**naOmi** : terima kasih atas sarannya, **chariot**-**san**. Tapi yang namanya fanfic ya suka-suka authornya dong mau dibikin apa. Hahaha….

**Rukia** : dari kembaran gue **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** yang mengatakan bahwa gue mau balas dendam ke ni-sama. Pueh… salah siapa dia nyerang aku duluan.

**naOmi** : dari **Jess Kuchiki**. Rukia gak nyadar pas nge-kidou Byaku. Saya sarap? Huwaaa makasih banyak. Senangnya …..

**Shiro** : dasar sarap. Malah bangga (geleng2 kepala).

**Renji** : **RabiicHan kawai. na** mungkin itu karena Tuhan masih sayang sama gue kali yah. Kalo beneran aku cium Rukia… bisa jadi bubur gue.

**nOmi** : Shiro-chan… **Ruki_ya_cH** minta kamu sabar. Nah… sekarang sudah saya kabulkan permintaan penampakanmu!

**Shiro** : emang gue demit? *sewot*

**Byakuya** : Iya… hahaha. Lalu dari **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**. Yup chapter 5 emang cepet apdetnya cuma selisih 2 hari dari ch 4. Hohoho… RenRuki? Hell No mereka cuma prenship. Gah… iya karena kecekek jadi gak bisa ngomong gue dan otak ichi emang ngeres kok –disambit-

**Rukia** : dari **BinBin-Mayen. Kuchiki**. Lah… ni- sama yang nyerang aku duluan kok? Kamu marah, Mayen? Noh… ambil tuh Byaku!

**Byakuya** : Rukiaaaaa… (mata sembab berkaca2). Teganya kau membuangku!!!!

**naOMi** : **Nanakizawa l'Noche** yang minta saya buat gantung Byakuya

**Sen**-**chan** : Noooo… jangan, master gue!

**naOmi** : lah bukannya udah putus?

**sen-chan** : Iya sih… tapiiiiiiiii…… (mewek)

**Zangetsu** : Che… malu2in aja loe jadi zanpakutou. **DiLLa-Sagi** yang males login tiap hari lagi gambar Byaku pake bando kuping kelinci?

**naOmi** : (mimisan)… aku mau aku mau! (lidah melet kayak anjing kelaperan). Iya ntar Byaku tak bikin apes… sebenare dah dari ch. 1 sih dia apes terus. Um… RenByaku? Ntar deh kalo ada ide hohoho… makasih repiunya

**Ichigo** : dari **Shena blitz**. Ah… entahlah kenapa Zangetsu n Hichi jadi edan gitu. Main kartu pula (geleng2 kepala).

**naOmi** : Ya sudahlah Ichi, ucapkan terima kasih saja atas semua repiu dan yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic super gak jelas ini. Buntut tikus clurut-nya di arahkan lagi ya buat nginjek-injek kotak ijo-ijo di bawah ini! Terima kasih.


	7. Misi Khusus Matsumoto

Saya juga heran… kenapa fic ini malah makin melebar gak jelas kayak gini ya? Pusing juga kenapa malah gak selesai-selesai sih. Huhuhu… (nangis gaje) ya sudahlah selamat membaca fic aneh bin gak jelas ini.

.

**Disclaimer**

Inggih samenika karakter kaliyan tokohipun Bleach kagungane Pak'le Tite Kubo

ananging alur ceritanipun kagungan kula piyambak loh!

.

Genre : Family/Humor

Rated : T (aman-aman dan dijamin halal).

Warning : spionase(?), super ultra high level OOC tingkat tinggi, gak jelas banget, Selamat membaca saja ya!

.

.

.

**Adikku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

**Chapter 7 : Misi Khusus Matsumoto**

**Ruang Rapat Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita**

"Selamat siang! Langsung saja, laporan hasil kerja kalian!" kata seorang shinigami wanita bersanggul dan berkaca mata, Ise Nanao.

Semua peserta rapat asosiasi tersebut hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Kaca mata Nanao berkilau-kilau. Brak! "Kalau begini terus, asosasi kita bisa bangkrut!" bentaknya.

"Huuuh… makanya kalian jangan terlalu boros menggunakan uang asosiasi!" keluh seorang anak perempuan berambut pink dan berpipi cubby yang ternyata adalah pemimpin asosiasi ini.

"Justru anda lah yang paling banyak menggunakan uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna, Kusajishi fukutaichou!" bantah Nanao pada anak itu. "Haaah… jadi bagaimana?" Pandangan Nanao kembali ke para peserta rapat tersebut yang hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Yoo… maaf aku terlambat," sapa seorang wanita dari ambang pintu.

"Rangiku-san… kau minum-minum lagi ya?" tuding Nanao padanya.

"Heee… aku kan tadi habis menjenguk Rukia-chan," jawabnya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. Ia mendekat ke arah Nanao yang berdiri di mimbar. "Nanao-san aku tadi menemukan ini di kamar Rukia," katanya sambil tersenyum manis dan memberikan sejumlah foto-foto kepada Nanao.

Mata Nanao berkilat senang, senyumnya tersungging membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu merasakan hawa buruk. "Fufufufu… bagus sekali Rangiku-san. Ini akan mendongkrak penjualan majalah seretei kita," katanya dengan senyum iblis.

"Hnnn… seharusnya kita berterima kasih kepada Rukia-chan. Ia sampai mengorbankan hidupnya untuk menjalankan misi ini," kata Matsumoto mendramatisir.

"Kau benar… Kotetsu dan Nemu yang pernah aku kirim untuk mengambil foto Kuchiki-taichou kini malah berakhir di rumah sakit. Sekarang Rukia-chan juga," katanya sedih. "Ah… tapi…," Nanao menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya sambil memejamkan mata. "… ini demi asosasi kita bukan?" lanjutnya lantang dan semua peserta mengangguk setuju.

Sebuah kupu-kupu neraka berwarna hitam terbang dan hinggap di jari telunjuk Rangiku. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou diharap menghadap Hitsugaya taichou dan Kuchiki taichou untuk menjalankan misi di daerah Rukongai, Sekian."

"Heee… misi lagi? Merepotkan sekali ah!" keluh Matsumoto saat mendengar pengumuman itu.

"Rangiku-san, bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk kita?" tanya Nanao.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Matsumoto balik.

"Hanya foto Hitsugaya taichou dan Kuchiki taichou yang sangat sulit di dapatkan. Jadi aku juga akan memberikan tugas untukmu selama kau bersama mereka,"ujar Nanao.

"Eeehh!" Matsumoto agak bingung dengan maksud Nanao tapi kemudian Matsumoto pun tersenyum. "Hai," katanya semangat.

"Soi-Fon taichou!" panggil Nanao pada salah seorang kapten 13 divisi yang juga peserta rapat itu.

"Hn…," jawabnya sambil melemparkan sesuatu kepada Matsumoto.

"Bros? Cantik sekali… dan kaca mata?" katanya heran saat menerimanya. Sebuah bros kecil perak dengan motif bunga dan tangkainya yang berhiaskan permata putih dan sebuah kacamata berbingkai segi empat.

"Ini akan membantumu dalam melaksanakan misi itu. Tugasmu adalah… mengambil semua foto dan merekam semua kegiatan mereka selama kalian bersama," kata Soi Fon dengan nada dingin.

"Dengan sebuah bros dan kaca mata? Mana bisa?" tanya Matsumoto yang kemudian memakai kacamata itu. Nanao mengambil remote kontrol dan menyalakan layar monitor di belakangnya. "Eh… ini kamera mata-mata?" tanya Matsumoto yang dibalas dengan anggukan Nanao. "Kereeennn!" serunya girang menatap gambar yang ada di layar itu. "Jadi maksudnya…," kata Matsumoto terpotong.

Nanao mengangguk dan menaikkan kacamatanya. "Bros itu berfungsi sebagai microphone dan kacamata itu sebagai kameranya. Jadi pasang bros itu di tempat strategis di hakamamu dan pakailah kacamata itu setiap saat," katanya panajng lebar.

"Hnnn… tapi kan kalau begini caranya aku harus selalu berada bersama mereka. Itu kan tidak mungkin juga," sanggah Matsumoto.

"Kau benar, Matsumoto fukutaichou," kata Nemu yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangan kanannya terbungkus perban.

"Nemu-san! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke rapat ini! Bukankah luka-lukamu yang kau dapat dari Kuchiki taichou belum sembuh?" tanya Nanao.

"Hn… tak apa. Aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini untukmu, Matsumoto fukutaichou," kata Nemu sambil memberikan sebuah handphone model kerang dan sebuah robot kumbang yang kecil. "Walaupun kau tidak bersama mereka, tapi kau masih bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan kumbang ini," lanjutnya dan Matsumoto pun mengangguk paham.

_Sunao ni narereba_

_Kono kiri ga hareru to_

_kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu_

_Nanika wo nakushite shimatta koto de_

_Sou te ni shita mono mo kitto arun darou_

_Dakedo mada bokura wa otona ni tomadoi_

_Ikite yuku sube sagashiteru_

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Matsumoto kepada orang yang meneleponnya itu.

"MATSUMOTOOOO!"

Ngiiinggggg… Matsumoto menjauhkan telinga dari handphonenya dan kemudian menutupnya saat mendengar teriakan yang sangat familiar itu. "Taichou… hola!" jawabnya kemudian dengan nada santai.

"Kemana saja kau hah!? Kau tidak mendengarkan pengumuman itu ya!?" sembur orang yang berada di seberang telepon itu yang ternyata adalah kapten divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Ahh… taichou, aku sedang rapat asosiasi nih. Iya bentar lagi aku akan ke sana," jawab Matsumoto dan kemudian menutup sambungan telepon itu. "Maaf sepertinya aku harus ijin lagi. Aku ada misi dengan Kuchiki taichou dan Hitsugaya taichou, Jaa…," katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hm… baiklah. Semoga berhasil dalam 'misi'mu kali ini," jawab Nanao dan Masumoto pun bershunpo melesat menuju tempat Hitsugaya taichou berada.

.

***

.

"Rukia… kenapa kau belum bangun juga," desah seorang wanita cantik berkimono serba putih dan berambut putih perak menjuntai hingga pinggangnya. Sode no Shirayuki, nama zanpakutou Rukia berelemen es itu kini sedang duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Rukia. Sinar matahari pagi itu menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar, menerpa wajahnya yang cantik namun sedang bermuram durja.

"Hei… Rukia!" Sode no Shirayuki kini naik di atas tempat tidur Rukia, berjongkok di atas besi pembatas tempat tidur itu, salah satu tangannya menumpu dagu. "Haah… ayolah bangun dong!" rengeknya sambil menggerak-gerakkan setangkai bunga ke hidung Rukia.

"Hatchiuuuuuuu!"

Gubrakkk! Sode no Shirayuki pun terpental dan jatuh terjerembab ke lantai karena kaget mendengar bunyi bersin Rukia itu.

"Aduuduuh!" rintihnya sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit. "Encokku kambuh!" tangis Shirayuki dan kemudian berdiri setengah membungkuk sambil memegang pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri. "Tega sekali… uuh!" keluhnya.

Ia berdiri dan emndekati Rukia, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolongmu, Rukia?" tanyanya kepada Rukia yang masih tertidur itu. "Maaf Rukia, aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku bosan terus menerus disini. Mungkin di luar sana aku bisa menemukan pemecahan masalah ini," lanjutnya dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu lewat jendela.

"Hn… sepertinya aku merasakan reiatsu seseorang. Seperti… Hyourinmaru dan Senbonzakura?" bisik Shirayuki saat bershunpo tanpa tujuan. "Entahlah… aku akan mengunjungi mereka saja, udah lama gak ketemu. Kangen banget!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum riang dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

.

***

.

"Taichouuuuu!" seru Matsumoto sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya ke atas, menyapa kapten cilik yang kini sedang berdiri manyun dengan bersandar pada tembok dan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya. "Ne taichou, bagaimana?" tanyanya santai.

"Matsumotoooo! Kau ini… kita ada misi khusus dari Soutaichou. Waktu kita lima hari, ayo berangkat!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengacung-acungkan zanpakutounya ke muka Matsumoto.

"Haiiih… maaf taichou!" rengek Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto!" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ya… taichou?" jawabnya.

Hitsugaya mengamati sebentar penampilan Matsumoto. "Apa-apaan itu! Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata hah?" tanyanya penuh selidik. "Bukankah kau paling anti memakai kacamata?" lanjutnya.

Matsumoto memegang kacamatanya. "Oh ini? Hmm… lensa kontakku habis, jadi terpaksa menggunakan kacamata," jawabnya dengan wajah innocent.

Hitsugaya mengkerutkan alisnya. "Mencurigakan sekali," dengusnya. "Kau iniiii! Kita bukannya mau ke pesta! Apa-apaan dengan bros itu!" semburnya karena merasa jengah pada bros yang tiba-tiba nangkiring di syal merah muda milik Matsumoto.

"Taichouuuuu… kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyukai syal ini! Kadang-kadang syalnya sering jatuh saat aku bersalto di udara jadi aku menjepitnya dengan bros ini. Bagaimana? aku makin cantik kan?" tanyanya sambil berpose seperti layaknya model.

"Ah… sudahlah, ayo berangkat!" kata Hitsugaya sebal sambil meletakkan kembali Hyourinmaru di punggungnya dan kemudian bershunpo melesat pergi ke arah gerbang yang menghubungkan seretei dan soul society itu.

"Ah… taichou gak asik ah," dengus Matsumoto sebal karena dicuekin begitu saja.

"Matsumoto, apa yang kau lakukan hah?" geram Hitsugaya saat menyadari bahwa fukutaichounya masih berdiam diri di tempat semula.

"Ah… hai, taichou," kata Matsumoto yang kemudian menyusul Hitsugaya dan Byakuya yang terlebih dahulu bershunpo. "Um… ngomong-ngomong kenapa pagi ini aku tidak merasakan reiatsu Haineko ya, taichou?" tanya Matsumoto lirih saat ia sudah menyamai langkah keduanya sambil melirik kepada kapten ciliknya itu. " … dan Kuchiki-taichou, kenapa kau membawa dua katana? Bukankah Senbonzakura saja sudah cukup?" tanyanya kemudian pada Byakuya.

"Entahlah… sejak pagi juga aku merasa Hourinmaru menghilang. Bagaimana denganmu, Kuchiki taichou?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Byakuya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

'_Sen-chan? Huh… masa bodoh! Dia juga hilang dari pagi ini! '_ batin Byakuya agak sebal tapi mukanya masih saja datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Haaah… sudahlah, kita cari saja mereka," kata Matsumoto yang diikuti anggukan Hitsugaya dan Byakuya.

.

***

.

**Sode no Shirayuki POV**

Aku bershunpo, melesat memacu langkah kakiku, melompati setiap bangunan yang ada di depanku. Aku berharap dengan cara ini aku bisa membantu Rukia, masterku. Walaupun dulu aku pernah mengkhianatinya, aku… sangat menyesal dan dengan ini aku berharap bisa membalas budi.

Aku melihat di bawah sana, dua orang kapten yang salah satunya kukenal sebagai Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak angkat Rukia. Orang yang telah dengan sengaja membelahku menjadi dua atas permintaan zanpakutounya, Senbonzakura. Tapi sudahlah… itu telah berlalu dan aku memahami alasannya. Satu lagi seorang wakil kapten berambut ikal panjang nan pirang sedang berada bersama mereka. Kalau tidak salah namanya Matsumoto Rangiku, master dari zanpakutou cerewet dan sok cantik bernama Haineko.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dua buah reiatsu. Hyourinmaru dan Senbonzakura. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan berdua? Dua orang yang sama-sama sedingin es dan memiliki master dengan hati yang sedingin es pula. Kuputuskan untuk menemui mereka berdua.

Saat aku hampir mendekati mereka, kulihat seorang wanita berekor kucing dan sangat cerewet. Haineko, siapa lagi yang bisa berbuat seperti itu. Murahan sekali. Bergelayut manja di lengan Hyourinmaru yang bahkan tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali, dan Senbonzakura yang hanya berdiam diri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bersender di batang pohon. Ugh… kenapa hatiku sakit sekali saat melihat adegan itu? Rasanya aku ingin sekali membekukan kucing manja itu. Dasar menyebalkan sekali!

"Shirayuki!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, membuyarkan lamunan yang mungkin dapat menyebabkan diriku terjatuh dari atas ketinggian bila ia tidak segera menyadarkanku. Ku lihat Senbonzakura melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, diikuti tatapan mata rindu dari Hyourinmaru dan muka cemberut Haineko. Aku tersenyum membalasnya dan kemudian melesat menghampiri mereka.

**End of Sode no Shirayuki POV**

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Pojok Shinigami (?)**

Lagu ringtone itu saya ambil dari lirik lagu Sunao na Niji (Honest Rainbow) by Surface, ending Naruto Shippuden… hiks lagunya bagus banget deh, bikin hati saya tercabik2 saat mendengarnya (emang daging ayam?).

Oh iya adegan rapat Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita itu sebagian saya cuplik dari Shinigami Ilustration Book… yang kebetulan nemu di you tube hehehe…

Kayaknya chapter depan akan jadi kisah cinta segi empat antara para zanpakutou deh… *dasar author ngaco* dan salah satunya akan patah hati. Fufufu… siapakah dia?

Um… betewe saya sedang mencari seorang beta readers yang bersedia mengkoreksi ke-3 fic saya yang super abal n gaje abis. Berhubung saya orangnya gak teliti… dan saya udah lupa tentang pelajaran B. Indonesia semasa SMA, jadi adakah yang mau membantu? *puppy eyes no jutsu* Kalo enggak juga gak papa kok *pundung di pojokan*

Ya sudahlah sekarang saatnya ngebales repiu dulu okey.

**Gadis arwah** : dari **MikiDaCAT**. Iya gue yang ngutuk Rukia-chan. Eh… author nama gue siapa? *muka bingung ala orang amnesia*

**naOmi** : Hah? Gue juga kagak tau deh, ntar deh mikirin nama loe.

**Gadis arwah** : (pundung) … teganya!

**naOmi** : Sudahlah… ntar loe gue kasih nama n peran kok. Eh iya ya kemaren dikit banget yang update… fufufu tapi maap kayaknya sekarang giliran saya yang bakalan mau lama update. Gantian saya yang mau ujian nih… fiuh pusing n makasih repiunya.

**Hitsu : **dari **Ruki_ya_cH** Gue udah nongol! Gue udah nongol! Gue udah nongol!

**hyourinmaru** : (geleng2 kepala)… master gue jadi stress, un!

**Deidara** : Woy…! Sembarangan aja, itu trademark gue, un! *sewot n ngelempar bom*

**naOmi** : Dei… minggir loe! Ini bukan tempat loe! *ngusir deidara* Selanjutnya dari **chariot330**. Itu mah imaginasi saya saja… entah kenapa otak saya lagi kocak dikit makanya jadi kayak gitu deh. Insya Allah akan saya bikin yang lucu lagi deh.

**Byakuya : Mizu_kun** tanya kapan gue gak sial? Um… kapan ya, menurutmu kapan? *nanya balik*

**naOmi** : Tauk tuh! *balikin badan dari pandangan byaku* Eh… maap saya melupakan yang Akatsuki Life After Death-nya. Pas baca repiumu aku malah cengo ndiri soale saya lupa kalo itu judul fic saya hahaha. Iya ch 8 udah apdet… eh Itachi vs Byaku dah saya apdet loh… hahaha baca yo! *dilempari pisang – promosi mode*

**Byakuya** : Gue menistai Itachi mwahahahaha !!! Oh iya mulai chapter 7 kemaren diputuskan untuk membuang(?) Akatsuki Life After Death di cross-over Naruto-Bleach… jadi dicari saja di bagian situ. Nyo nyo nyo dibaca yo!

**Matsumoto : **dari** Shena blitz** . Uwaaa… itu sih tanya saja sama Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita yang lagi bangkrut! Yang jelas itu bakalan disebar via majalah seretei terbitan baru. Hohoho tunggu saja majalahnya, kalo mau pesen hub author gila di 0815467xxx.

**Nanao : Jess Kuchiki** bilang fotonya byaku mengerikan? Ah gak juga, menurutku itu malah akan mendongkrak penjualan majalah dan menambah pundi-pundi kas asosiasi *kakuzu mode on*.

**Matsumoto** : Divisi 10 memang tugasnya mata2 tapi kalo seputar gossip itu sih tugasnya Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita. Oh ya… dan untuk **Byabun Kuchiki** kalo gak salah, lupa2 inget ada pembagian tugas gitu per divisi dan kalo gak salah divisi 10 tugasnya mata-mata dan pengumpulan data. Ah… mungkin lebih jelasnya buka saja di bleach7. com saja sendiri ya. makasih repiunya.

**Rukia : **uwaaa…** Mayonakano Shadow Girl** nosebleed! harus segera transfusi darah tuh. Bisa anemia loh! Hahaha… makasih repiunya.

**Haineko : **dari** tuan tak bernama**. Aduuuh… saya bingung gak ada namanya tapi nongol repiunya. Yo wes tak jawab wae. Iya gak papa baru repiu sekarang, yang penting udah bersedia membaca fic aneh gak jelas ini.

**naOmi **: **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**. Oh… gak papa telat, saya maklum soale saya juga sering telat repiu hehehe *disambit* Hah? foto Byaku? Hmm… dibayangin aja ndiri ya, saya takut kalo minta ke dia ntar saya ditimbun pake pasir Haineko dan ditaburi pake senbonzakura. Gawat dong!

**Senbonzakura : BinBin-Mayen. kuchiki** um… cengonya jangan lama2 ntar ada lalat masuk loh! Nasib Byaku? Oh my master! Liat aja ntar ya… makasih repiunya. Lalu dari **KuroShiro6yh**… uwaaa salahin author karena telah membuat masterku tercinta sengsara!

**Byakuya** : te-tercinta? Sen-chan!!!! Loe udah mau baikan lagi ke gue?

**Senbonzakura** : Belom… tapi sesuai permintaan kuro-san, author akan melanjutkan penderitaan anda hahaha… makasih repiunya.

**Byakuya** : Che… dasar gak setia. Terakhir dari **Nanakizawa l'Noche**. Emang ternyato gue kenapa? *pasang innocent face*

**naOmi** : (sweatdrop) Loe gila byakuuu! Tenang saja… kalo bikin orang sengsara serahkan sama saya fufufu… makasih repiunya.

**Sode no Shirayuki** : Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fic aneh ini, yang makin hari makin gak jelas saja dan muter2 entah kemana ceritanya. Semoga tidak bosan sama saya *readers muntah darah* Jadi… tolong repiu, saran, kritik, atau flame para pembaca sekalian ya biar author ini tetep semangat ngelanjutin cerita gaje ini! Klik tombol ijo-ijo oke! (nunjuk2 ke bawah)


	8. Hati Yang Terluka

Hoeeee… akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Hosh… hosh… sudah berapa lama ya? Maaf kalo ada miss-typo. Chappie ini sedikit sekali humornya… lebih ke arah Hurt/Comfort. Maap kalo jelek dan garing serta bikin ngantuk. Saya kan masih baru dalam hal tulis-menulis fanfic.

.

**Disclaimer**

Iya.. iya… tokoh dan karakter Bleach hanya milik Om Tite Kubo seorang

tapi alur cerita dalam fic ini hanya milik saya sendiri loh !

.

**Sumary**

"Kita ada misi," kata Byakuya datar dan menatap tajam pada Senbonzakura.

"Cih apa peduliku," jawab Senbonzakura ketus sambil membuang muka dan bersedekap.

"Kau pikir aku tadi berbicara denganmu?" tanya Byakuya ketus dan tiba-tiba tangannya sudah menggenggam erat tangan Sode no Shirayuki.

.

**Adikku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

.

Genre : Family/Humor

Rated : masih T (masih aman dan dijamin halal).

Warning : super OOC, pairing aneh banget SenShira, ShiraHyouHai, SenByaku(?). Suka gak suka musti baca n repiu or nge-flame (yang pedes sekalian dah biar author gaje ini megap-megap)… yayaya… puppy eyes no jutsu *dikubur Haineko*

.

.

**Chapter 8 **

**Hati Yang Terluka**

"Shirayuki, apa yang kau lakukan siang-siang gini?" tanya Senbonzakura begitu Sode no Shirayuki telah bergabung bersama mereka.

Shirayuki memperhatikan Hyourimaru yang kini sedang digoda oleh Haineko dengan tatapan mata sebal dan cemburu. _'Ngelamun di siang bolong nih rupanya,'_ batin Senbonzakura. "Hei Shirayuki!" Senbonzakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Shirayuki, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata.

"Eh… a-apa katamu?" tanya Shirayuki tergagap.

'_Tersadar juga nih, anak,'_ batin Senbonzakura sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. "Aku tanya kau sedang apa tadi?" tanya Senbonzakura.

"Ah tidak… hanya sedikit cari udara segar saja," elak Shirayuki, tatapan matanya beralih ke tempat lain.

"Ne… Shirayuki, aku tahu kau bohong," tebak Senbonzakura. "Jujurlah kepadaku, kumohon!" pintanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shirayuki mencoba menegaskan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut rekannya itu.

"Kau tidak menatapku saat mengucapkannya. Aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari yang kau kira, Shirayuki," jawab Senbonzakura menatap ke dalam mata biru laut Sode no Shirayuki, membuat wajahnya yang seputih salju itu kini menjadi sedikit merona.

Shirayuki menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku… aku…," Shirayuki tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa jujur kepada orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Senbonzakura menyentuh bahu kanan Shirayuki dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu wanita berkimono serba putih itu dengan lembut. Menegakkan wajahnya yang merona. "Jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku tidak akan memaksamu," kata Senbonzakura lembut, menatap wajah Shirayuki dengan penuh rasa kepedulian (gimana bisa, dia kan pake topeng setan!). "Aku… mencintaimu, Shirayuki," lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sode no Shirayuki. _'Cintaku… berikanlah ciuman pertamamu kepadaku!'_ batinnya melankolis dan penuh harap.

Wajah Senbonzakura semakin dekat. Ia memejamkan matanya, beberapa sentimeter lagi dan cuup… Bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa dingin. Ia membuka matanya, mencoba memahami apa yang sedang diciumnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang ia cium bukanlah bibir Shirayuki melainkan tangannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

Sode no Shirayuki menggenggam tangan kanan Senbonzakura. "Aku tahu itu, tapi maafkan aku bila rasa cintamu hanyalah sekedar permintaan maaf dan penyesalan atas perlakuanmu kepadaku dulu," kata Shirayuki sambil memandang ke arah Senbonzakura. "Maaf… aku tidak bisa menyukai orang yang bahkan wajahnya belum pernah aku lihat," lanjutnya. "Selain itu…," Shirayuki memalingkan wajahnya dari Senbonzakura, memandang ke wajah Hyourinmaru yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. "… aku telah mencintai orang lain. Maafkan aku," lanjutnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Senbonzakura mengikuti arah pandang Shirayuki. _'Hyourinmaru,'_ batinnya sedih dan sedikit kesal. Ia tahu benar air mata itu adalah air mata cemburu pada pria berambut hijau muda itu. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Shirayuki, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Hyourinmaru. Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya sudah mencengkeram erat kerah kimono Hyourinmaru. "Aku-tak-kan membiarkan-Shirayuki-menyukaimu! Camkan itu baik-baik!" desis Senbonzakura dengan penuh penekanan, memandang tajam ke dalam mata Hyourinmaru.

"Cinta itu berasal dari hati, bukan dengan pemaksaan," kata Hyourinmaru ketus dan dingin.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kau tahu! Aku tidak bisa memaafkan seorang pria yang dengan rela digoda wanita lain dihadapan wanita yang mencintainya!" Senbonzakura makin mempererat cengkeramannya yang dibalas dengan cengkeraman Hyourinmaru pada kedua tangan Senbonzakura. Aura di sekitarnya terasa dingin dan sesak, tekanan reiatsu pun meningkat dengan tiba-tiba.

"Senbonzakura! Apa yang kau lakukan!" lerai Shirayuki.

"Cih menyebalkan. Dasar wanita jalang! Kau senang bukan diperebutkan oleh dua pria?" kata Haineko penuh rasa iri. "Dasar murahan!"

PLAK

"Jaga bicaramu, Haineko!" kata Shirayuki setelah mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi kiri Haineko.

Haineko menatap tajam pada Shirayuki. "Dasar cewe brengsek! Berani sekali kau menamparku, hah!" bentaknya sambil menuding ke arah Shirayuki. Reiatsunya pun meningkat dengan drastis, membuat Shirayuki terkesiap. "Unare!" desisnya saat merelease kekuatannya. Debu pasir berwarna abu-abu beterbangan, melesat dan bersiap untuk menghunjam tubuh Shirayuki.

"Tsugi no mae, Hakuren!" Kabut putih yang dingin menerjang debu pasir Haineko menimbulkan efek ledakan reiatsu yang menimbulkan angin yang cukup kencang. Kedua pria yang saling memberikan tatapan membunuh tadi, Hyourinmaru dan Sembonzakura akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Saling melepaskan diri masing-masing dan menuju sumber ledakan.

Tak disangka, terlihat oleh mereka bahwa Shirayuki dan Haineko saling bertengkar layaknya seorang wanita biasa. Ya… bisa dibilang mereka saling mencakar, mencambak, dan menampar satu sama lain. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan bahwa mereka bisa melakukan pertengkaran itu dengan lebih elit, dengan cara adu kekuatan dan reiatsu misalnya. Itulah perempuan, hati dan emosi lebih mendominasi daripada akal pikiran.

"Haineko, Shirayuki, cukup!" Hyourinmaru memeluk Haineko dari belakang, dan menyeretnya mundur. Begitupula dengan Senbonzakura terhadap Shirayuki.

"Lepaskan!" desis Shirayuki meronta.

"Heh… dasar murahan. Kau bangga bukan, jelek!" Haineko memeletkan lidahnya ke Shirayuki.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar kucing betina tak tahu diri!" balas Shirayuki, kedua kakinya berusaha menendang-nendang ke depan namun jaraknya tidak dapat menjangkau tubuh Haineko.

"Cih… Unare!" serang Haineko dengan nada kesal.

"Chire!" Ribuan kelopak bunga sakura membentuk suatu benteng perlindungan untuk Shirayuki dan Senbonzakura dari serangan Haineko itu.

"Hyourinmaru! Kenapa kau tidak membantuku!" seru Haineko kesal sambil menoleh kea rah Hyourinmaru yang masih mencengkeran kedua tangannya di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membantumu," jawabnya datar.

Haineko meronta-ronta. "Lepaskan!" perintahnya kepada Hyourinmaru.

"Tidak, sampai kau menghentikan seranganmu pada Sode no Shirayuki," tolak Hyourinmaru dengan memasang wajah dingin pada Haineko.

"Unare!" Debu-debu Haineko kini berbalik arah menyerang Hyourinmaru, membuat kedua tangannya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Hyourinmaru mengendurkan genggaman tangannya, membuat Haineko berhasil melepaskan diri. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapi Hyourinmaru dengan cepat.

PLAK! PLAK!

Dua buah tamparan masing-masing di pipi kanan dan kiri telah mengukirkan suatu ornament bermotif telapak tangan berwarna merah di pipi Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru memegang salah satu pipinya yang terasa panas dan agak nyeri itu, menatap dengan pandangan heran pada Haineko. "Apa… yang telah kau lakukan?" tanyanya setengah terkejut.

"Kau jahat, Hyou-kun! Aku benci padamu!" bentak Haineko sambil menatap tajam pada Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak paham.

Haineko memukul-mukul dada Hyourinmaru yang tak bergeming sedikit pun. "Kenapa… hiks… bisakah kau mencintaiku, walaupun hanya satu detik?" katanya terisak sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Hyourinmaru.

Hyorinmaru memegang ke dua bahu Haineko. "Maaf… aku tidak bisa," katanya sambil menatap wajah Haineko yang tertunduk. Awalnya Shirayuki menatap keduanya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, namun kemudian ia paham bahwa hati Hyourinmaru telah terpaut padanya.

"Kuharap kau menemukan pria yang lebih baik dariku," lanjutnya sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Haineko.

"HAINEKO!" suara panggilan itu menyadarkan keempat zanpakutou dari suasana yang bisa dibilang ya… sedikit mengharukan itu. "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan, heh?" bentak Matsumoto kesal.

"Hyourinmaru, lepaskan pelukanmu itu!" kata Hitsugaya dengan sedikit ketus, sedangkan Byakuya hanya menatap dengan tatapan mata dingin pada Senbonzakura dan Shirayuki.

"Bo- boss?" kata Hyourinmaru terkaget sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Haineko saat melihat masternya yang sudah terselimuti aura hitam. Keder juga sih melihatnya. Jangan harap ia bisa selamat dalam keadaaan seperti ini. Ia ingat dan tahu benar bila masternya marah, apapun bisa menjadi binasa. Termasuk dirinya dulu yang kalah telak waktu duel dengan Hitsugaya saat pengkhianatan itu.

Hitsugaya melangkah ke arah Hyourinmaru, namun tiba-tiba ia menghilang dalam gerakan shunpo dan sudah berada di belakangnya. Set… Hitsugaya sudah mencengkeram erat ekor naga Hyourinmaru dengan tangan kanannya, membuat Hyourinmaru mengaduh kesakitan.

Hitsugaya menyentakkan pegangannya. Bruuk! Membuat Hyourinmaru jatuh terduduk.

"Oww… Boss, plis deh! Jangan kasar gitu dongk!" pinta Hyourinmaru sambil meringis kesakitan.

Kreek!

Hitsugaya mempererat cengkeramannya pada ekor Hyourinmaru.

"Ouch… ittai!" rintih Hyourinmaru. Ekor merupakan salah satu kelemahan hewan, dan hanya Hitsugaya dan dirinya yang mengetahuinya. Oleh karena Hyourinmaru merupakan perwujudan dari hewan, maka ekor merupakan sebagian besar titik kelemahan dari hewan.

"Jadi ini kerjaanmu selama ini, huh?" tanya Hitsugaya tersenyum, tapi di mata Hyourinmaru masternya itu bak seorang iblis dengan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya dan api merah menyala-nyala sebagai backgroundnya. "Ayo ikut aku! Kita ada misi!" lanjutnya sambil menyeret Hyourinmaru.

"Aww… jangan gitu dong! Lembut dikit napa?" pinta Hyourinmaru setengah memelas saat dirinya di seret dengan posisi tidak elit. Bayangkan saja bila ia terduduk di tanah, ekornya di pegang Hitsugaya dan kemudian diseret dengan kecepatan shunpo menuju gerbang seretei.

"Wooo… taichou serem bener!" kata Matsumoto melihat perlakuan Hitsugaya kepada zanpakutounya itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamata dan bros yang tersemat manis di syal merah mudanya.

"Nenek Tua, ngapain kau ada di sini?" tanya haineko dengan nada yang sedikit ketus. "Dasar nenek-nenek. Sudah rabun rupanya," ejeknya ketika melihat sebuah kacamata berbingkai persegi menghiasi wajah masternya itu.

Empat buah tanda siku muncul tiba-tiba di kepala pirang Matsumoto. "Berani kau hah, padaku?" katanya sambil mencengkeram ekor kucing Haineko. Taktik yang ia pelajari secara kilat dari taichou-nya tadi membuat haineko langsung tunduk kepadanya. "Kau tidak bisa berkutik sekarang, Haineko," desisnya seram.

"Haah…," Haineko menghela napas dan akhirnya menurut saja kepada Matsumoto daripada dia jatuh lemas gara-gara ekornya di cengkeram erat seperti Hyourinmaru. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya kemudian saat Matsumoto menarik-narik ekornya, pertanda Haineko disuruh mengikuti Matsumoto pergi.

"Misi dari soutaichou," jawabnya singkat. "… dan misi rahasia dari Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita," katanya sambil mengerling penuh arti kepada Haineko.

"Maksudnya khusus?" Haineko menyipitkan kedua matanya penuh curiga.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di inner world. Masuklah!" perintah Matsumoto tegas.

"Ya… ya… ya… terserah deh," kata Haineko malas dan kemudian masuk ke dalam zanpakutou Matsumoto. _'Jadi nenek, misi khusus apa?'_ tanya Haineko dalam inner world sambil memain-mainkan ekor kucingnya.

'_Jangan memanggilku nenek, kau tahu!'_ bentak Matsumoto kesal. _'Haah… sudahlah, intinya aku mendapat misi khusus untuk mengambil semua gambar Hitsugaya taichou dan Kuchiki taichou selama misi ini,'_ katanya.

'_Hah? Benarkah?'_ tanya Haineko antusias.

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik seperti itu, heh?'_ tanya Matsumoto balik.

'_Tentu saja. Kau juga tahu kan alasannya,'_ jawab haineko singkat. _'Jadi apa tugasku?'_

'_Sederhana saja… kau cuma membantuku saat ada musuh datang. Sedangkan aku akan mengambil semua gambar dan merekam setiap kejadian selama ini. Mengerti?'_ terang Matsumoto.

'_Ya terserah lah, apapun itu,'_ kata Haineko menurut.

'_Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ke dunia nyata, jaa ne,'_ kata Matsumoto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ah… Kuchiki taichou, aku akan menyusul Hitsugaya taichou duluan," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan kepada Byakuya.

"Hn… aku masih ada urusan di sini," jawab Byakuya dan kemudian Matsumoto bershunpo menyusul Hitsugaya.

Byakuya menatap dingin kepada Senbonzakura dan Sode no Shirayuki. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi seperti memberi tanda adanya perang dingin di antara ke dua pihak.

"Kita ada misi," kata Byakuya datar dan menatap tajam pada Senbonzakura.

"Cih apa peduliku," jawab Senbonzakura ketus sambil membuang muka dan bersedekap.

'_Kok… auranya aneh banget ya. Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua,'_ batin Shirayuki.

"Adikku Rukia terkena kutukan, dan kita harus mencari arwah gadis yang mengutuknya di salah satu distrik di Rukongai," kata Byakuya menjelaskan misi tersebut.

"Rukia?" kata Shirayuki terkaget mendengar pernyataan Byakuya itu. _'Aku harus ikut dengannya, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantu,'_ batinnya.

"Cari saja sendiri! Aku tidak peduli lagi, kau tahu!" kata Senbonzakura yang kini membalas dengan tatapan mata tajam ke arah Byakuya.

"Kau pikir aku tadi berbicara denganmu?" tanya Byakuya ketus dan tiba-tiba tangannya sudah menggenggam erat tangan Sode no Shirayuki.

'_Apa? Bya- Byakuu… aku kan tidak serius,'_ batin Senbonzakura agak sedih walaupun kenyataannya Byakuya tidak dapat melihat perubahan raut wajahnya karena tertutup topeng. _'Jadi dia… masih marah padaku?'_

"Sode no Shirayuki, aku memintamu ikut bersamaku. Aku tahu kau ingin membantu Rukia bukan?" katanya sambil menatap mata Shirayuki yang kemudian membalasnya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Byakuya!" panggil Senbonzakura sesaat sebelum Sode no Shirayuki dan Byakuya bershunpo pergi.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang hubungan kita sudah berakhir?" tanyanya ketus dan dingin tanpa menatap wajah Senbonzakura yang ada di belakangnya. Shirayuki hanya bisa terheran-heran dan bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka berdua tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Byaku… a-aku… sebenarnya…," kata Senbonzakura terbata. Salah satu tangannya terjulur dan menggenggam haori Byakuya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu!" perintah Byakuya ketus dan dingin yang membuat Senbonzakura tersentak dan seketika melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada haori Byakuya. "Sode no Shirayuki, ayo pergi!" katanya kemudian.

"Ta-tapi… Byakuya-sama," tolak Shirayuki.

Genggaman tangan Byakuya semakin erat. "Tawaranku hanya berlaku satu kali," katanya datar yang membuat Sode no Shirayuki akhirnya menyerah juga.

Ia menatap sekilas pada Senbonzakura. Ia tahu benar bahwa Senbonzakura sangat terpukul oleh perlakuan Byakuya tadi. "Maafkan aku, Senbonzakura," bisiknya dan kemudian memalingkan wajah dan bershunpo mengikuti Byakuya.

"Byaku… a-aku… sebenarnya… ingin minta maaf atas kelakuanku yang kekanak-kanakan kemarin," kata Senbonzakura begitu Byakuya dan Sode no Shirayuki telah menghilang dari penglihatannya. "Aku menyesal."

Senbonzakura melepaskan topeng setan mengerikan yang selalu menutupi wajah tampannya. Terlihat matanya yang sembab dan pipi putihnya yang basah oleh air mata. Ia menunduk sedih.

"Byakuu… kenapa kau setega itu kepadaku?" katanya dengan sedikit terisak dan kemudian jatuh dengan kedua lututnya.

"Arrrghhhh! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh!" teriak Senbonzakura sambil memukul tanah dengan kedua tangannya secara membabi buta, melepaskan semua emosi dan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam yang mungkin sudah terlambat baginya.

"Hosh… hosh… Byakuu… apakah persahabatan kita akan berakhir seperti ini?" tanyanya seolah pada diri sendiri sambil mencengkeram tanah yang retak di bawahnya sambil meneteskan air mata penyesalan.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Uneg-Uneg Author**

Hohoho… sebenarnya chappie ini untuk menentukan masa depan hubungan SenByaku. Bukankah dari kemaren mereka gak harmonis, jadi di sini adalah titik baliknya. Apakah akan baikan atau malah tetep musuhan gara-gara pupuk kompos gak jelas itu(?)… tergantung Byakuya-nya.

Jadi… hati siapa yang terluka? Saya juga bingung kok, perasaan semuanya gak ada yang bahagia *gaplok*

Ya sudahlah terserah kalian, sekarang saatnya bales repiu yang masuk.

**Senbonzakura** : pertama datang dari **Mizu_kun**, terima kasih udah bersedia membaca fic-fic author nan gaje dan abal abis. Fotonya nanti minta Rangiku saja ya, makasih repiunya.

**Haineko** : lalu dari **Jess Kuchiki**. Oh… disclaimernya entah kenapa author lagi pengen nulis dalam bahasa jawa, artinya sama dengan disclaimer di fic ini (nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas). Tingkah Matsumoto ntar di chapter depan saja oke, makasih repiunya.

**Hyourinmaru** : **BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki**, hoeee iya melebar tak karuan, dasar author gak konsisten semuanya pengen ditulis (geleng2 kepala), makasih repiunya.

**Nanao** : **Shena blitz**… jangan kau kira bahwa asosiasi licik begitu, ini juga demi masa depan kami semua (halah). Selanjutnya dari **chariot330** yang bilang smua suka Hyou-kun.

**Hyourinmaru** : ya iyalah semua seneng, gue kan cakep (narcis mode on). One Blood-nya udah update hari senin siang kemaren kok, makasih repiunya.

**Senbonzakura** : dasar narcis! **Ruki_ya** … udah ketahuan kan yang patah hati? Aku! Patah hati karena Byaku lebih milih Shirayuki (nangis komikal)… srooth padahal aku sudah bersamanya selama lebih dari 150 tahun… huweeeee.

**Byakuya** : (menghela napas) **kishina_nadeshiko**. Haineko gak terlalu patah hati kok, dia kan dihibur ma Hyou-kun.

**Hitsugaya** : **Rabiichan kawai. na**, mana kutahu Hyou-kun ada suka ma Shirayuki-san. Itu sih cuman kerjaannya author yang gak beres otaknya. Maklum dia blom nonton episode terbarunya.

**naOmi** : emang sekarang dah mpe ke berapa? Gue males donlod nih, ribet bener waktunya. Cih gara-gara sensei gue n virus tak tahu diri, waktuku habis buat donlod jurnal lagi yang hilang (pusing mode on)

**Byakuya** : makanya antivir-nya di update dongk (gaya bapak2 nasehatin anak nakal).

**naOmi** : gue kan gaptek! Lagian urusan kompi udah ada aniki yang ngurus, aku gak tahu babar blas soal software n program.

**Shin Seujiro** : (tokoh eyeshield) hahaha… gue punya temen gaptek! *sorak pake pom-pom*

**Hyourinmaru** : Sudah –sudah, dilanjut aja repiunya. Dari **Kuchiki-Rukia taichou**. Eh… dah lewat ya? Maap (bungkuk2)… imaginasi author terlalu menguar sih, jadi kayak gini dah. Makasih repiunya.

**naOmi** : dari **Mayonaka no Shadow Girl**. Kemaren pendek yo? Kayaknya yang ini juga pendek kok hohoho… panjang pendek fic-ku tergantung moodku dalam nulis cerita. Makasih repiunya.

**Sode no Shirayuki** : **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**, gak boleh! Hyou-kun hanya boleh rindu n cinta ma aku! Gak boleh ada wanita lain selain aku (background : gunung meletus n dinosaurus nyemburin api)

**Matsumoto** : akhirnya aku muncul juga nih. Terakhir dari **MikiDACat**… ya kira kira seperti itu, oh mereka lagi ngumpul2 di taman di salah satu sudut seretei.

**naOmi** : emang ada poh?

**Matsumoto** : Yeee… kan kamu yang nulis setingnya, pasti kau gak tahu kan? *ngelirik aneh*

**naOmi** : iyooo dah gue kalah. Hohoho… makasih yang udah mau baca, repiu, nge-alert n nge-fave. Mohon repiu yang banyak yo, soalnya lagi down nih (halah). Buntut tikus diarahin ke kotak ijo Okeh…. Wassalam.


	9. My Boss My Hero

Ya… ya setelah kemaren bergenre hurt/comfort yang sama sekali gak banget di hati alias gak menyentuh hati… sekarang di chapter ini lebih ke arah genre action tapi… gaje. Si Gadis arwah muncul juga akhirnya, apakah ia bisa di bawa ke seretei? Selamat membaca dan maap kalo ada typo karena gak aku edit dulu, dah ngantuk sih!

.

**Disclaimer**

Bleach adalah manga hasil karya Tite Kubo yang mungkin sekarang berada di negeri Sakura, Jepang. Iya kan ? Semua juga udah pada tau… tapi kenapa saya selalu menuliskan ini di setiap chapter? Fuuuuh Bosen ah!

.

.

**Adikku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

.

Genre : Family/Humor; Action; Hurt/Comfort; Friendship (untuk chapter ini)

Rated : T (masih aman dan dijamin halal).

Warning : OC, super ultra high level OOC tingkat tinggi, sedikit memunculkan jurus pedang dari anime lain hohoho… baca aja deh jurus apa itu dan jangan lupa repiu yang buanyaaaakkk ya! *maksa*

.

.

**Chapter 9 **

**My Boss My Hero**

"Ada yang datang rupanya. Sepertinya ini akan menarik," kata seorang gadis cilik berkimono ungu dengan motif bunga sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia kini duduk di atas salah satu batu yang terdapat di dalam hutan kegelapan. Ia memegang sebuah bola kristal berwarna putih dengan kedua tangannya. "Sepertinya aku mengenal salah satunya."

.

.

**Rukongai Distrik 43**

"Inikah tempat tinggal arwah itu, taichou?" tanya Matsumoto sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hutan belantara dengan pohon-pohon tinggi dan akar besarnya yang menyembul ke atas permukaan tanah.

"Hn… kurasa begitu. Kita harus berhati-hati," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Gelap sekali disini," kata Byakuya sambil menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke balik hakama hitamnya.

"Err… Kuchiki-taichou, jangan berbuat seperti itu di sini, aah!" larang Matsumoto, padahal ia kini sedang membetulkan posisi kaca matanya agar mendapatkan sudut pengambilan gambar yang tepat.

"Tch…," Byakuya mengeluarkan sebuah korek api dan lilin dari balik hakamanya kemudian menyalakannya. "Ini cukup untuk penerangan," lanjutnya cuek dan meneruskan perjalanannya meninggalkan Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya yang sweatdrop dibuatnya.

Hitsugaya menghela napas. "Matsumoto, ayo jalan!" katanya sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Haaah… ada-ada saja," jawab Matsumoto yang kemudian menyusul mereka diikuti oleh Sode no Shirayuki.

'_Boss serem nih. Kok hawanya dingin bener ya?_' kata Hyourinmaru dari dalam inner world Hitsugaya.

'_Hyou-kun, dasar kau ini! Kita ini memiliki elemen es, jadi hawa dingin bukan masalah bukan?'_ kata Hitsugaya mengingatkan.

'_O iya… ya. Kok aku bisa lupa ya, Boss?'_ kata Hyourinmaru sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

'_Makanya jangan pacaran melulu. Itu bisa merusak keseimbangan hormon dan mengacaukan sistem saraf otak bila terlalu sering dilakukan sehingga bisa memecah konsentrasi,'_ kata Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

'_Kok si Boss bisa ngomong gitu sih? Emang situ pernah, ya?Hayooo ngaku!'_ goda Hyourinmaru penuh selidik membuat Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit blushing. _'Eh Boss, sakit ya?'_ tanyanya kemudian sambil menyentuh kening Hitsugaya dalam inner world. _'Tapi kok gak panas ya?'_

Hitsugaya menyingkirkan tangan Hyourinmaru. _'Apaan sih?! Sudahlah aku mau pergi,'_ katanya dan kemudian tersadar kembali di dunia nyata.

'_Uuuh… aku kan khawatir sama Boss,'_ kata Hyourinmaru sedikit kecewa. _'Boss emang kereeenn kalo sedang marah!'_ kata Hyourinmaru dengan tatapan mata kagum. _'Tapi… aku lebih cinta sama Sode no Shirayuki,'_ lanjutnya yang membuat Hitsugaya sedikit kesal juga dengan tingkah zanpakutounya yang lebay kalo udah bersamanya itu.

'_Diam!'_ perintah Hitsugaya tegas dan membuat Hyourinmaru membatalkan diri untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'…_tapi nyeremin,'_ lanjut Hyourinmaru dengan berbisik sehingga Hitsugaya tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Berhenti!" perintah Byakuya sambil menghentikan langkah shunponya. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang memadamkan cahaya lilin yang dibawanya.

"Taichou!" panggil Matsumoto pada kedua taichounya. Matanya terbelalak saat dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil berada di dalam hutan yang gelap itu. Kedua taichou itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pandang Matsumoto.

"Roku bantai taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya, huh?" sapa gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kuchiki taichou?" tanya Hitsugaya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah gadis itu. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

"Dia arwah yang kita cari, sekaligus arwah yang mengutuk Rukia. Kita harus membawanya hidup-hidup," kata Byakuya datar, menatap tajam dan dingin pada arwah gadis itu. "Bakudou no 31 : Shakahou!" desisnya saat mengucapkan kidou.

Bola api itu meluncur ke arah gadis cilik itu, semakin mendekat namun semakin lama sinarnya semakin memudar. Ia menyeringai. "Cih… kekuatanmu tidak berguna, shinigami."

"Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya merelease shikainya, mengeluarkan naga-naga es dari ujung zanpakutounya, yang kemudian melesat menerjang tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, kekuatan shinigami tidak akan berguna melawanku," katanya dengan nada dingin sambil menepis serangan Hitsugaya dengan tangan kosong.

"Unare!"

"Tsugi no Mae, Hakuren!"

"Chire!"

Serangan kombo Senbonzakura, Haineko dan Sode no Shirayuki menerjang ke arah gadis itu. "TIDAK AKAN BERGUNA!!!" teriak gadis itu garang sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "MATI KALIAN SEMUA!!!" Petir putih keluar dari ujung jarinya, menyambar-nyambar dan mengenai ketiga zanpakutou itu, membuatnya terpental jauh beberapa puluh meter ke belakang.

BRUK!

"Ugh!" rintih mereka bertiga saat tubuh mereka membentur pohon raksasa yang menyebabkannya retak.

"Uhuk." Darah merembes keluar dari mulut Sode no Shirayuki. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa perih dan panas karena sambaran petir itu.

"Shirayuki! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Senbonzakura penuh kekhawatiran melihat tubuh Sode no Shirayuki yang terbaring tak berdaya tak jauh darinya. Ia bangun dari posisinya, berjalan terseok-seok ke arah Shirayuki. "Aku… akan melindungimu, Shirayuki," katanya lirih. "Walaupun… aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah… mencintaiku."

"Nenek tua, tega sekali kau!" keluh Haineko sambil berusaha berdiri, tangannya bertumpu pada batang pohon untuk membantu keseimbangannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan masternya yang masih tampak bersih tak bernoda yang kini duduk santai di atas dahan pohon yang rindang sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Matsumoto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Hitsugaya memanggil fukutaichounya itu. Empat buah tanda siku seketika muncul di keningnya begitu ia menyadari bahwa fukutaichounya yang pemalas itu kini malah berleha-leha sambil memainkan handphone. "Matsumoto," desisnya tepat di belakang Matsumoto.

"Taichou? Aku kan juga sedang membantu," katanya setengah manja sambil melirik pada Haineko yang ada di bawahnya. Haineko membalasnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang tinggi, tajam menusuk

'_Awas kau, Nek! Setelah ini berakhir aku akan membalasmu!'_ batin Haineko kesal.

"Unare, Haineko!" Matsumoto mengkomando zanpakutounya, dengan segera sosok materialisasi Haineko sudah berubah menjadi debu pasir yang tajam. Ia hanya cukup menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menyerang gadis itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih berkutat dengan handphone khusus yang diberikan Nemu untuk mata-mata itu.

Bruuk!

Serangan Haineko gagal, tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Ia terpental dan membentur batang pohon di atas Matsumoto. "Ough!" rintihnya saat jatuh di depan Matsumoto.

Matsumoto hanya melirik sekilas kepada Haineko kemudian menatap kembali layar handphone yang menampilkan adegan pertarungan Byakuya yang lumayan seru. "Ya… sudahlah. Kalau sudah tidak kuat lagi, kau istirahat saja di dalam. Aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini," katanya datar tanpa menatap sedikitpun Haineko.

Haineko cemberut, kesal karena merasa tidak diperhatikan. "Jangan cemberut gitu, nanti aku kasih sarden kualitas terbaik deh," bujuk Matsumoto yang membuat senyuman Haineko mengembang dengan lebar. Haineko mengangguk dan kemudian masuk ke dalam sarung zanpakutou Matsumoto. _'Haah… dasar kucing,'_ batin Matsumoto tersenyum.

"Keluarlah! Wahai para hollow!" seru gadis itu memanggil para hollow yang jumlahnya mencapai puluhan ekor. Hollow-hollow itu kemudian berhamburan untuk menyerang Byakuya dan kawan-kawan yang berusaha mati-matian untuk melawan mereka.

"Khh… hollow yang lemah. Soten ni Saze, Hyourinmaru!" Serangan Hitsugaya membekukan para hollow tersebut menjadi patung es dan kemudian pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hadou no 31 : Shakahou!" seru Byakuya mengucapkan kidounya. Hollow-hollow itu mengepung Byakuya dan Hitsugaya yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan shikaimu, Kuchiki taichou?" tanya Hitsugaya heran.

"Terserah aku," jawabnya cuek sambil mengacungkan katana bermata pedang terbalik miliknya. Ia membawa dua pedang, satu buah zanpakutou yang tidak dihuni oleh Senbonzakura dan satu buah katana bermata pedang terbalik atau yang sering disebut dengan sakabatou.

"Kau yakin menggunakan katana seperti itu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hnn… jangan meremehkanku, Hitsugaya taichou," jawabnya datar dan kemudian bershunpo menebas hollow-hollow tersebut.

"Fuuh," Hitsugaya hanya bisa menghembuskan napas mendengar jawaban Byakuya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas. _'Kemana fukutaichou pemalas itu?'_ batinnya kesal saat menyadari Matsumoto tidak berada di sampingnya. _'Tumben sekali dia menghilang dari sisiku.'_

"Taichouuu!" panggil Matsumoto dari atas dahan pohon sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya kepada Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto?" kata Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Matsumoto.

"Gomen ne… aku gak bisa bantu untuk saat ini. Berhati-hatilah taichou!" seru Matsumoto kepadanya sambil mendekatkan salah satu telapak tangannya ke mulut. "Jaa!" Matsumoto pun menghilang dari pandangan Hitsugaya. Entah kemana ia pergi. _'Aku harus menemukan tempat yang aman agar bisa mengendalikan kumbang itu dengan leluasa. Demi Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita dan demi emansipasi shinigami dari golongan wanita, aku akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga!'_ kata Matsumoto dalam hati penuh semangat dalam acaranya melarikan diri dari arena pertempuran itu. _'Fufufu… Nanao-san, kau akan puas dengan hasil kerja kerasku,'_ batinnya senang.

"Cih… dasar fukutaichou durhaka. Tidak berguna!" kutuk Hitsugaya kesal.

Grrooaarr!

Suara hollow yang menggema di telinganya menyadarkan lamunan Hitsugaya yang sedang mengutuk habis-habisan Matsumoto. "Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!" Seketika itu pula hollow tersebut telah menjadi puing-puing es.

Salah satu hollow yang mungkin paling kuat dan satu-satunya yang masih tersisa melesat mendekati Sode no Shirayuki. Ia mengibaskan pedangnya yang besar.

Trang!

Katana Senbonzakura beradu dengan pedang kokoh dan besar milik sang hollow. "Tak kan ku biarkan kau menyakitinya!" kata Senbonzakura sambil menahan pedang hollow itu dengan katananya sekuat tenaga. _'Cih… sial reiatsu gue menipis,'_ rutuk Senbonzakura dalam hati. Kruuukkk… krrukkk. _'Lapeeerrrr… dari kemaren belom makan apapun, hiks… hiks… Byakuu,'_ rintih Senbonzakura sambil menangis dalam hati begitu mendengar suara perutnya berbunyi.

Blast!

Hollow setingkat arrancar itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat dan cepat membuat Senbonzakura terlempar mundur menabrak beberapa pohon besar di belakangnya dan kemudian ambruk di tanah dengan posisi terlentang.

"Ugh…uhuk," rintih Senbonzakura sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Dada dan punggungnya terasa sangat sakit karena efek tebasan dan benturan itu.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu!" seru hollow tersebut sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan kemudian mengayunkannya ke bawah untuk membelah tubuh Senbonzakura yang kini tak berdaya.

TRANG!!! Pedang hollow itu tertahan oleh sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya, menghalangi dirinya untuk menebas Senbonzakura.

"A-apa?" kata hollow itu terkaget sambil menekankan pedangnya ke bawah.

"Bya- Byakuu?" kata Senbonzakura saat melihat orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Kuchiki Byakuya, masternya itu kini berdiri tegap di hadapannya, berdiri membelakangi dirinya sambil mengacungkan sakabatounya ke udara untuk menahan tebasan pedang besar hollow tersebut.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya! Apalagi melukainya!" desis Byakuya kepada hollow tersebut dan kemudian mendorongkan katananya sehingga pedang milik hollow tersebut terpental ke udara dan jatuh ke tanah dengan sedikit bunyi gemuruh dan tanah yang bergetar.

"Byakuu… a-apa yang… kau-lakukan?" tanya Senbonzakura terbata.

"Groorrr! Tak kan kumaafkan kau, shinigami!" seru hollow tersebut marah sambil menembakkan cero berwarna merah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bakudou no 73 : Tobansho!" Sebuah pilar tinggi berbentuk piramida terbalik muncul di sekeliling Byakuya dan Senbonzakura.

BLAR!!! Cero hollow itu menerjang pilar piramida kidou Byakuya, menimbulkan efek ledakan yang besar.

"Apa?" kata hollow tersebut saat serangannya tidak berguna.

Senbonzakura hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan bingung kepada Byakuya. '_Kenapa? Byakuu… kenapa kau melindungiku?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau akan aman di dalam sini," kata Byakuya tanpa menatap Senbonzakura di belakangnya. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Senbonzakura. "Jangan keluar dari sini sebelum aku mengalahkannya!" katanya dan kemudian membalikkan badannya kembali lalu keluar dari pilar piramida tersebut untuk menghadapi hollow itu.

Rasa haru dan hangat menyelimuti dada Senbonzakura saat mendengar ucapan Byakuya tadi. "Bya-Byakuu… berjuanglah!" kata Senbonzakura lirih namun Byakuya tidak dapat mendengarnya karena telah terlibat pertarungan dengan hollow itu.

"Gah… shinigami, mencoba melindungi rekanmu, hah?" tanya hollow itu dengan nada mengejek dan kemudian mengambil kembali pedangnya yang sempat terlepas tadi. Byakuya hanya terdiam dan memberikan tatapan dingin. "Ayo majulah, shinigami!" tantang hollow itu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Tanpa ditunda lagi Byakuya kemudian langsung bershunpo melesat ke arah hollow tersebut. Hollow tersebut memicingkan matanya dan menyiapkan pedang besarnya sebagai tameng namun tiba-tiba Byakuya telah menghilang dari pandangan matanya. "Apa?" kata hollow itu kaget.

Byakuya melompat ke atas hollow tersebut dan bersalto di udara. "Dari atas!" serunya pada hollow tersebut yang kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya sambil membelalakkan mata. "Teknik Hiten Mitsurugi : Pukulan Naga Terbang!" Byakuya bersalto ke udara dan meluncur ke bawah mengincar leher dan kepala hollow tersebut.

CRASH!!!

Sabetan sakabatou Byakuya memukul telak hollow tersebut, memisahkan kepala dari badannya yang sangat besar. Byakuya mendarat ke tanah dengan posisi setengah berjongkok, ia kemudian berdiri dan memasukkan sakabatounya ke dalam sarung pedangnya dengan latar belakang tubuh hollow yang dikalahkannya tadi ambruk dan menjadi debu pasir.

Byakuya berjalan mendekati senbonzakura yang kini berada di dalam pilar piramida kidounya. Ia menyentuh dinding piramida itu yang kemudian pecah seketika. "Jangan pernah bertindak gegabah, kau tahu! Apalagi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini," kata Byakuya datar kepada Senbonzakura tapi tatapan matanya hangat. "Aku tahu bahwa kau diam-diam mengikuti kami," lanjutnya.

"Byakuu… kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Senbonzakura dengan tatapan mata menyelidik tapi kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya, menunduk. "Bukankah katamu kita sudah…,"

"Cukup!" seru Byakuya lantang membuat Senbonzakura mendongakkan wajahnya hanya untuk mengamati perubahan wajah Byakuya yang mungkin bisa ia baca.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah kubilang cukup! Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi!" katanya ketus dan dingin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Senbonzakura tersentak. "Byakuu, kumohon maafkanlah aku!" kata Senbonzakura lirih sambil bersimpuh dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah keterlaluan. Kumohon hukumlah aku!" pintanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Byakuya menghela napas, memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian membukanya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, Sen-chan. Kau memang keterlaluan saat itu, tapi itu juga salahku karena melupakanmu untuk sesaat. Kau memang pantas untuk marah kepadaku," ujarnya dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Byaku… jadi kau memaafkanku?" Senbonzakura mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Begitulah," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Byakuuuuu!" seru Senbonzakura yang kemudian bangkit dan berlari untuk memeluk Byakuya dari belakang. "Arigato… doomo arigato," ujarnya lirih sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Sen-chan!" panggil Byakuya datar dan dingin sambil memegang kedua tangan Senbonzakura.

"Hm?" jawab Senbonzakura lirih. Ia masih terhanyut dalam perasaannya.

"Apa loe lupa kalau gue ini normal, dan setahu gue, loe juga normal. Kita masih menyukai wanita bukan?" tanya Byakuya yang sudah kembali menggunakan bahasa elo-gue nya dengan memasang wajah dingin.

"Ituuuu…," Senbonzakura terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia kemudian tersentak dan dengan secepat kilat melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Byakuya. "Ma-maaf, Byakuu," katanya tersipu malu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Byakuya.

"Hai… Byakuu!" seru Senbonzakura riang namun kemudian… BRUK!!! Senbonzakura jatuh pingsan.

"Sen-chan!" pekik Byakuya panik dan kemudian berlari mendekati Senbonzakura.

"Bya-kuu… ma-maaf," ujar Senbonzakura lirih dalam pangkuan Byakuya.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara!" kata Byakuya cemas.

Kruuukkk… krrukkk. Suara perut Senbonzakura membuat wajahnya memerah tersipu malu.

"Loe laper?" tanya Byakuya singkat dan tepat sasaran. Senbonzakura memalingkan wajahnya, malu berat. Byakuya mengambil sebuah kantong hitam dari balik hakamanya. "Gue sudah menemukan apa yang loe minta," katanya sambil mengeluarkan satu buah pil bulat sebesar kelereng berwarna coklat kehitaman.

"Apa ini?" tanya Senbonzakura penasaran pada benda yang dipegang Byakuya.

"Dulu kan loe minta makanan organis itu kan? Gue udah nemuin, agak susah juga sih musti keliling jaman dari era Edo, Restorasi Meiji, Proklamasi hingga Reformasi (?). Waktu itu gue udah mau ngasihin ini ke loe tapi loe lagi ngambek berat. Jadi… gue menundanya, nunggu perasaan loe membaik ," kata Byakuya panjang lebar.

"Jadi selama ini loe udah gak marah lagi sama gue?" tanya Senbonzakura sesenggukan. "Gak gue sangka ternyata loe perhatian banget sama gue," ucapnya terharu.

"Sudahlah. Loe pikir ikatan kita selama lebih dari 100 tahun bakalan terputus begitu saja cuma gara-gara masalah sepele dan gak penting seperti ini?" kata Byakuya.

"Gak penting gimana maksud loe?" tanya Senbonzakura dengan nada tinggi.

'_Mulai deh. Ngambek lagi nih anak,'_ batin Byakuya. _'Kalau sudah laper berat jadi sulit ditebak deh isi hatinya. Apalagi kalau udah menyangkut soal makanan. Repot deh urusannya.' _Tiba-tiba Byakuya sudah membuka topeng setan mengerikan yang selama ini menutupi wajah Senbonzakura. Byakuya terkesiap melihatnya. "Ternyata… loe tampan juga ya, Sen-chan," ujarnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Byakuu, loe sudah lupa dengan kata-kata loe tadi?" tanya Senbonzakura mengingatkan. Was-was juga kalau masternya ini jadi berubah kepribadian.

"Gue belum selesai ngomong," kata Byakuya datar. Senbonzakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "…tapi masih jauh lebih tampan gue, lah!" lanjutnya narcis sambil menyibakkan rambut hitam legamnya.

"Grrrr!" gerutu Senbonzakura sewot. Sebel banget digodain kayak gitu. "Loe ini dasar nar- mmmph…"

Sebelum Senbonzakura melanjutkan gerutuannya yang mungkin sangat panjang, Byakuya sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan menjejalkan 5 butir kapsul makanan organis yang ia ambil dari dalam kantong hitamnya. Krauuk… krauukk… nyam… nyamm… Senbonzakura mengunyahnya.

"Enak," komen Senbonzakura yang kemudian tenaganya pulih dengan tiba-tiba. Ia merebut kantong hitam itu dari tangan Byakuya merogoh isinya dan kemudian memakannya dengan brutal. "Nyam… nyam…uhuk!"

'_Dasar rakus!'_ batin Byakuya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Uhuk… uhuk… keselek. A-air… help!" kata Senbonzakura sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak.

"Makanya kalau makan jangan seperti kambing gitu dong," kata Byakuya seraya menyerahkan sebotoh air mineral yang di ambilnya dari balik hakamanya. Perasaan kok hakama Byakuya seperti kantong Doraemon saja ya… memuat segala hal yang dibutuhkan?

"Glek… glek… ah leganya," kata Senbonzakura lega sambil menyeka mulutnya. "Biarin suka-suka gue!" lanjutnya cuek sambil membuang botol minuman itu sembarangan.

'_Hah… sudahlah, yang penting dia sudah kembali,'_ batin Byakuya lega. "Sen-chan!" panggilnya.

"Huh?" jawab Senbonzakura memalingkan wajahnya pada Byakuya sambil terus ngemil makanannya itu. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya masih sambil mengunyah.

"Gue rasa loe lebih baik masuk aja deh ke zanpakutou," jawab Byakuya datar.

"Loe mau nyuekin gue lagi?" tanya Senbonzakura sewot, pandangannya tajam menusuk.

"Ya elah. Justru karena gue mengkhawatirkan loe, makanya gue nyuruh loe buat istirahat aja di dalam zanpakutou," terang Byakuya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Maksud loe?" tanya Senbonzakura.

"Gadis arwah itu gak mempan dilawan pake kekuatan shinigami. Loe udah ngerasain kan? Lagian tenaga loe juga belum pulih sepenuhnya," jawab Byakuya dengan nada kalem.

"Oh gituu," kata Senbonzakura yang akhirnya mengerti. "Ya udah deh kalau gitu gue masuk dulu deh. Eh tapi ngomong-ngomong, Byakuu…," katanya terputus.

"Apalagi?" tanya Byakuya setengah malas.

Senbonzakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Anu… gue minta lagi dong, kapsulnya. Enak sih… hehehe," katanya.

"Udah loe tenang aja. Gue udah kasih stok selama setahun di inner world," jawabnya datar.

"Beneran?" tanya Senbonzakura tak percaya. "Byakuuu…!" Ia berlari ke arah Byakuya.

Byakuya mengacungkan katananya membuat langkah Senbonzakura terhenti seketika. "Apa? Loe mau meluk-meluk gue lagi, hah?" katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"E-enggak kok. Gu-gue masuk sekarang, ya!" kata Senbonzakura panik dan kemudian tubuhnya memudar menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga sakura berwarna merah muda yang sangat indah. Byakuya tersenyum dan kemudian memasukkan katananya ke sarung pedangnya.

.

.

Byakuya bershunpo menuju tempat gadis itu berada. Ia sedikit kaget dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sode no Shirayuki yang pingsan, Hitsugaya yang sudah mulai menipis reiatsunya, dan Matsumoto yang akhirnya terketuk hatinya untuk menolong taichounya kini malah berada dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Sebuah luka menganga di perut kirinya.

"Hitsugaya taichou!" panggil Byakuya datar.

Hitsugaya melirik sekilas pada Byakuya tapi kemudian mengembalikan fokus pandangannya pada gadis arwah di depannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan peluh mengucur di dahinya. Dua dari tiga buah bintang yang ada di atas kepala Hitsugaya yang kini dalam bentuk bankai telah menghilang. "Kemana saja kau, Kuchiki taichou?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Byakuya.

"Hn," jawab Byakuya singkat sambil memberikan tatapan tajam kepada gadis arwah tersebut.

"Ini gawat, serangan kami dapat dipatahkannya dengan mudah," kata Hitsugaya dan kemudian melirik ke arah Matsumoto dan Shirayuki. "Matsumoto dan Shirayuki terluka, bahkan bankaiku tidak berguna sama sekali," lanjutnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Satu-satunya bintang es yang tersisa kini sedikit demi sedikit melebur. "Kusooo," desisnya kesal. _'Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ini adalah serangan terakhir, kalau gagal tamatlah sudah.'_

"Ryusenka!" seru Hitsugaya. Naga-naga es berwarna biru muda milik Hitsugaya keluar dari ujung zanpakutounya dan menyerang ke arah gadis itu.

"Dasar bocah nakal! Sudah kubilang kekuatan shinigamimu tidak mempan kepadaku!" seru gadis itu sambil mengarahkan bola kristal yang ada di genggaman tangannya itu ke arah datangnya naga es Hitsugaya. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tamatlah riwayatmu!" desisnya sambil menyeringai.

CLING!!!

Bola kristal itu berkilau. Bwooosh! Serangan Hyourinmaru terserap ke dalamnya. "Apa?" kata Hitsugaya tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Wahai bola kristal, tunjukkanlah kegelapanmu!" kata gadis itu dan tiba-tiba bola kristal dalam genggamannya berubah menjadi hitam, sepekat mutiara hitam dan mengeluarkan sinar yang kehitaman.

"Aaakh!" Hitsugaya tercekat, kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa saat melihat bola kristal hitam itu dan ia pun ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Hitsugaya taichou!" panggil Byakuya cemas.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Byakuya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan. "Hmm… tinggal satu lagi. Wahai bola kris… a-apa? Kemana dia?" katanya saat mengetahui Byakuya sudah menghilang dalam gerakan shunpo.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu : Ryushusen!"

Prang!

Serangan dan tusukan sakabatou Byakuya yang cepat dan membabi buta pada bola kristal itu menyebabkannya retak dan pecah berkeping-keping. Gadis itu murka. "Berani sekali kau, melakukan itu!" Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Terkutuklah kau, wahai shinigami!" Kilat menyambar-nyambar dari ujung jari telunjuk gadis itu.

"Bakudou no Ichi : Sai!" desis Byakuya saat melemparkan kidounya yang menyebabkan kedua tangan gadis itu terikat erat di punggungnya. Kilat yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya pun padam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan mata membunuh.

"Kidou dan kekuatan zanpakutou memang tidak berguna bila kau masih memegang bola kristal itu," kata Byakuya sambil menatap dingin kepada sosok gadis yang tak berdaya di bawahnya. "Satu-satunya cara hanyalah menghancurkan bola kristal itu dengan teknik pedang biasa. Bila kristal itu hancur, maka kau hanyalah gadis yang sama yang aku temui di _real world_ beberapa waktu yang lalu," lanjutnya.

"Cih… lalu apa maumu?" tanya gadis itu membuang muka.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup, tapi dengan satu syarat," tawar Byakuya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada teman-temannya yang tergolek tak berdaya. "Kau harus membalikkan kutukan yang telah kau berikan kepada Rukia," lanjutnya.

"Huh… apa peduliku?" tanyanya cuek.

"… atau kau akan dijebloskan dalam penjara kegelapan. Tanpa cahaya dan kehangatan sedikitpun. Tersegel selamanya," lanjut Byakuya dingin membuat gadis itu terkesiap.

'_Tidak… jangan tempat itu lagi,'_ batinnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ku mohon jangan segel aku," pintanya sambil berurai air mata. Byakuya memandangnya dengan tatapan wajah dingin seperti biasa. "Aku… aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, tapi ku mohon jangan segel aku di tempat seperti itu lagi!"

'_Sudahlah Byakuu… terima saja!'_ bujuk Senbonzakura yang iba melihat gadis itu. Byakuya terdiam. _'Hei Byakuu! Loe denger kan?'_ serunya dari inner world.

'_Gue kan cuman ngetes dia,'_ jawab Byakuya santai.

'_Hah? Maksud loe?'_ tanya Senbonzakura cengo.

'_Gak ada lah di seretei penjara kegelapan kayak gitu. Paling-paling juga cuma tersegel doang, tapi gak sampai segitunya kale,'_ kata Byakuya.

'_Jadi loe ngebohongin dia?'_ tebak Senbonzakura dan Byakuya mengangguk. _'Dasar licik!'_ desisnya kemudian sambil bersedekap dan geleng-geleng kepala.

'_Bukan licik tapi cerdas_,' sanggah Byakuya.

'_Hah… sesuka loe deh_,' kata Senbonzakura. Byakuya hanya bisa tersenyum sangat tipis hampir tak terlihat saat mendengar komentar zanpakutounya itu.

Poff… Poff… Poff ! Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Byakuya telah muncul puluhan shinigami berkostum ninja.

"Pasukan rahasia," desisnya lirih.

"Semuanya! Amankan daerah ini!" perintah salah satu kapten wanita berambut pendek dan bertubuh mungil, Soi Fon.

"Kuchiki taichou!" panggil lembut dari seorang wanita di belakang Byakuya membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Unohana taichou," sapa Byakuya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kuchiki taichou," kata Unohana tersenyum.

"Hn," Byakuya mengangguk.

Soi Fon mendekati Matsumoto yang kini sedang berada di bawah perawatan divisi 4. Ia memandang miris. "Rangiku-san, kau hebat!" pujinya pada Matsumoto.

"Ahaha… ini demi Asosiasi," jawab Matsumoto yang kini terbaring di tandu samba tersenyum kecut karena menahan sakit. Soi Fon mengangguk.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kembali ke seretei!" perintah Soi Fon. Ia sekilas menatap ke sosok gadis arwah yang menjadi biang masalah itu. _'Hn… kenapa dia bisa terpukul seperti itu?'_ batinnya heran. _'Ah sudahlah.'_

"Kuchiki taichou, ayo kita kembali!" ajak Unohana dengan lembut setelah melakukan perawatan pada korban yang terluka.

Byakuya memandang sekilas pada hutan yang gelap itu. _'Selesai sudah. Rukia… bangunlah! Aku merindukan sosokmu yang seperti dulu,'_ batinnya lega dan kemudian bershunpo menuju seretei.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Pojok Shinigami(?)**

Yeah… 2 episode terakhir akhirnya telah apdet dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21 yang naik shinkansen(?) Hanya selisih 3 hari dari apdetan chapter 8… hahaha maklum tak ada kerjaan. Saya ngerjain ini hanya dalam waktu 1 hari, bener-bener kilat dan tahap akhir penulisan pada hari Sabtu jam 2 sampe jam 4 dini hari. What the… niat bener! Biar cepet selesai supaya gak ada beban lagi.

Teknik Hiten Mitsurugi… Huwaaaaa itu teknik pedang paling keren yang pernah ku lihat selain teknik pedangnya si Brook (One Piece) yang "Hanautae Senchou Yahazugiri" kalo gak salah sih artinya "Tebasan 3 Kaki"

Tapi Hiten Mitsurugi : Ryushusen tetaplah yang terbaik apalagi kalo dikombinasi dengan gerakan shunpo... Padahal tanpa shunpo aja udah cepet banget… nosebleed bayanginnya. Keren banget !!!

Sudah sejak dari chapter 3 aku pengen munculin teknik ini tapi baru chapter ini bisa menuliskannya karena cocok dengan alur chapter ini. Karena berdasarkan prinsip dari jurus ini

"Hiten Mitsurugi bukan untuk membunuh tapi untuk melindungi orang yang dikasihi"

~~ halah ~~

**Kaoru Kamiya** : Kenshin… kapan kau mengajarkannya pada Byakuya?

**Kenshin** : Hnn… beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Byakuya yang sedang frustasi karena bertengkar dengan zanpakutounya. Dia curhat begini n begitu trus aku ngajarin deh jurus Hiten Mitsurugi.

**Yahiko** : Semudah itu? (sewot gara-gara ditolak-mentah mentah waktu minta diajarin jurus itu ke Kenshin).

**Kenshin** : (ngangguk-angguk)

**Yahiko** : (nyekek Kenshin) tega sekali kau, Kenshin-nii!"

**Kenshin** : (tepar kehabisan napas)

**naOmi** : Haiiih sudahlah… jangan bertengkar melulu dongk! Sekarang saatnya ngebales repiu kan?

**Hitsu** : Eh… author. Loe masih di sini. Loe gak ngelupain kewajiban utama loe kan?

**naOmi** : Apa? *muka bingung n innocent*

**Hitsu** : Pake nanya lagi. Ingat loe musti preparasi gigi, masih kurang 20 buah, truz ngerevisi makalah, bikin power point, dan paling utama BELAJAR! Loe mau ujian!

**naOmi** : (nepuk jidat)… ah lupa, gara-gara fic ini, sih. Ya udah deh loe aja yang ngebales repiu (ngibrit lari masuk kamar truz ngunci kamar n abis ntu tidur).

**Hitsu** : Yo… pertama dari **Raiko Azawa**. Heee? Genre hurt/comfort malah pada ketawa, ah ternyata emang gak bakat bikin genre begituan ya. Lalu dari **Jess Kuchiki**… Sen-chan udah menunjukkan tampangnya kok, ya… dia lebay, manja, bener-bener OOC dah. Makasih repiunya.

**Ichigo** : **chariot** **330** dan para readers lain yang memberi dukungan penuh pada hubungan SenByaku. Terima kasih dukungannya, hubungan mereka sudah harmonis kembali… Alhamdulilah.

**Byakuya** : (ngangguk-angguk). Dari **MikiDaCAT**, nanti chapter terakhir akan ketahuan kok Shirayuki jadian sama siapa. Terima kasih repiunya.

**Hyourinmaru** : thanks berat sama **kishina nadeshiko** yang memberi ide sama author dalam bentuk apa pupuk itu, yaa walaupun gak dalam bentuk lollipop tapi setidaknya gak berupa campuran pupuk kandang super aneh kan?

**Byakuya** : ah… from my sister **Kuchiki Rukia taichou**, ntar kamu akan bangun di chapter terakhir kok, tenang saja ya… sekarang tidurlah dengan nyenyak. *tersenyum manis*

**Senbonzakura** : terima kasih kepada **Ruki_ya**, berkat doa mu dan yang lain Byaku udah maafin aku *nangis terharu* lalu dari dari **Ruise**… hmm eh Ichigo, dia nanya hubungan loe ma Zangetsu gimana?

**Ichigo** : (ngelirik ke arah Zangetsu n Hichigo yang masih asik maen kartu)… haah… (menghela napas pasrah).

**Senbonzakura** : (nepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo). Yang sabar ya. Dari **Mayonaka no Shadow Girl**… ah iya salahin author nge-pairing ShiraHyou harusnya SenShira (berapi-api). Masalah gue ma Byakuu dah selesai kok, makasih dukungannya.

**Shirayuki** : dari **Mizu_kun**… wah makasih dukugannya, semoga hubunganku ma Hyou-kun bisa berlanjut ke pelaminan (lho kok ?)

**Byakuya** : **D31 ryuusei-Hakuryuu** yang baru tau kalo Sen-chan begitu. HyouShira dikit banget ya…? Iya sih di chapie ini emang kebanyakan SenShira, author juga masih bingung sama pairing nih 3 zanpakutou. Mungkin di chapter terakhir akan terkuak. Makasih repiunya.

**Ichigo** : **rabichan kawaii na**. Tuh kan malah ketawa lagi, harusnya sedih or gimana gitu. Kan genrenya hurt/comfot, huuh dasar author gak professional bikin fic. Makasih repiunya.

**Shirayuki** : terakhir dari **shena blitz** yang malez login. Hahaha… gila? Emang udah gila tuh author. Iya ini dah update, untung sempet baca repiumu, makasih.

**All Chara** : Karena ini 2 episode terakhir, di mohon yang sangat dari lubuk hati terdalam keiklasan hatinya untuk memberi repiu sebanyak-banyakknya agar author dapat menuliskan ending fic ini dengan baik dan benar. Klik tombol ijo dengan semangat reformasi pake Buntut Tikus Ijonya yo…

**Repiu… Repiu… n Repiu… Plissss !!!**


	10. Arigato Gozaimasu Byakuya niisama

Some review from all of you are good appreciation for me! Thank you so much, for reading this story. I'm very happy… I hope this is the last chapter, just enjoy it! But maybe (I'm not sure) I will make it's sequel because there are some missing scene inside. (ngomong apa sih? Saya juga kagak ngerti kok *gampar*) Saya senang sekali kalian semua telah bersedia membaca, mereview, bahkan meng-alert fic ini. Sungguh apresiasi yang sangat mengesankan di hati saya. Tanpa kalian semua dan juga… ehem terima kasih kepada Allah SWT, mungkin saya tidak akan dapat sampai pada tahap akhir. Thanks a lot for all of you!

.

**Disclaimer**

Bleach adalah manga hasil karya Tite Kubo yang mungkin sekarang berada di negeri Sakura, Jepang. Iya kan ? Fuuuuh bosen ah… bilang kalimat yang itu-itu melulu!

.

.

**Sumary **

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mengikuti pandangan Byakuya yang kini sedang menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran di inner world. _'Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, Byakuu. Apakah kau akan mengekangnya lagi?'_ kata Senbonzakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Byakuya yang masih tetap menatap guguran bunga sakura itu. _'Byakuu… tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya ia telah menemukan arti dari kebahagiaan itu? Orang-orang yang dekat dengannya telah mengembalikan senyuman itu. Senyuman tulus dan wajah ceria yang kini terpampang jelas di raut mukanya, yang sungguh kontras dengan dirinya selama 40 tahun ini.'_

.

.

**Adikku Sayang, Kakakku Malang**

( by shiNomori naOmi )

.

Genre : Family/Humor; Romance; Hurt/Comfort; General; Es Campuur. All in One !!!

Rated : T (masih aman dan dijamin halal).

Warning : OC, super ultra high level OOC, maap bila endingnya terasa aneh dan maksa… mungkin ada request pairing yang tidak dapat saya penuhi. Pairing ByakuRen, SenByaku, ByaRuki. Selamat menikmati chapter terakhir ini…!!!

.

.

**Chapter 10 **

**Arigato Gozaimasu… Byakuya nii-sama !!!**

Gerbang Senkaimon yang terbuka lebar menyambut Kuchiki Byakuya kembali ke seretei. Di depannya, telah berdiri fukutaichounya dengan memasang wajah yang sangat campur aduk. Lega, kesal, marah, rasa syukur, dan entahlah… semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Renji menatap mata Byakuya dengan pandangan yang menyorotkan semua itu, namun Byakuya mengacuhkannya. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya, mengacuhkan fukutaichounya yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan gerbang Senkaimon.

Renji membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan cepat di belakang Byakuya, berusaha untuk menyamai langkah-langkah kakinya yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit.

"Taichou!" panggil Renji.

"…"

Renji mempercepat langkahnya, salah satu tangannya terulur untuk meraih pundak Byakuya. "Taichou!" panggilnya lagi.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau masih ingin berduel denganku, Abarai?" tanyanya dingin tanpa menatap wajah Renji yang ada di belakangnya.

Renji melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Byakuya. "Sejujurnya… huuf…," Renji menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian yang kemarin itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa taichou ternyata juga mengkhawatirkan Rukia, walaupun saat itu… aku sulit untuk mempercayainya," lanjutnya dengan pandangan menunduk. "Arigato gozaimasu, taichou," Renji membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Hn…," jawab Byakuya singkat dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Renji untuk pergi menemui Unohana taichou.

Renji hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perilaku Byakuya yang dingin itu. _'Taichou… walaupun kau terlihat dingin, tapi ternyata dari dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam kau masih tetap sseeorang yang memiliki hati dan perasaan. Itulah yang aku kagumi dari dirimu taichou, selain kau adalah orang yang aku jadikan panutan untuk menjadi lebih kuat.'_ batin Renji sambil menatap punggung Byakuya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dari pandangannya dan menghilang di tikungan lorong rumah sakit divisi 4 itu.

'_Byakuu!'_ panggil Senbonzakura dari dalam inner world.

'_Hn?'_ tanya Byakuya.

'_Gue gak habis pikir kenapa kau dingin sekali padanya?'_ tanya Senbonzakura sambil mengelap topeng setannya hingga mengkilap.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya, menatap langit biru dan awan putih yang melayang di atas sana dari balik jendela sebelum dirinya berada di dalam inner world seutuhnya. _'Karena dia berusaha mendekati Rukia. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang seperti dia dekat-dekat dengan Rukia.'_

Senbonzakura menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Byakuya. _'Hn… jadi loe cemburu?'_ tanyanya sambil meletakkan topengnya. Oleh karena Byakuya telah melihat wajah aslinya, maka ia melepaskan topengnya itu saat di inner world. Panas rasanya memakai benda itu terus. Apalagi sekarang sedang global warming, bisa layu dia kalau kepanasan dan dehidrasi.

Byakuya hanya terdiam, tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun pertanyaan yang terlontar dari zanpakutounya itu. Merasa tertohok? Mungkin saja tapi entahlah, karena hanya Byakuya lah yang memahami perasaan yang kini mencengkeram erat di dalam hati dan pikirannya itu. _'Ingat Byakuu dia itu adik loe!' _kata Senbonzakura kemudian.

'_Aku tau itu,'_ Byakuya kembali terdiam. _'Aku masih menganggapnya sebagai adikku, bahkan lebih. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi…,'_ kata Byakuya terputus.

'_Jangan bilang loe mau nikahi adik loe sendiri!'_ kata Senbonzakura tajam. _'Dasar incest!'_ lanjutnya sambil membuang muka. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima sifat Byakuya itu.

'_Aku tidak bilang mau menikahi dia, Sen-chan!'_ sergah Byakuya.

'_Lantas?'_

'_Aku cuma tidak ingin dia merasa tersakiti dan menderita lagi karena salah memilih orang,' _jawab Byakuya.

Senbonzakura memalingkan wajahnya, memandang wajah Byakuya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. _'Gue gak ngerti deh sama maksud loe?'_ tanyanya.

'_Haaah…,'_ Byakuya menghela nafas. _'Suatu kesalahan bahwa aku telah memintanya untuk memasuki keluarga Kuchiki. Tak ku sangka dia akan menerimanya. Aku tahu bahwa dia sangat menderita selama 40 tahun ini. Entahlah tapi saat itu aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan terakhir Hisana untuk mengangkatnya menjadi adik.'_ Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Entah kenapa… ia merasakan penyesalan yang sangat dalam saat ini karena meminta Rukia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki.

'_Tapi akhir-akhir ini, gue lihat hubungan kalian membaik kok,' _kata Senbonzakura dan Byakuya kini berbalik menatapnya meminta penjelasan lebih. _'Loe inget kan? Beberapa waktu lalu kalian pergi bersama ke taman ria dan Rukia terlihat bahagia sekali,'_ lanjutnya.

'_Itu karena kutukan itu, Sen-chan. Entahlah sebagian kecil hatiku berkata bahwa aku menginginkan agar kutukan itu takkan pernah hilang bila mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi… aku tidak mau membohongi kenyataan. Itu bukanlah perasaan Rukia yang sesungguhnya. Bukanlah kebahagiaan yang berasal dari dalam hatinya,'_ kata Byakuya sendu.

'_Lantas apa mau loe sekarang?' _tanya Senbonzakura tidak sabar. Ia tidak menyukai perkataan Byakuya yang berputar-putar.

'_Aku ingin… Rukia bahagia dan tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum dan bukan senyuman penuh kepura-puraan yang selama ini kulihat. Aku senang kalau dia senang dan aku bahagia bila dia juga bahagia,' _kata Byakuya lirih. _'Walaupun aku tidak suka mengatakannya, sebenarnya aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

'_Huh? Bukannya loe benci banget sama dia?'_ tanya Senbonzakura heran.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Byakuya menghela nafas, mencoba memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Terlalu berat baginya untuk mengatakan semua kenyataan itu walaupun kepada zanpakutounya sendiri yang notabene telah bersama dengannya selama lebih dari 150 tahun. _'Karena dia, Rukia bisa menemukan kembali senyumannya yang telah lama hilang sejak masuk keluarga Kuchiki,'_ kata Byakuya pada akhirnya dengan nada lirih.

Senbonzakura berjalan mendekati Byakuya yang kini berada di bawah bunga sakura yang berguguran dari pohonnya._ 'Byakuu… aku sangat memahami perasaanmu itu,'_ kata Senbonzakura sambil memegang kedua bahu Byakuya yang kini terlihat gundah. _'Aku mengerti… sangat mengerti bahwa kau telah berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik, tapi… Rukia juga harus menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri,'_ lanjutnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata Byakuya.

'_Maksud loe?!'_ tanya Byakuya dengan pandangan mata tajam. _'Loe ingin gue merestui hubungan Rukia dengan kepala duren itu, hah?!'_ lanjutnya emosional.

Senbonzakura menghela nafas._ 'Gue hanya bilang bahwa loe harus membiarkan Rukia mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Gue gak bilang buat merestui hubungan mereka kok,'_ kata Senbonzakura menegaskan sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya di bahu Byakuya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mengikuti pandangan Byakuya yang kini sedang menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran di inner world. _'Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, Byakuu. Apakah kau akan mengekangnya lagi?'_ kata Senbonzakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Byakuya yang masih tetap menatap guguran bunga sakura itu. _'Byakuu… tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya ia telah menemukan arti dari kebahagiaan itu? Orang-orang yang dekat dengannya telah mengembalikan senyuman itu. Senyuman tulus dan wajah ceria yang kini terpampang jelas di raut mukanya, yang sungguh kontras dengan dirinya selama 40 tahun ini.'_

Byakuya menundukkan pandangannya ke arah air sungai yang mengalir jernih dan ikan koi yang berenang-renang di dalamnya. _'Kau benar, Sen-chan. Terima kasih banyak,'_ katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan Senbonzakura yang masih menatap bunga sakura yang kini berjatuhan di sungai kecil yang mengalir di inner worldnya, menuju ke dunia nyata untuk menemui Unohana taichou.

.

.

Unohana mendongakkan wajahnya dari kertas kerja yang menumpuk di mejanya saat ia mengetahui bahwa Byakuya telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan memasang wajah datar. "Kuchiki taichou," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Byakuya mengangguk. Unohana berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah membereskan meja kerjanya. "Aku memanggilmu ke sini karena kau harus membantu membuat segel kidou untuk ritual pelepasan kutukan itu dari tubuh Rukia."

Ia sedikit berpikir sejenak… pantaskah ia? Apakah Rukia akan memaafkan semua perbuatannya karena telah membuatnya menderita selama 40 tahun ini?

"Kuchiki taichou, bersediakah anda?" tanya Unohana.

Deg… Byakuya teringat kembali akan kata-kata Senbonzakura beberapa menit yang lalu. _'Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, Byakuu. Apakah kau akan mengekangnya lagi?'_

Byakuya menatap kembali wajah Unohana dan kemudian mengangguk setuju."Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita menuju ruang perawatan khusus di divisi 12!" ajak Unohana dengan nada lembut.

"Divisi 12?" tanya Byakuya tidak paham sambil berjalan beriringan bersama Unohana. "Kenapa harus ke sana?" lanjutnya tanpa menatap sedikitpun pada lawan bicara yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Ah maaf, Kuchiki taichou. Aku terpaksa meminta bantuan Kurotsuchi taichou dalam hal ini," jawab Unohana. "Ne… bukankah divisi 12 bertugas untuk menangani hal-hal semacam ini, Kuchiki taichou?" lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Byakuya yang berjalan dengan langkah angkuhnya menuju divisi 12.

.

.

Pintu ruangan perawatan khusus divisi 12 terbuka dengan lebar, memperlihatkan ruangan yang gelap, kontras dengan hari yang masih siang itu. Byakuya dan Unohana memasuki ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin kecil. Byakuya sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya.

Langkahnya terhenti dan dahinya sedikit mengkerut saat dilihatnya 3 orang taichou yaitu Ukitake, Kyouraku, dan Soi Fon berdiri mengelilingi tubuh Rukia yang terbaring di udara, melayang kurang lebih 30 cm dari tanah. Di bawah kaki mereka terdapat simbol lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat simbol bintang dan Rukia berada di tengah-tengah simbol bintang tersebut dengan Kurotsuchi taichou duduk bersila di sisi kiri Rukia.

"Yoo… kau sedikit terlambat, Kuchiki!" sapa seorang kapten bertopi jerami dan berhaori warna pink dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna senada. Byakuya hanya memandang dingin padanya membuat Kyouraku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kyouraku taichou, maafkan atas keterlambatan kami ini," sahut Unohana padanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ah… Unohana-san, anda memang terlalu baik hati," kata kapten berambut putih panjang sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Memang demikian adanya kan, Ukitake?" tanya Kyouraku padanya dan di jawab dengan anggukan Ukitake.

"Ah sudahlah. Hentikan percakapan yang tidak penting ini! Sebaiknya segera kita mulai saja!" seru Soi Fon dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. _'Cih… hari ini kerjaanku menumpuk. Deadline peluncuran majalah shinigami besok pagi. Haah… kurasa aku akan lembur malam ini bersama yang lainnya,'_ batinnya kesal.

"Ya baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini," kata Kyouraku sambil membetulkan letak topi jerami yang sedikit miring ke kanan.

Unohana mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan ke salah satu ujung sudut simbol bintang itu diikuti Byakuya. "Kurotsuchi taichou, bagaimana dengan anak itu?" tanyanya pada Mayuri yang sedang mempersiapkan segala keperluan ritual itu.

Mayuri tersenyum mendengarnya, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia mengambil rantai besi berwarna perak agak kelabu yang tergeletak di sebelah kanannya dan menghentakkannya dengan cukup keras, menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing yang menggema di ruangan berlangit-langit yang cukup tinggi itu.

Seorang gadis cilik berkimono ungu dengan motif bunga sakura berjalan ke arah Mayuri dengan kedua tangannya menyatu di dada karena terikat rantai yang salah satu ujungnya dalam genggaman erat taichou berwajah putih pucat itu. "Khe… khe… khe… kau siap, Bocah?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu hanya membuang muka. "Cih!" Tapi sedetik kemudian hatinya mencelos juga saat menyadari tatapan tajam Byakuya. Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kurotsuchi.

"Bocah manis," kata Mayuri sambil menyeringai. "Ayo kemarilah, mendekat padaku!" perintahnya. "Baiklah ayo kita mulai!"

Kelima taichou yang lain kini berdiri membentuk segilima. Mereka membentuk segel tangan dan melakukan kidou untuk memperkokoh pertahanan karena ritual pelepasan kutukan biasanya akan mengundang hawa jahat dan para hollow untuk berdatangan. Oleh karena itu kelima kapten tersebut bertugas untuk menghalangi hawa jahat yang akan keluar.

Gadis itu duduk di sebelah kanan Rukia, menghadap ke Mayuri yang ada di seberangnya. Lingkaran dan tanda bintang di bawah mereka kini bersinar hijau, pertanda bahwa Mayuri bisa segera memulai ritual tersebut. Tekanan reiatsu yang besar pun menguar dari dalam gedung tersebut, membuat shinigami yang memiliki reiatsu lemah akan segera jatuh pingsan bila mendekatinya.

Mayuri mengambil tumpukan kelopak bunga tujuh rupa yang diletakkan di dalam guci tanah liat yang berada di samping kanannya. Berbagai macam alat dan bahan ritual atau bisa dibilang berbagai macam jenis benda-benda yang berbau dukun dan santet tertata rapi di hadapannya. Bakaran kemenyan, hio, kelopak kembang tujuh rupa, air bunga mawar, minyak nyong-nyong, keris tolak santet yang khusus di impor dari Ki Mantep Gerandong yang bermukim di kawah gunung Bromo yang berada di salah satu negara tropis bernama Indonesia, gulungan kertas mantra penyegel yang di pesan khusus dari empunya di negeri api, Mbah Madara dan lain sebagainya.

Mayuri menaburkan kelopak bunga itu ke udara, mengambil daun ilalang yang di pinjam dari Dewi Kwan Iem, mencelupkannya ke dalam minyak nyong-nyong dan kemudian memercik-mercikannya ke wajah Rukia.

'_Aahh… Byakuu, gue pengen digituin kayak Rukia!'_ rengek Senbonzakura tiba-tiba dari dalam inner world.

'_Diam, Sen-chan! Kau menganggu konsentrasiku!'_ tolak Byakuya yang kini sudah berada di inner world, menatap dingin dan tajam kepada zanpakutounya yang kambuh childish-nya itu.

'_Aaah… Byakuu… Byakuu… Byakuu…!'_ rengekan Senbonzakura semakin menjadi. Ia mencengkeram erat seraya menggoyang-goyangkan ujung haori Byakuya sambil ngesot dan menangis layaknya anak kecil yang minta permen. _'Aku kan belum di mandiin sejak 10 hari yang lalu, Byakuuu,'_ lanjutnya sambil sedikit sesenggukan.

'_Senbonzakura!'_ kata Byakuya tegas membuat zanpakutou yang satu ini terkesiap. Ia kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Byakuya memanggil dirinya dengan nama panjang dan dengan nada seperti itu. Itu berarti untuk saat ini Byakuya sedang tidak mau di ajak bercanda atau dengan kata lain ia sedang tidak mau diajak berdebat. Apapun alasannya.

Senbonzakura melepaskan cengekraman tangannya, menatap mata tajam berwarna abu-abu milik Byakuya. Ia masih sesenggukan, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan dengan lunglai meninggalkan Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taichou!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan kembali Byakuya akan posisinya. Tidak di sangka mengunjungi inner world selama beberapa detik akan membuat pertahanan kidou menjadi selemah ini dan mengundang banyak hollow walaupun masih kategori lemah. Byakuya meningkatkan konsentrasinya dan… Blast! Reiatsu yang keluar dari tubuhnya berhasil menghancurkan hollow-hollow pengganggu itu.

Terlihat di matanya, kini Mayuri sedang melakukan ritual itu sedangkan gadis arwah itu, hnn… kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Haruka sedang menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuh Rukia dan Haruka memancarkan cahaya kemerahan. Cahaya yang menebarkan aura jahat. Tidak di sangka olehnya, gadis sekecil itu bisa memilikinya.

Mayuri mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sementara itu asap hasil bakaran kemenyan dan hio menyeruak menjadi satu, menimbulkan aroma yang memabukkan dan membuat Byakuya mual mengingat dalam ruangan itu sangat sedikit sekali ventilasi udara.

"Wahai setan-setan yang bergentayangan. Roh-roh manusia yang tidak diterima langit. Keluar kalian dari tubuh ini!" kata Mayuri sambil menyabet-nyabetkan daun ilalang Kwan Iem ke seluruh tubuh Rukia. Ia kemudian mengambil segelas air bunga mawar yang dicampur dengan kelopak bunga tujuh rupa yang telah ia siapkan.

Mayuri meminum air itu, berkumur sebentar dan kemudian. BRUUUSST!!! Ia menyemprotkannya ke wajah Rukia dan Haruka. Byakuya yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang jijik bercampur marah karena telah mengotori wajah cantik adik tersayangnya itu dengan air bekas berkumur, apalagi air bekas dari seorang shinigami gila setaraf Kurotsuchi Mayuri, bisa-bisa setelah Rukia bangun mungkin ia akan sembuh dari kutukan itu tapi ia juga malah jadi ketularan gila.

'_Aakkh… apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Gak boleh negative thinking! Gak boleh… Pokoknya gak boleh!'_ Byakuya berusaha menepis semua pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mulai merajai otaknya itu. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur dan kepalanya terasa pening. _'Kkhh… ini pasti gara-gara kemenyan itu,'_ tebaknya dalam hati tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya setidaknya hingga semua ini berakhir. Ia tidak ingin jatuh pingsan di depan orang banyak.

Tiba-tiba cahaya kemerahan yang keluar dari tubuh Rukia dan Haruka sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar dan hilang sama sekali. Haruka terlihat sangat kelelahan, nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya menunduk dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa membalikkan kutukan ternyata membutuhkan kekuatan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat daripada mengutuk orang lain. Seketika itu pula tubuhnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri karena rasa lelah yang demikian hebatnya.

"Khe… khe… khe… Ritual telah selesai," ujar Mayuri yang kemudian diikuti oleh para taichou untuk melakukan tahap akhir penyegelan arwah. Ia berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal karena duduk selama lebih dari 2 jam untuk ritual membalikkan kutukan tersebut. "Melelahkan juga ternyata," kata Mayuri sambil memijat-mijat bahu kirinya yang sedikit kaku.

Semua taichou yang ada di sana menghembuskan nafas lega karena semua telah berakhir. Byakuya yang lega akhirnya Rukia akan kembali bangun dan menjadi adiknya yang seperti dulu, Soi Fon yang kini terburu-buru pergi ke kantor Shinigami Wanita dan Unohana yang sibuk memerintahkan divisi 4 yang ia panggil beberapa detik yang lalu untuk membawa Rukia dan Haruka untuk dilakukan perawatan.

"Unohana taichou, aku minta agar Rukia dirawat saja di Kuchiki manshion," kata Byakuya tiba-tiba. Unohana memandang Byakuya, mencoba memahami kata-katanya dalam diam. "Kami memiliki dokter yang cukup hebat dan kurasa ia hanya memerlukan sedikit istirahat," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Unohana sambil tersenyum keibuan. "Aku akan mengurus segalanya."

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Rukia membuka matanya karena merasa silau dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menelusup masuk ke sela-sela kelopak matanya. "Uggh… apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada diriku?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri sambil menyentuh dahinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Ia pun bangun dan duduk di atas futonnya. Termenung sejenak dan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Sreek! Pintu geser kamar Rukia terbuka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Rukia-sama. Pagi yang cerah sekali bukan hari ini? Saya berharap anda segera bangun karena kami sangat merindukan anda," sapa seorang pelayan berambut indigo yang disanggul tinggi tanpa memperhatikan bahwa nona besarnya telah bangun dan mendengar semua yang telah ia katakan. "… terlebih lagi Byakuya-sama sangat mencemaskan keadaan anda, Rukia-sama," lanjutnya sambil duduk dan meletakkan baskom berisi air dan kain lap untuk membersihkan wajah Rukia.

"Benarkah itu, Rie-san? Ni-sama mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba dengan nada yang penuh ketidak percayaan. "Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi selama ini?"

Rie menoleh ke arah Rukia, menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "A-ah… Rukia sama, saya senang sekali anda sudah pulih," katanya penuh rasa hormat sambil membungkukkan badannya sehingga hampir mencium lantai.

Walaupun Rukia telah diperlakukan seperti itu selama kurang lebih 40 tahun sejak ia menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki, tetap saja ia merasa asing dengan semua itu. "Ah sudahlah Rie-san, jangan terlalu sungkan seperti itu!" katanya karena merasa tidak enak terhadap perlakuan pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Ta-tapi Rukia sama, su-sudah tugas saya untuk bersikap seperti ini," kata Rie masih tetap dengan tubuh yang membungkuk. Ia kemudian menegakkan badannya namun pandangannya masih di bawah, pada tatami berwarna hijau lumut yang mendominasi ruangan itu. "Saya… kami semua sangat senang Rukia-sama telah kembali," katanya terharu. Tak terasa air matanya meleleh ke pipinya yang berwarna kuning langsat itu.

Rukia menyentuh dagu Rie dan mendongakkannya. Salah satu tangannya menyeka air mata yang mengalir itu. "Sudahlah Rie-san, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang pelayan. Aku lebih menganggapku sebagai seorang teman di manshion yang dingin ini," kata Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kamar. Menatap daun-daun yang menguning dan kini berguguran karena tiupan angin.

"Hum… arigato Rukia-sama," ujarnya sambil mengangguk senang. "Nah… Rukia-sama saya akan mencuci kaki anda pagi ini. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu anda tidak sadarkan diri. Oleh karena itu anda harus terlihat cantik."

Rukia terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Rie. "Apa kau bilang? Aku pingsan satu minggu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

Rie mencelupkan kedua kaki Rukia pada baskom yang berisi air yang telah diberi pewangi itu dan membasuhnya dengan lembut. "Hum… anda terkena kutukan saat ada misi di _real world_ bersama Byakuya-sama. Sejak saat itu tingkah laku anda menjadi sangat aneh dan Byakuya-sama sangat mencemaskan keadaan anda," katanya.

"Kau yakin bahwa nii-sama begitu mencemaskanku?" tanya Rukia setengah tak percaya.

Rie mengangguk dalam. "Walaupun Byakuya-sama sangat dingin pada anda, namun sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang memiliki hati yang lembut." Rukia terdiam. "Anda tahu bahwa Byakuya sama telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mencari arwah yang mengutuk nona selama 3 hari. Sungguh saya sangat berterimakasih karena beliau pulang dalam keadaan selamat walaupun dengan sedikit luka."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Rukia lirih yang dijawab dengan anggukan Rie. "Dimana dia sekarang? Aku ingin menemuinya," lanjutnya.

"Byakuya sama sedang berada di ruangannya, Rukia-sama," jawabnya.

.

.

Byakuya sedang mengaduk ramuan teh hijaunya pagi itu. Ia merasa dejavu dengan keadaan ini. Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat itu sedikit mengurangi hawa dingin yang mulai berhembus di awal musim gugur ini. Ia menyesap teh nya, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari cairan berwarna hijau itu yang kini sedikit demi sedikit mengalir melewati kerongkongannya.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Byakuya-sama… Rukia-sama ingin menemui anda," kata seorang pelayan dari balik pintu.

"Hn… suruh dia masuk," katanya dingin.

Sreeek… Rukia membuka pintu geser itu dan kemudian duduk di ambang pintu. "Ni-sama," sapanya lirih.

Byakuya hanya meliriknya dari sudut matanya. Hal itu membuat Rukia sedikit sungkan dan takut. Perubahan raut wajah Rukia yang jelas itu membuat hati Byakuya sedikit teriris. Ia menatap Rukia dengan wajah stoicnya. "Masuklah, Rukia!" katanya kemudian.

"Ha-hai, nii-sama," katanya gugup. Ia kini menggunakan sebuah furisode berwarna kuning dengan hiasan bunga lili berwarna orange yang sangat cantik. Ia duduk di hadapan Byakuya dengan pandangan menunduk. "Nii-sama… aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," lanjutnya dengan sedikit terbata.

Byakuya mengernyitkan keningnya dan kemudian membuang pandangannya pada daun-daun yang berguguran dari tangkainya. "Kau ingin jalan-jalan, Rukia? Hari ini cukup cerah," katanya datar.

"Nii-sama?" kata Rukia meminta penegasan. Ia merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataan Byakuya itu.

Byakuya kemudian berdiri. "Ayo kita keluar!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju salah satu taman mungil yang ada di kediaman Kuchiki tersebut.

"Ah… baik nii-sama," jawab Rukia seraya mengikuti langkah-langkah Byakuya menuju taman.

Byakuya dan Rukia kini sedang berjalan di salah satu jembatan mungil yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai buatan yang jernih. Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menundukkan pandangannya pada gemericik air yang mengalir dengan tenang itu. "Apa kau bahagia, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Nii… nii-sama, apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia balik dengan sedikit gugup. Ia tidak berani memandang wajah Byakuya.

"Sejak kau tinggal di keluarga Kuchiki," lanjut Byakuya.

Rukia terdiam. Ia bimbang. Apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini? Apakah ia harus jujur bahwa sesungguhnya selama 40 tahun ini, ia merasa terkekang? Menjadi keluarga bangsawan secara tiba-tiba, mengikuti semua peraturan-peraturan yang sungguh memuakkan. Haruskah ia mengatakan semua itu? Bagaimana perasaan Byakuya bila ia melakukannya?

"Ya… aku cukup bahagia, nii-sama," jawabnya ragu.

"Maaf, Rukia," ujar Byakuya lirih tanpa memandang Rukia. Bagi orang sedingin dia, mengucapkan kata maaf memerlukan perjuangan yang cukup besar.

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Mencoba memantapkan hati untuk menyatakan semua rasa penyesalannya. "Maaf telah memintamu menjadi keluarga Kuchiki."

"…"

"Maaf karena telah mengambil semua kebahagiaanmu, senyumanmu, dan semuanya."

"…"

"Maaf karena telah mengekangmu selama 40 tahun ini."

"…" Rukia masih terdiam namun bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, mencegah agar suara tangisnya tidak pecah.

"Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, dan maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis dalam diam."

"Nii-sama, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu," kata Rukia dengan nada bergetar. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak atas semua yang telah engkau lakukan padaku, ni-sama," lanjutnya sambil mencengkeram kerah furisodenya dengan kedua tangannya.

Grep! Rukia terbelalak kaget ketika kedua tangan Byakuya meraih tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ni-nii sama?"

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Byakuya mempererat pelukannya hingga tangisan Rukia sedikit mereda.

"…"

" Berjanjilah padaku," bisik Byakuya. "Jangan pernah menangis!"

"…"

Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Carilah kebahagianmu! Apapun itu," bisiknya pelan dan kemudian berjalan kembali menuju manshion dengan perasaan lega, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih melelehkan air mata haru.

Rukia memandang punggung Byakuya yang semakin menjauh dengan tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus dari dalam lubuk hatinya. "Arigato. Arigato gozaimasu… Byakuya nii-sama," ujarnya lirih sambil menyeka sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

'_Jadi Byakuu, apakah kau telah melakukannya?'_ tanya Senbonzakura dari dalam inner world. Ia kini sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon sakura sambil mengamati kelopak merah muda itu berhamburan di terbangkan angin. Perasaannya yang ngambek kepada Byakuya kemarin sudah menguap seiring dengan hatinya yang telah menerima kenyataan bahwa Shirayuki lebih memilih Hyourinmaru dibandingkan dirinya.

"…"

'_Aku bangga padamu Byakuu walaupun aku tidak melihatnya tapi aku tahu bahwa kau telah melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan untuk kebahagiaannya.'_

'…'

'_Hei… Byakuu, aku tadi gak ngintip loh. Aku menghormati privasimu jadi aku tadi pergi sebentar.'_

Senbonzakura kemudian terdiam. Ia merasa sia-sia saja berbicara dengan masternya di saat perasaannya masih galau seperti itu. Ia menunggu dengan muka sedikit cemberut… ya menunggu kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Byakuya hingga kemudian…

'_Sen-chan!'_ panggil Byakuya kemudian yang membuat Senbonzakura menjawab panggilan itu dengan wajah yang kembali ceria. Ia menghentikan aktivitas menulis kaligrafi yang rutin ia lakukan setiap pagi lalu memandang ke luar ruangan pada kelopak-kelopak bunga yang mulai berguguran dan diterbangkan oleh angin. _'Terima kasih.'_

'_Hum… tentu saja,' _jawab Senbonzakura ceria.

'_Jadi bagaimana dengan kisahmu?'_ tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba sambil meneruskan kembali menulis kaligrafi yang tadi sempat tertunda.

'_Kisah apa?'_ tanya Senbonzakura balik.

Byakuya tersenyum. _'Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu tentang cinta segitigamu itu antara kau, Sode no Shirayuki dan Hyourinmaru,'_ katanya. Senbonzakura terdiam, tatapannya terlihat menerawang ke langit yang biru. _'Sen-chan!'_ panggil Byakuya.

'_Kurasa aku harus melepaskannya,'_ ujarnya masih dengan menatap langit bertabur awan tipis di dalam inner worldnya.

'_Apa maksudmu? Kau menyerah?'_ tanya Byakuya penasaran. _'Sulit dipercaya.'_

Senbonzakura tersenyum. _'Byakuu… tidak selamanya cinta harus memiliki, bukan?'_ tanyanya yang lebih tepat sebagai sebuah pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan.

'_Kau benar, Sen-chan,'_ sahut Byakuya dan kemudian keduanya terdiam, terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Tok… tok… tok…

Bunyi ketukan pintu itu membuat Byakuya kembali menhentikan aktifitas menulis kaligrafinya. "Masuk!" perintahnya lalu melanjutkan kembali mengaduk adonan tinta dalam guci kecil tanpa memandang ke arah pintu.

"Byakuya-sama, ada paket untuk anda," kata seorang pelayan sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

"Hn," jawab Byakuya singkat dan kemudian pelayan itu pergi setelah menutup pintu geser ruangan Byakuya.

'_Byakuu… gue boleh keluar gak? Bosen di dalam terus, gue pengen cari udara segar nih,'_ kata Senbonzakura setengah memohon.

'_Sesuka loe aja deh,' _jawab Byakuya. Ribuan kelopak bunga sakura berwarna merah muda berhamburan di kamar Byakuya, mengumpul menjadi satu dan termaterialisasi menjadi sosok Senbonzakura.

Senbonzakura menggeliat, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Uwaaa… akhirnya!" ujarnya lega. "Eh apaan nih?" Ia mengambil paket yang tadi di kirimkan oleh pelayan untuk Byakuya.

"Halah… paling-paling juga gak penting amat kok," kata Byakuya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Boleh gue buka?" pinta Senbonzakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan Byakuya.

Byakuya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah," katanya yang memiliki arti sebuah persetujuan.

Senbonzakura melepaskan tali yang mengikat amplop itu. Ia mengeluarkan paket itu yang ternyata sebuah buku. "Hnnn…" Senbonzakura membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang ternyata majalah itu. _'Majalah Shinigami Terbaru?' _batinnya penasaran sambil terus membukanya hingga ia menemukan berbagai macam pose yang membuat matanya terbelalak lebar. Glek…! Senbonzakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah… ketika di dalamnya tertulis sebuah iklan tentang perjalanan sang taichou selama ini yang dibuat dalam bentuk film. Semua tiket sudah tersebar dan terjuat habis dalam waktu 1 jam setelah loket karcis dibuka. Film akan di putar dua hari lagi dan mendapat dukungan penuh dari Soutaichou. Ini berarti tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membatalkannya. Ia menatap Byakuya dengan tangan bergetar.

Byakuya meletakkan kuas dan menatap lekat-lekat pada hasil karya kaligrafinya. Merasa bosan ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Senbonzakura. "Loe kenapa, Sen-chan?"

Glek…! Lagi-lagi Senbonzakura harus berjuang sekuat tenaga. Bibirnya terasa sangat kering, seolah-olah semua cairan tubuhnya menguap entah kemana.

"Apa itu?" Byakuya menanyakan tentang paket kiriman yang berada di tangan Senbonzakura yang dengan secepat kilat menutupnya dan mendekapnya erat-erat di dada.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa, kok," jawabnya dengan pandangan menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Byakuya yang kini mendekatinya.

Byakuya mengangkat dagu Senbonzakura. "Berikan padaku!" perintahnya dingin.

"Uugh!" Senbonzakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak!" tolaknya. "Demi kebaikanmu, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan benda laknat ini!" lanjutnya dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Byakuya memicingkan matanya. "Laknat?" katanya dan dengan secepat kilat Byakuya telah berhasil merebut majalah itu dari tangan Senbonzakura. Ia berdiri dan kemudian berjalan kea rah berlawanan hingga langkahnya terhenti karena ujung kimononya ditarik oleh Senbonzakura yang masih dalam posisi terduduk.

"Jangan Byakuu. Kumohon, jangan pernah membacanya!" pintanya. Byakuya menghentakkan kakinya, membuat cengkeraman Senbonzakura terlepas. "Byakuuu!" panggil Senbonzakura, nadanya diliputi rasa kekhawatiran tingkat tinggi akan keselamatan jiwa Byakuya.

Byakuya memulai membuka lembar demi lembar majalah itu. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pada kertas majalah hingga membuatnya kusut. "Ti-dak… mung-kin," katanya dengan nada terbata dan nafas terputus-putus. Byakuya merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan semuanya terasa gelap di matanya.

BRUK!!!

"Bya-Byakuuuu! Kumohon, jangan mati Byakuu!" jerit Senbonzakura penuh kekhawatiran sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Byakuya yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

.

**T H E END**

.

**Shinigami Corner**

Yip… Yip hurray! Fiuuuh (menyeka keringat yang super bau)… Akhirnya satu fic multichapter ini berakhir juga dan seperti biasa… alur yang sangat lambat sekali. Kebiasaan sih menulis deskripsi yang berbelit-belit, gak puas rasanya kalau gak menuliskan sedetail mungkin hehehe *ditimpuk* Ah maaf kalau ritualnya gaje banget, udah kehabisan ide n gak bisa bikin supernatural yang bagus dan malah bikin ritual ala mbah dukun kayak di sinetron… mantranya juga ngarang abis kok hadoooh.

Oh iya dialog Byakuu n Sen-chan bahasanya campur-campur. Iya… kadang saya pake bahasa aku-kamu agar perasaan Byakuya n Sen-chan lebih terasa feel-nya. Coz kalau pake bahasa gue-elu ntar malah jadi aneh. Gituuuuu… btw kok aku ngerasa Sen-chan dewasa banget ya? hahaha- tapi lebih sering childishnya kumat abis. Kalau dewasa ya dewasa banget tapi kalau lagi childish juga sama parahnya.

Ini adalah satu-satunya chapter dalam fic ini yang aku tulis dengan sedikit perasaan(?), biasanya aku langsung menuliskan apa yang terlintas di otak tanpa mengolahnya terlebih dahulu. Ending memang bagian tersulit, karena harus menuliskan penyelesaian dari semua konflik… huff.

Sejujurnya dalam fic ini aku lebih menyukai adegan SenByaku-nya daripada ByaRuki atau yang laen hohoho… tapi mereka kan gak lebih dari sekedar master-zanpakutou, ya… walaupun penyakit master-zanpakutou complex yang menyerang mereka kian hari kian parah aja (geleng-geleng). Walau demikian… saya ttetap mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para author yang telah membuat fic ber-pairing ByaRuki karena telah menjadi inspirasi saya… (mengatupkan kedua tangan di dada n membungkuk hormat ala orang china)

**Rukia** : Akhirnya gue bangun juga. Kenapa sih peranku tidur mulu? Mana author note loe panjang bener (nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas)

**naOmi** : skenarionya gitu sih… Oh iya kayaknya gue pengen bikin sekuelnya deh, soalnya banyak adegan yang terlewatkan... apalagi ending fic ini agak menggantung. Nah… bagaimana pendapat kalian? Sen-chan, Byakuu? Bukankah adegan di inner world itu terlihat cukup… so sweet?

**Senbonzakura** : (ngelirik Byakuu)

**Byakuya** : Ogah… (membuang muka ke tempat sampah *?*) Kenapa nanya gue? Halaaah… loe aja gak becus bikin fic, masa genrenya campur aduk kayak gini sih? Fic yang laen juga sama kan?

**naOmi** : itulah hidup Byakuu. Tidak selamanya hidup itu hanya penuh dengan rasa suka. Duka, senang, susah, hidup, mati, rasa kehilangan, cemburu, ambisi, cinta dan benci… setiap orang pasti akan merasakannya, hanya waktunya yang berbeda-beda. Makanya aku pengen menuliskannya dalam kehidupanmu dan Sen-chan.

**Byakuya** : halaah… sok ngeles segala.

**naOmi** : *cemberut* abis gue pengen bikin pairing SenByaku dalam fic tersendiri gituuu. Dalam fic ini perjuanganmu buat Sen-chan dan sebaliknya belum terkuak. Kalian kan master dan zanpakutou yang saling protektif dan memahami satu sama laen.

**Byakuya** : Perjuangan apaan?

**naOmi** : perjuangan loe bisa dapet ntu makanan aneh, truz perjalanan loe keliling jaman, bla…bla…bla… (berkicau layaknya burung kenari)

**Byakuya** : jawaban yang gak logis.

**naOmi** : masa bodoh! Gue udah terlanjur cinta ama nih pairing sejak bikin ni fic. Gue juga udah nemuin judulnya, tinggal ditulis aja chapter pertama, tapi gak tau kapan bakal release.

**Byakuya** : (komat-kamit) Semoga gak bakalan release! Amieeen!

**naOmi** : Bodo amat weeeek. Gue mau ngebales repiu yang masuk dulu deh. Pertama dari **MikiDaCAT**… yooo Byakuu emang super narcis (ngelirik Byakuu yang lagi pake bedak n maskara *?*)

**Hyourinmaru** : lalu dari **Ruki_ya**. Uwaaa makasih atas dukungannya. Iya ini dah apdet!

**Rangiku** : Huwaaahahaha… **cumamojadi'reader'** ternyata gak sabar pengen liat foto nista Byakuu. Ntu udah ada tuh reaksinya, tapi maap kalo gaje bener nulisnya. Hiyaaa makasih banyak.

**Shirayuki** : Ndak papa kok **BinBin-Mayen. Kuchiki**, walah ntu author kalo mo repiu lewat hape gagal teruz, makanya dia kalo repiu cuman pas ke warnet doang. Maklum… dia kere sih, kagak punya lepi n modem.

**naOmi** : jangan buka aib gueeee!!!! *sewot mode on* Itu juga gara-gara maling laknat bin sial yang nyomot laptop tercinta gue… hiks3x aku kangen banget *curhat mode on*

**Hitsu** : Sabar neng! Selanjutnya dari **Jess Kuchiki**, cih… fukutaichou durhaka itu emang musti dijadiin es serut. Masa gue gak dipeduliin sih? *deathglare ke Matsumoto*

**naOmi** : dari **kishina nadeshiko**. Ah benarkah? Huwaaaa arigato gozaimasu, saya akan bikin sekuelnya (masih dalam tahap rencana) kalau saya lagi gak sibuk. Hidup SenByaku! SenByaku! *ngibarin bendera n nyalain kembang api disiang bolong?* Mwahahahaha….

**Byakuya** : (sweatdrop)… OrGil keluaran baru sudah release! Selanjutnya dari **shena blitz**… maap chapter terakhir apdetnya telat bener (bungkuk2). Namanya juga kucing, mau digimanain juga tetep kucing kan? *ngelirik Haineko*

**Haineko** : (angguk2 n garuk2 telinga pake kaki kiri *?*) Meeoww lalu dari **Mizu_kun** iya udah ketahuan jadian ma siapa. Okeee… ntar bakalan diupdate kok fic yang laen, ntah kenapa author lagi seneng nerusin ni fic dulu…. Meow(?)

**Senbonzakura** : dari **Kuchiki-Rukia-taichou**, hahaha… akhirnya gue baikan ama Byakuu. Tapiii… kenapa Shira jadian ma Hyou? Gue gak rela! Gak rela! *mewek n ngesot-ngesot*

**Byakuya** : (nyeret Sen-chan n ngunci di kamar) Dasar malu-maluin masternya aja! Dari **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**, jelaslah gue kan keren gitu loh. Hebat kan aksi gue nyelamatin Sen-chan? *narcis tingkat tinggi*

**Shirayuki** : lalu dari **rabichankawaii. na** Maapkan daku, IchiRuki nya kagak muncul, saya bingung kalo naruh mereka, ntar takutnya malah jadi kian melebar n ga jadi mencapai kata "The End" Maap… (bungkuk-bungkuk)

**naOmi** : dari **DiLLa-SaGi** yang malez login, hah? Beneran mau ngasih saya gambar Byakuu? Iyaaa arigato gozaimasu, nanti alamat fb-mu kirim aja lewat pm ke saya, ntar saya add deh. Beneran nih loh gambarnya? *ngarep banget n ngiler berat*

**Byakuya** : NOOOOOO!!! *stress tingkat berat, guling-guling truz terjun ke laut*

**naOmi** : (nyeret Byakuu dari laut) Loe gak boleh mati! Gak boleh! Kontrak kerja loe ma gue masih panjang! *nodongin sumpit -?-*

**Shirayuki** : dari **D31-ryuuken Hakuryuu**. Ah benarkah? Gak apa kok telat, kita kan juga sama hahaha *digampar author laen* Karena repiumu berjibun banyaknya, jangan bilang ntu balas dendam ya truz nulis banyak gitu hehehe… Ini sudah apdet, terima kasih banyak.

Hyourinamru : terakhir dari **Toshihiro Fumi**,Um iya… di animenya Haineko emang manggil Matsumoto dengan sebutan "nenek" gituuu… Ah benarkah menykai sen-chan? Makasih banyak. Lalu tentang Hiten Mitsurugi rencananya mau aku ceritakan dalam sekuelnya –yaa kalo saya gak terlalu repot dengan waktunya- Insya Allah akan saya buat. Terima kasih repiunya

**Hitsu** : Walah… akhirnya selesai juga nih, ucapan terima kasih juga kepada **MaskicHy. ZaoLdyEcK, Nanakizawa l'Noche**, **Vi. D. Z**, **Rin Primula Bernkastel**, **yuinayuki-chan**, **Ni- chan d' Sora Yuki**, **Raeru Nikaido**, **Byabun Kuchiki**, **Quinsi Vinsis**, **Hikari Kinomoto,** ** chariot330**, **tuan tak bernama**, dan **KuroShiro6yh **atas repiu dan dukungannya pada author nan gak jelas itu. Arigatooo gozaimasu!!!

**naOmi** : Sebagai penutup acara, mari kita potong kue!!! *hasil nyolong dari toko kue* dan saya mohon repiu lagi untuk chapter terakhir ini. Ehm… test-test (nyiapin microphone)

**~ ~ from the bottom of your heart please your review for this last chapter ~ ~**

' **Xie Xie '**


End file.
